Savage
by ferineee
Summary: Oh Sehun is a sexy dangerous mafia Alpha. And Jongin can't avoided him. / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fanfic / this the chapter 10 [A/B/O universe]
1. Chapter 1

Di dalam dunia ini, ada dua hal yang diperebutkan oleh seluruh manusia yang bahkan mampu membuat mereka saling mengincar, menjatuhkan dan membunuh satu sama lain; uang dan kekuasaan.

Namaku adalah Kim Jongin. Aku adalah seorang Omega, yang merupakan kasta paling bawah di lingkungan sosial manusia era ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai sistem Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Namun, siapapun itu orangnya. Aku sangat ingin meretakkan tulang hidung atau tengkoraknya.

* * *

 _ **Savage**_

Summary : Oh Sehun is a sexy dangerous mafia Alpha.

Rated M

Warnings for sexual content, dirty talk, violence, and lots of things

a/n this a/b/o universe and Italian mafia fiction

* * *

Prolog : **Omerta**

* * *

Sebagai seorang Omega, sudah kodratku untuk tunduk pada Alpa dan berlaku _submissive_ bahkan kepada Beta. Mungkin, kebanyakan Omega berpikir kalau menjadi baik, penurut dan tak pernah membangkang adalah suatu hal yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Suatu hal yang menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah Omega yang baik. Omega yang pantas untuk dibawa pulang oleh Alpha kaya raya yang usianya dua kali lipat dari omega tersebut.

Beberapa Omega berpikir kalau mungkin itulah takdir terbaik mereka. Mereka berpikir kalau tidak ada lagi jalan hidup yang mampu mereka dapatkan selain berakhir menjadi Omega kesekian milik seorang pria tua hidung belang. Mereka jelas putus asa dan lebih takdir itu daripada berakhir menjadi budak yang diperjual-belikan.

Jujur saja, Aku lebih memilih untuk mati. Daripada berakhir bersama seorang pria tua yang menuntut seks setiap malam dan menjadikanku simpanan kesekiannya. _No-fucking-way_. Itu bukan jalan hidup ataupun takdir yang pantas untuk kudapatkan atau Omega lain dapatkan.

 _Kami pantas untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebihbaik._

Ketika, aku membuka kulkas untuk memanaskan makanan. Aku baru menyadari kalau seluruh makananku sudah dikuras habis oleh Taemin, sahabat Beta-ku, beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku langsung membanting pintu kulkas merasa begitu lapar dan jengkel. Ini perasaan yang membuatku teringat akan masa _'in heat_ '-ku. Masa yang sangat menyiksa dan membuat para Omega mendapat julukan sebagai _bitch in heat or slut_. Karena sulit untuk dipungkiri, kami menang bertingkah seperti itu saat kami mulai memasuki masa _in heat_. Rasional, akal sehat, dan kewarasan seolah lenyap dan berganti menjadi nafsu, gairah, serta dorongan seksual yang menggebu-gebu. Masa ini biasanya berlangsung selama nyaris seminggu. Dan biasanya, aku selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar apartemenku dengan bantuan dildo dan lube.

Aku tidak ingin membahas masa terburuk dalam hidupku itu. Intinya, aku sangat membenci masa _in heat_ yang bisa membuatku berakhir antara diperkosa atau hamil tanpa ada yang mau bertanggungjawab.

Oke, _just for you know,_ Omega laki-laki pun bisa hamil dan melahirkan bayi yang sehat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana , cara membuatnya, oke? Tapi, cara bagaimana bayi bisa berkembang di dalam tubuh Omega laki-laki. Mungkin, salah satu profesorku pernah menjelaskan. Tapi, siapa yang dulu? Aku bukan tipikal Omega yang menginginkan atau membesarkan anak. Dan lagipula, sudah lima tahun ini aku tidak berhubungan seks. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mengajakku, hanya saja aku tidak mau melakukannya.

 _Seks tidak senikmat yang mereka semua pikirkan._

Ketimbang berhubungan seks atau berkencan, aku lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam kasus Beta akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun, aku seorang Omega yang biasanya mendapat label sebagai _housewives_ atau yang berperan untuk mengurus rumah serta anak. Aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai detektif investigasi bagian Beta di kepolisian pusat. Semua ini berkat rekomendasi yang universitasku berikan. Dan, fyi, aku ini lulusan Stanford Law School bagian _Criminal Investigation & Forensic_. Jadi, sulit bagi mereka untuk menolak rekomendasi khusus dari salah satu universitas terbaik di duniadengan alasan kalau pekerjaan ini tidak cocok bagi Omega sepertiku.

Aku ditempatkan di divisi Investigasi Beta yang artinya khusus hanya menangani kasus para Beta karena bisa dibilang bagian itu adalah divisi teraman. Tidak banyak Alpha yang bekerja dalam divisi ini karena biasanya mereka ditempatkan pada divisi penanganan kasus Alpha dan Omega. Kasus kekerasan, pembunuhan maupun pelecahan seksual adalah makanan sehari-hari para Alpha (yang menurutku tidak begitu bajingan) di divisi Investigasi &Forensik (I&F) untuk Omega. Sementara, kasus kekerasa sesama Alpha di bar adalah makanan para Alpha brengsek yang suka melebih-lebihkan hal sepele semacam itu di divisi I&F untuk Alpha.

Setelah, mengenakan _trenchcoat_ dingin yang menggantung di dekat pintu. Aku segera beranjak keluar dari apartemen lalu mengunci pintu. Tidak terasa Desember sudah datang serta ornamen natal mulai dipasang di etalase beberapa toko di pusat kota. Aku dapat merasakan percikan semangat natal yang ternyata masih berada di dalamku. Sepertinya, tahun ini aku akan melewatkan natal bersama keluarga besarku. Semoga saja tidak ada kasus baru yang bisa menghancurkan rencana natalku itu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bekerja sepanjang liburan natal maupun tahun baru.

 _"Fuck you, Park. Just get out!"_ pintu apartemen di sampingku terbuka lebar dan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung ditendang keluar dari dalam apartemen. Pria jangkung dengan telinga aneh itu terbahak keras sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh makian pria yang lainnya.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Seharusnya, aku cepat-cepat angkat kaki karena aku dapat mencium aroma khas Alpha dari arah mereka berdua. Dan, sungguh, itu bukan suatu pertanda yang bagus. Mengingat, para Alpha dapat menjadi sanga brengsek jika bertemu dengan Omega pria, sepertiku.

Terlambat, sebelum aku sempat berjalan pergi menuju tangga. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu menyadari keberadaanku, mungkin ia mencium aroma Omega-ku. Pria itu berbalik menghadapku, menatap lurus pada diriku membuatku mustahil untuk melarikan diri. "Wah, Sehun, ternyata tetanggamu adalah seorang Omega, yang jujur saja, lumayanmenarik," mata pria jangkung itu bergerak mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah.

Dahiku mengernyit, mulutku sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan sindiran pedas darinya. Namun, lagi-lagi, timing tak berpihak padaku. Pria bernama 'Sehun' yang ternyata adalah tetangga baruku melangkah keluar dan ia tampak geram. Entah pada diriku atau pria jangkung itu. " _Just go, you asshole._ Beritahu ayah kalau aku akan mengurus semuanya. Dia tidak perlu pulang ke Korea,"

Pria jangkung itu tampaknya tidak akan bermain-main lagi. Ia mengambil langkah mundur sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah."Oke, oke, tidak perlu membuang emosimu pada diriku, bos," meski, perkataannya jelas adalah sebuah gurauan. Dapat terdengar suatu rasa takut yang tersirat dari suaranya. Menunjukkan kalau Sehun itu adalah pemimpin yang cukup diseganinya.

Anehnya, aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Mengamati interakai dua Alpha yang bahkan tak kukenal. Tiba-tiba saja, pria bernama Sehun itu melirik ke arahku. Tatapannya jauh berbeda dari pria jangkung itu. Matanya mengilat dingin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada segala macam hal yang ada di dunia ini. Ia menatapku cukup lama, membuatku menelan ludah berkali-kali dan keringat bercucuran jatuh membasahi punggungku. Suhu udara yang awalnya dingin terasa jauh lebih panas sekarang.

" _Gosh_ , aku merasakan _sexual-tension_ di sini!" seru pria jangkung itu lalu kembali terbahak keras. Sehun hanya melirik sepintas padanya. Pria itu tidak menyangkal atau bahkan peduli dengan apa yang pria jangkung itu katakan. Ia masih memasang wajah datar serta dingin yang sama ketika ia berbalik kembali padaku.

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku adalah tetangga barumu," ia tidak membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak menanyakan siapa diriku. Ia hanya memperkenalkan dirinya seolah aku mesti tahu siapa orang yang kini menatapku dengan mata kosong.

"Umm, namaku Kim Jongin. Aku harap kau dapat merasa nyaman di sini," balasku dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tentu saja, dia akan merasa nyaman jika memiliki tetangga sepertimu," gumam pria jangkung itu. Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya sama seperti apayang Sehun lakukan. Pria itu kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil memasang cengiran bodoh.

Sehun menghela nafas. Sejenak, pria itu terlihat sangat letih. _"Just go, Chanyeol. Tell my dad to stay out of my bussiness. I can take care of myself,"_ untuk ukuran orang Korea, aksen bahasanya sangat fasih. Mungkin, ia sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri makanya tidak aneh kalau aksennya sebagus ini.

Kali ini, giliran pria jangkung yang bernama Chanyeol itulah yang menghela nafas. Tanpa bicara dan hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan, ia melangkah menuju tangga apartemen. Sehun menatap kepergiannya beberapa saat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya, sama sekali tidak bicara atau bahkan melirik ke arahku.

Pria itu benar-benar aneh dan memiliki aura berbahaya. Namun, untung saja ia bukan tipe Alpha kurang ajar seperti temannya itu. Aku yakin kalau kehadirannya di samping apartemenku tidak akan banyak membawa masalah.

Namun, entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat buruk. Dan biasanya firasatku itu tidak pernah salah.

.

.

"Jadi, bandar narkoba yang kita tangkap kemarin ini mengaku kalau ia memiliki koneksi dengan mafia Itali? _Serius_?" Baekhyun kemudian berdecak tak percaya. Memang rasanya sulit untuk memercayai perkataan orang _teler_ seperti agen pemasok narkoba utama di Seoul itu. Namun, menurut bukti yang dibeberkannya serta tes kebohongan lewat deteksi detak jantung. Pria itu memang berkata jujur.

"Percaya atau tidak, _hyung_. Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Selama lima tahun ini, dinas kelautan mencatat adanya aktivitas keluar-masuknya kapal barang milik salah satu perusahaan Itali yang menanamkan saham cukup besar di Korea. Dan siapa yang tahu kalau kasus narkoba ini berhubungan dengan gembong mafia Itali?"

"Kalau memang benar begitu, ini sudah bukan pekerjaan kita. Pemerintah atau bahkan FBI lah yang harus turun tangan,"

"Tapi, apa salahnya kalau kita membantu?"

Salah satu alis Baekhyun terangkat naik. Pria tampak menahan tawa di ujung bibirnya. "Apa benar kau ini seorang Omega dan bukannya seorang Alpha?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah suka membahas statusku sebagai Omega di tempat kerja. Namun, untuk beberapa orang yang cukup dekat denganku, aku anggap ini adalah sebuah pengecualian. "Aku berharap kalau aku ini benar-benar seorang Alpha yang menyamar menjadi Omega, _hyung_. Tapi, sayangnya, aku memang seorang Omega,"

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, kau adalah Omega yang cukup hebat," puji Baekhyun. Pria itu tampak tulus mengatakannya.

" _Thanks_ ," balasku dengan senyum. _Sebab hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan._

" _Soo_ ," Baekhyun mulai memainkan sebuah pensil di atas mejanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat licik memberikanku firasat buruk. "kudengar kau memiliki tetangga baru? Dan katanya, seorang Alpha?"

 _Shit_. Taemin benar-benar bermulut besar. "Umm, iya. Taemin bilang apa padamu?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia mengibaskan tangannya menandakan bahwa ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Dasar. Mereka berdua sama-sama bajingan.

"Hei, aku baru saja mendapat email dari divisi Omega," ujar Baekhyun membuat perhatianku kembali padanya. Tidak biasanya divisi Omega mengirimkan email atau bahkan berinteraksi dengan divisi kami. Karena meskipun para Alpha dari divisi tersebut tidak begitu brengsek, mereka tetap menganggap divisi kami payah. Sebab kasus yang kami tangani tidak seintens atau se- _wah_ milik mereka. "katanya mungkin saja kasus yang kita tangani berhubungan dengan kasus mereka. Ini soal mafia Itali itu," lanjut Baekhyun.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Baekhyun dan diriku langsung bergegas menuju gedung divisi Omega. Ketiga divisi terbagi menjadi tiga gedung dan dari semua gedung itu kuakui kalau gedung divisiku saja yang paling biasa. Sementara, gedung divisi Omega yang lebih sering dikunjungi oleh tamu spesial dari pemerintahan tampak jauh lebih _berbeda_. Begitu memasuki area divisi, aku dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata Alpha yang mengikuti langkahku. Aku dapat mencium aroma mereka yang tampak terganggu dengan kedatanganku. Jujur saja, aku baru empat kali masuk ke dalam divisi Omega dan aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kesan _unfriendly_ yang mereka berikan padaku.

Baekhyun menuntunku menuju ruang interograsi. Di dalam ruanganku, ada dua orang Alpha dan seorang Beta yang kukenal. Kris Wu, kepala divisi Omega. Choi Seung Hyun, detektif investigator utama. Dan Kim Minseok, bagian _medical check-up_ bagi korban. Mereka sudah menunggu kami di kursi mereka masing-masing. Di dalam ruangan, terdapat sekat berupa kaca yang membatasi ruang interograsi dengan ruang pengamat. Aku dapat melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat yang menundukkan kepalanya di dalam sana. Pria itu terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. "Siapa dia?" tanyaku tanpa peduli untuk berbasa-basi atau berlaku sopan.

" _Straight-forward as always_ ," kata Kris tampak impresif.

Aku hanya balas menatapnya dengan kening mengerut. Sementara itu, Minseok yang merupakan salah satu rekan kerja terdekatku dengan sangat baiknya mau menjelaskan. "Namanya Lu Han. Dia adalah salah satu Omega yang berhasil kabur _Omega trafficking_ (penjualan Omega). Dia bukan warga negara Korea. Dia bilang dia orang Cina. Tapi, yang membuat situasi ini menjadi sangat aneh adalah dia hanya bisa berbicara bahasa Perancis,"

"Lalu, apa yang menghubungkannya dengan mafia Itali serta kasus kami?" tanya Baekhyun. _Good point, dude._ Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Omertà, adalah kata pertama yang pria itu katakana pada kami," jawab Minseok.

"Kode keheningan tentang aktivitas kriminal dan penolakan untuk memberikan bukti kepada pihak berwenang. Ini kode yang biasanya digunakan oleh anggota mafia Italia sebagia bukti loyalitas," jelasku pada Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan.

"Jadi, dia anggota mafia? Lalu, mengapa ia bisa berakhir di _Omega trafficking_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Itulah yang sedang kami cari tahu," tukas Seung Hyun.

Sejenak, aku dan Kris saling berpandangan. Dari cara pandangnya, aku dapat mengerti apa maksudnya menyuruh kami untuk ke sini. Ia memintaku untuk menginterograsi Lu Han karena kami sama-sama Omega. Dia berpikir Lu Han akan jauh lebih terbuka padaku. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang setengah-tengah. Kalau kalian sudah melibatkanku pada kasus ini sekarang, maka aku tidak ingin nantinya aku disingkirkan seolah aku tidak pernah terlibat lagi hanya karena _I'm a fucking Omega, okay_?"

Kris semakin terlihat impresif, Seung Hyun hanya tercenung kaget, sementara Minseok diam-diam tampak bangga padaku. " _Deal_ , Jongin," kata Kris kemudian.

Dan, _somehow_ , aku merasa cukup bangga dengan sifat membangkang. Masa bodoh kalau tidak ada Alpha yang menginginkan Omega sepertiku ini. Sebab aku sendiri pun tidak menginginkan Alpha manapun yang tidak mau menerima diriku apa adanya.

Aku tidak ingin mengubah diriku menjadi orang lain hanya karena statusku. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri dan sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

.

.

" _Bonjour!_ " sapaku setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat dua kamera yang merekam di sudut ruangan. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mungkin menyadari aroma Omega-ku, dan menatapku dengan sedikit tidak percaya. " _Pouvez-vous parler anglais ou coréen?_ " (anda bisa berbicara inggris atau korea?)

Luhan membuka mulutnya, tapi ia kemudian menutupnya. Lalu, ia menggeleng. Oke, ini cukup aneh. " _Combien de temps vivez-vous en Italie?_ " (berapa lama anda tinggal di Itali?)

Luhan tampak terkejut. Mungkin, karena aku mengetahui tempat asalnya. Lalu, dia menjawab dengan suara kecil, " _Je suis né en Italie. Ma mère est le peuple chinois. Elle est une très belle femme chinoise_." (Saya lahir di Itali. Ibuku adalah seorang Cina. Dia adalah wanita Cina yang sangat cantik)

" _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en vacances en Corée_?" (Apa kau sedang berlibur di Korea?)

Aku berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak tahu kalau pria ini melarikan diri dari perdagangan Omega. Dahi Luhan mengernyit serta wajahnya mengeras. Pria itu kemudian menyeringai, lantas tak tampak sepolos sebelumnya. " _Pourquoi avez-vous prétendre? Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à moi. Nous sommes à la fois une Omega. pour ce mensonge à l'autre?_ " (Mengapa kau harus berpura-pura? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Kita sama-sama seorang Omega. untuk apa saling berbohong?)

" _Okay, then, let's be honest with each other_. Aku tahu kau bisa bicara bahasa Korea. Karena tidak mungkin kau melarikan diri dan bisa berhasil sampai ke kantor polisi kalau kau tidak bisa bicara bahasa Korea atau Inggris,"

Luhan bersandar pada bangkunya seraya menarik senyum licik. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Ia tidak bisa membohongiku dengan wajah polos serta mata memelasnya. Aku tahu kalau Luhan tipe Omega yang bisa mengeruk sampai habis harta para Alpha hanya dengan wajah polosnya itu di atas ranjang. "Aku yakin kau tidak sedang melarikan diri juga. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dengan nada mendesak.

"Untuk ukuran seorang Omega, kau terlihat lebih mirip seorang Alpha," _Shit._ Bahkan, aksen Korea-nya lebih lancar daripada Kris yang entah sudah berapa lama menetap di sini. Para Alpha idiot itu benar-benar dikelabui olehnya. "namun, sayangnya aromamu itu tidak bisa berbohong. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Omega sepertimu di tempat ini? Apa karena tidak ada yang menginginkanmu makanya kau berakhir di tempat ini?"

Tanganku mengepal erat. Menahan aliran adrenalin untuk menghantamkan kepala jalang itu ke permukaan meja. Aku melirik sepintas ke arah kaca. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat mereka di luar sana. Namun, mereka dapat melihat dan membaca ekspresi _'aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi'_ yang kuberikan pada mereka.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, _putain_. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di Korea?"

Luhan memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Omertà. Aku tidak akan pernah bicara lagi dengan bajingan sepertimu,"

Lalu, dia kembali bersandar pada bangkunya. Aku menggertakkan gigi, kemudian segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan interograsi. Kubanting pintu tersebut tanpa menghiraukan empat pasang mata yang mengamatiku. Dengan wajah menahan amarah, aku berkata, "Setidaknya, kita tahu kalau bajingan itu bukan korban di sini."

.

.

Semalaman, aku tidak bisa tidur dan terima kasih pada pertanyaan bodoh bajingan bernama Luhan itu.

Aku tahu kalau seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak menggangguku. Aku tahu kalau aku mungkin bertindak kekanak-kanakan karena terlalu mudah terpengaruh oleh perkataan Luhan. Tapi, entahlah, pertanyaan bajingan itu membuatku berpikir. Kalau, sebenarnya apa yang salah di dalam diriku?

Aku tidak seperti kebanyakan Omega yang lebih memilih pekerjaan yang berada di dalam kantor dan tidak melibatkan bahaya. Sedangkan, aku memilih bahaya dan amat menyukainya. Sampai mungkin, aku berpikir kalau aku sudah terobsesi dengan bahaya yang mengakibatkan adrenalin di dalam diriku memuncak.

Mataku terpejam, tapi indera pendengaranku semakin menajam. Apartemenku berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota sehingga terkadang aku dapat mendengar ramainya lalu lintas serta kota yang tak pernah padam meski malam menjelang. Namun, kali ini aku dapat mendengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak melewati angka 12. Dan suara desahan serta erangan keras seorang wanita dari kamar sebelah.

" _Fuckk, Sehunn, just fuck me harder!"_

" _That spott.. ughh.. your dick is fucking hot, baby,"_

Lalu, aku mendengar suara benturan pada tembok yang bahkan menggoyangkan figura yang menggantung pada tembok kamarku. _"Alphaa, please knot me! Omg, ughh, ahhh,"_

Tanpa kusadari, celanaku sudah basah oleh cairan kental yang berasal dari _hole_ -ku. Dan, persetan, penisku pun sudah mengeras. Di waktu tengah malam seperti ini, rasionalku kadang sulit untuk bekerja. Sehingga, tanpa dapat mencegahnya kedua tanganku sudah menurunkan celana tidurku. Aku menendang selimut yang menutup sebagian tubuhku lalu melebarkan kaki. Satu tanganku sudah mulai memijat penisku dengan tempo pelan. Sementara, tanganku yang lainnya sudah memasukkan dua jari ke dalam _hole_ -ku.

Salah satu kerugian menjadi Omega adalah kami mudah terangsang.

Kami sulit mengontrol cairan yang berguna sebagai pelumas ini karena, _well_ , alat reproduksi kami sangat sensitif. Jika, wanita mengeluarkan cairan tersebut di vagina mereka. Maka, pria sepertiku mengeluarkannya lewat anus – _okay, that sounds too dirty_.

" _Ughhh,_ "

Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara erangan wanita itu lagi. Dan entah mengapa, suara eranganku semakin membesar seiring dengan semakin mencepatnya tempo kedua tanganku. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara benda yang dibanting dan wanita yang berteriak, " _fuck you_ , Sehun! Kau mengusirku bahkan sebelum aku mencapai orgasme!"

Aku bahkan tak dapat memikirkan apa yang membuat Sehun mengusir wanita itu. Di pikiranku, hanya ada seorang Alpha yang sudah siap mendesakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam _hole_ -ku. _Gosh, I'm so horny right now._

Kini, sudah ada tiga jari di dalam hole-ku. Sementara, tempo kocokanku semakin melambat. Tempo ketiga jariku semakin mencepat. Bergerak keluar-masuk ke dalam hole-ku. Namun, aku masih merasang kurang. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Ketika, aku hendak membuka laci meja nakas di samping kasurku untuk mengambil sebuah dildo yang tersimpan di sana. Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara tembakan. Dan terima kasih pada suara yang terlalu nyata untuk berasal dari televisi itu, rasa _horny_ -ku lenyap entah kemana. Aku segera bergegas memakai celanaku kembali dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan. Lalu, mengambil sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi di laci meja komputerku.

Bahkan, belum sempat aku menarik nafas serta mempersiapkan diri. Seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Dengan nafas terengah serta penampilan berantakan, aku segera membuka pintu dan mendapati kalau Sehun sudah berdiri di depan apartemenku. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya setengah mengantuk, serta wajahnya sangat tampan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Satu tanganku berada di belakang untuk menyembunyikan pistol. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah ditugaskan di luar lapangan sekalipun aku sangat menginginkan. Jadi, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat pelatihan untuk menembak atau melindungi diriku. Aku bisa meninju samsak dengan sangat baik. Namun, bukan berarti aku bisa meninju wajah seseorang dengan sangat baik juga.

"Hai," _fuck,_ aku terlihat sangat canggung. Dia pasti tahu kalau aku mendengar suara tembakan itu. "maaf kalau kau harus menunggu cukup lama. Aku baru saja bangun,"

"Oh, ya?" suaranya serak dan seksi. Dan entah mengapa, mataku segera beralih pada gundukan daging yang berada di tengah celananya. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ aku dapat merasakan cairan itu keluar membasahi celanaku.

Harusnya, tadi kau pakai celana dalam atau boxer dulu! _Fuck!_

"Ya," jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala. "jadi, ada apa Sehun?"

Kepalan tanganku pada gagang pistol tersebut semakin mengerat. Bukannya, menjawab pertanyaanku. Sehun malah menyeringai dan berkata dengan entengnya, " _I can smell you, you little whore._ Aku dapat mencium kebohonganmu dan cairanmu itu."

Bibirku mengatup rapat serta mataku terbelalak. Sebelum, aku sempat mengarahkan pistolku padanya. Sehun sudah mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur pintu. Dia menghimpit tubuhku sampai tanganku tanpa sengaja menyentuh perutnya. Kaos hitamnya yang tipis membuat tanganku dengan mudah merasakan garis kotak yang berada di balik kaos itu. _Oh, shit, horny and scared_ – bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar aku membunuh jalang itu. Kau tahu mengapa aku membunuhnya?" dia menggigit cuping telingaku. Membuatku tubuhku sedikit terperanjat dan sebuah desahan rendah terlepas keluar dari bibirku. _Fuck_ , itu adalah salah satu bagian sensitif pada diriku. "Karena aku bisa melakukannya. Dan aku juga bisa melakukannya lagi pada dirimu sekarang,"

Kini, bibir Sehun berpindah pada pipiku. Ia menciuminya dengan lembut membuat diriku semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. "Kau bisa memilih, _mon petit ours_. _I can fuck you first then I kill you or I can kill you right now?"_

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

THIS IS MY COMBECAK FANFIC! Dan well, ini nggak akan panjang kok.. palingan cuma 5-6 chapter?

Anyways, aku lagi work in progress nih nulis WTBBFIL, Renessaince, Sweet Tempatation, Sexy Silk. Semuanya chapternya lagi kurombak abis-abisan haha dan aku janji bakal update soon

Karena, finally, UAS bentar lagi selesai yesss

FYI, ide mafia ini datang pas aku baca buku Omerta di Wattpad. It's an amazing story about Italian mafia. Aku ngambil plot mafia itu dan aku tambah dengan a/b/o universe biar makin kompleks. But, inti dari ceritanya tentu aja beda.. OF FUCKING COURSEEE

*putain : whore

*mon petit ours : my little bear (lol)

p.s sehun is fucking hot. END OF STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : that bastard

.

Dari antara dua pilihan itu, tentunya aku tidak akan memilih keduanya. Tapi, jika aku harus berpikir dengan penis serta cairan yang semakin menggangu diriku di bawah sana. Mungkin, aku sudah memohon padanya untuk mendesakkan penisnya ke dalam hole-ku. Dan kalau begitu, tindakannya tidak bisa disebut sebagai _rape_ lagi. Karena aku menginginkannya. _Persetan, apa sih yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?_

" _Mon petit ours_ , aku bukan pria yang penyabar. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang," suaranya terdengar sangat menuntut dan mendesak. Jelas sekali kalau Oh sehun adalah seorang Alpha yang dapat mengintimidasi siapapun, termasuk kaumnya sendiri. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya seberapa besar kekuasaannya sebagai Alpha. Aku yakin dia bukan tipe Alpha yang bekerja di belakang meja kantor seharian. Jika dilihat dari seringai serta perangai buruknya, Sehun adalah tipe Alpha pemimpin yang terlibat dalam bisnis kotor serta ilegal.

Intinya, dia berbahaya. Dan sebaiknya aku tidak meremehkannya. Sebab ancaman Sehun tidak seperti ancaman kosong belaka.

Aku menggigit bibir membuat pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan saat itulah, aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk menendang selangkangannya sekeras mungkin. Membuat Sehun merintih dan melepaskanku. Dia segera mengaduh kesakitan sambil menutup bagian _privasinya_ dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu, melainkan karena marah. _Fuck_ , dia sangat marah. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar geramannya yang menyerupai geraman _werewolf_.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seolah aku baru saja lari bermil-mil jauhnya. Nafasku terengah menimbulkan suara yang bahkan dapat didengar oleh bajingan itu. Aku jelas sangat ketakutan, tapi aku berusaha menutupinya dengan ekspresi kaku. Telapak tanganku terasa basah oleh keringat begitu aku mengarahkan pistol padanya. Bukannya, terlihat terancam oleh pistol yang kuarahkan padanya. Sehun malah menyeringai. Dia tampak bengis. Dan ini bukan pertanda yang bagus.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang Omega yang berbeda dari lainnya. Dan jujur saja, itu yang membuatmu lebih seksi daripada Omega-omega jalang itu," Sehun mengambil langkah mendekat padaku. Ia dengan sengaja menempelkan ujung pistolku pada keningnya. Membuat mataku terbelalak, kaget. "ayo, tembak aku. Bunuh aku, _mon petit ours_. Aku tidak keberatan karena kematian bukanlah hal yang kutakuti. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja setelah mereka menemukan tubuhku tak bernyawa. Mereka akan melacakmu dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Mereka akan membuatmu melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada keluargamu. Dan kemudian, setelah merasa puas melihatmu menderita. Mereka akan memperkosamu, merusakmu dan barulah memotong tubuhmu. _So, go ahead. Shoot me_ ,"

Tubuhku terasa lemas tak berdaya setelah mendengar perkataannya. Aku tidak tahu siapa ' _mereka_ ' yang Sehun maksud. Namun, kusimpulkan kalau Sehun adalah orang yang cukup penting sampai kematiannya pun dapat berimbas besar terhadap diriku dan orang-orang itu. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Nafasku bukan lagi terengah, melainkan menyesak. Tanganku terjatuh lunglai tak lagi terarah padanya. Aku masih menggenggam pistol itu, tapi keberanian untuk menekan pelatuknya dan membunuh Alpha bajingan itu tidak lagi ada di dalam diriku. Kepalaku tertunduk tidak mau melihat seringai penuh kemenangan di wajah Sehun.

 _Fuck, fuck_ , mengapa aku bisa selemah ini? Seharusnya, aku menembaknya sebelum ia mempengaruhiku dengan kata-katanya.

"Oh, _baby_ , itu adalah pilihan yang bagus. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya dirimu setelah membunuhku. Untungnya, aku masih mau berbaik hati memperingatkanmu," Sehun tersenyum padaku. Sejenak, aku berpikir kalau mungkin dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan.

Namun, dugaanku segera lenyap begitu dia membenturkan kepalaku ke pintu dengan keras. Karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, aku tidak bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar. Tubuhku langsung jatuh merosot ke lantai dengan posisi duduk bersandar pintu. Aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit serta pening yang menyerang kepalaku. Aku yakin kalau kulit di sekitar pelipis mataku sobek sebab aku dapat merasakan darah mengalir turun. Penglihatanku mulai samar serta kesadaranku berada diambang-ambang. Namun, aku dapat mendengar bisikan terakhir Sehun sebelum akhirnya aku menutup mata, tidak sadarkan.

"Dan itu adalah peringatan kedua untukmu agar kau tahu kalau tidak seharusnya kau bermain-main dengan seseorang sepertiku, _mon petit ours_ ,"

.

.

Aku terbangun begitu mendengar suara bantingan panci dari arah dapur. Mataku mengerjap menyadari kalau aku masih berada di dalam apartemenku. Seperti kilas balik, aku diingatkan oleh memoriku atas apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Apa aku bermimpi? Sehun tidak benar-benar membunuh seseorang di dalam apartemennya lalu datang ke apartemenku dan berakhir membenturkan kepalaku pada daun pintu.

Namun, begitu menyadariku kalau tangan serta kakiku terikat pada bangku. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku sudah tidak berpakaian dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam berbahan ketat yang menghimpit penisku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku, tapi ikatannya begitu kuat.

Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, Sehun datang dari arah dapur menuju ke arahku yang berada persis di tengah apartemen. Dia membawa semangkok ramyeon yang baru matang. Lalu, menempatkannya di atas meja nakas yang berada di samping sofa. Ia duduk di atas sofaku seakan dia memilikinya. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arahku dengan wajah bosan, lantas beralih pada layar televisi yang menunjukkan acara musim kawin beruang. _What the actual fuck?!_

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun. Aku janji tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi. Hell, aku bahkan melupakan kejadian ini." _lalu, mencari apartemen baru dan meminta perlindungan pada FBI atau divisi Omega._

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tampak tidak tertarik dengan penawaranku dan itu berhasil membuatku semakin cemas. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Aku sudah mengecek latarbelakangmu dari pekerjaan, keluarga dan semuanya. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah tipe Omega pembangkang, tapi sangat taat pada hukum," balas Sehun lalu berbalik mengamati dua beruang yang sedang berguling-guling.

Aku nyaris kehilangan akal. Kuputar otakku berusaha mencari cara agar aku bisa keluar dari apartemen dan mencari pertolongan. Ada satu ide yang terlintas di otakku. Ide yang mungkin dapat mengalihkan fokus Sehun dan memberikannya celah untuk memberontak. Tapi, sungguh, ide ini bisa saja berbalik menjadi bumerang untukku. Mengingat, aku sangatlah depresi terhadap sentuhan Alpha beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sehun," bajingan itu tidak menjawab atau bahkan menoleh padanya. " _fuck me_ ," dan barulah, aku mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. Pria itu menatap lurus ke arahku dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan banyak hal. Ia terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali. Bahkan, ia masih terlihat bosan dan tak beremosi.

"Aku bukan seorang idiot, Kim Jongin. Aku tahu kalau kau bukan tipe Omega seperti itu. Tapi, kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu," Sehun menyeringai lebar. Menandakan kalau ide ini benar-benar buruk dan seharusnya tidak ku lakukan.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Pria itu berlutut di depanku dan kemudian mulai membuka ikatan kakiku. Sebelum aku sempat menggerakkan kakiku, ia sudah menahannya seolah ia dapat membaca pikiranku. Matanya mengerling nakal ketika ia memaksa diriku untuk melebarkan kaki. Aku membuang muka tidak mau menatap dirinya. Pandanganku tertuju pada jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga. Aku yakin seluruh tetangga apartemenku masih tertidur lelap, sementara aku harus memghadapi Oh Sehun yang kini sedang menciumi daerah sekitar pahaku.

Ia menyentuhku dengan tangannya yang dingin. Aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun memang seorang Alpha yang tampan - sangat tampan, malah. Ditambah daya tarik serta aura berbahayanya. Sebagian diriku yang merindukan sentuhan seorang Alpha sangatlah menginginkannya. Ku ayunkan kepalaku ke belakang begitu bibir Sehun menyentuh gundukan yang menonjol dari balik underwear-ku. Underwear-ku sudah kembali basah akibat cairan yang tidak berhenti keluar dan aromanya begitu memikat sampai Sehun menggeram untuk menahan dirinya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku akan menyesali perbuatanku ini," ujar Sehun. Satu tangannya mengelus lembut pahaku. Sementara, wajahnya masih berada di antara selangkanganku. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat cairan putih kental yang mulai mengalir keluar menuruni pahaku. "tapi, aku benar-benar lapar. Dan ramyeon-ku sudah menjadi dingin sekarang," lalu, dia mencumbu bibirku dengan seenaknya. Ia membuatku merasakan seperti apa rasa cairanku sendiri. Dan bukannya merasa jijik, aku malah merasa semakin horny. _God, what's wrong with me?_ Aku bertingkah seperti Omega jalang sekarang.

Sehun adalah seorang good kisser. Dia tahu bagaimana caranya memainkan bibirku, melumatnya dengan lembut dan kemudian berubah menjadi lebih kasar dan semakin bergairah, menggigit bibirku hingga menciptakan rasa sakit yang sensual. Ia menelusuri mulutku seolah ini bukan pertama kalinya. Tanpa kusadari, aku membalas ciumannya. Bibir kami saling memagut serta menciptakan bunyi cipakan yang membuat diriku semakin _terbakar_.

Aku merasa bersyukur karena Sehun mengikat tanganku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Ketika, Sehun melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku langsung mengambil nafas dan terengah. Mata cokelat gelap pria itu tertuju lurus padaku. Menatapku dengan intens tampak sedang mencari suatu jawaban di dalam diriku. Dan jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu jawaban macam apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Kapan kau akan membunuhku?" tanyaku dengan suara rendah. Aku mencoba terlihat tenang di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkan kematian, chérie?"

"Mungkin. Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki keluarga yang akan merindukanku. Dan, oh, berarti kau juga tidak perlu repot mencari keluargaku dan membunuh mereka,"

Salah satu alis Sehun terangkat naik. Ia masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Ia bahkan tidak menjaga jarak denganku. "Karena mereka sudah mati. Keluargamu terlibat utang besar dengan mafia Rusia, right?"

Nada suara serta raut wajahnya berubah begitu ia menyebutkan mafia Rusia. Aku berusaha menghiraukannya dengan mengalihkan wajah. "Ya. Mereka membunuh keluargaku dan menjualku ke perdagangan Omega. Untungnya, aku berhasil kabur dan meminta perlindungan pada pemerintah. Waktu itu aku masih 17 tahun,"

Peristiwa itu terasa membekas seperti luka bakar di dalam ingatanku. Aku masih terbangun di malam hari dan menangis. Hanya karena aku memimpikan kedua orangtuaku dan para bajingan yang mencoba menyentuh tubuhku kala itu. Setelah mendapat perlindungan dari pemerintah, aku belajar dengan amat giat agar mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas impianku. Berbeda dengan Omega lainnya yang tidak ingin terlibat ke dalam dunia kriminalitas atau semacamnya, jurusan CI&F adalah impianku sejak kecil. Aku masih ingat saat ibuku bertanya apa cita-cita dan aku menjawab polisi dengan lantang. Namun, begitu aku menginjaki masa remaja dan pubertas mulai menunjukkan kalau diriku adalah seorang Omega. Cita-cita maupun impian yang awalnya masih berada digenggamanku itu terpaksa kulepaskan.

"Kau tidak akan menangis, kan?" tanya Sehun. Pria itu masih memasang ekspresi menyebalkan yang sama. Tangannya mulai mengelus-elus pahaku membuat gairahku kembali terpancing serta fokusku menjadi terbagi.

"Apa kau melihat jejak air mata dimataku? Tidak kan? Berarti aku tidak menangis. Dasar bajingan!" bentakku. Masa bodoh dengan posisiku yang berada di antara hidup, mati dan diperkosa sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria _control_ _freak_ ini merasa dirinya memiliki kendali atas diriku.

Jangan karena dia adalah seorang Alpha. Ia bisa mengontrol siapapun yang diinginkannya, termasuk aku. _Fuck no!_

"Kalau kau bicara kasar lagi padaku. Aku bersumpah akan menampar bokongmu sampai memerah," mata Sehun mengerling tajam menunjukkan kalau dirinya serius. Dan anehnya, bukan merasa terganggu dengan ancaman vulgarnya itu. Aku malah merasa semakin.. terangsang. "Hm, aku dapat mencium aromamu, _baby_. Apa "kau tidak sabar merasakan jariku? Atau mungkin, penisku? Aku bertaruh kalau kau sangat sempit, _baby_. Aku bertaruh kalau kau dapat membuatku sesak ketika penisku menerobos masuk ke dalam-"

"Lalalalala, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"-holemu yang sempit dan _hot_ itu,"

"Lalalala, _baby love me right~_ " dan entah mengapa, aku malah menyanyikan lagu salah satu _boyband_ yang selama ini kuhujat. _Gosh_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?!

Sehun yang terlihat terhibur dengan tingkah idiotku, kemudian menyeringai. " _Oh, I will fuck you right, mon petit ours,_ "

Sebelum aku sempat mengomentari kata-katanya menjijikkannya, ponsel bajingan itu berdering. Lagu Opera zaman Baroque terdengar membuatku merinding. Sehun bangkit dan berdiri membelakangiku. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya. Lalu, ia terdengar bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang menggunakan bahasa yang bahkan tidak kuketahui. _Fuck_ , sebenarnya Sehun bisa berapa bahasa, huh?!

Setelah ia memutus sambungan, Sehun berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya tampak sumringah serta seringai (seksi) kembali hadir di sudut bibirnya. "Kau harus ikut aku," perintahnya dengan intonasi menuntut. Ia terdengar seperti tidak ingin segala macam bantahan atupun penolakan dariku.

"Kenapa? Karena aku ini _hostage_ -mu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata, "Bukan. Kau, Kim Jongin, adalah budak pribadiku mulai sekarang!"

Lalu, bajingan itu tertawa layaknya orang kerasukan. Jika saja ia benar-benar iblis, mungkin dua tanduk merahnya sudah mendesak keluar di puncak kepalanya. Aku tahu kalau membantah ucapannya itu sama saja dengan membuang tenaga sia-sia. Jadi, aku hanya diam memelototinya. Tidak mengiyakan ataupu menghujat ucapan bodohnya itu.

"Oiya, kau masih berdarah, mon petit ours. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalut lukamu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin mengotori tanganku," Sehun memasang wajah 'eww' sambil menatap lurus ke arah pelipis mataku. Aku dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir turun. Aku dapat mencium aroma amisnya yang untungnya dapat mengalihkanku dari aroma Alpha milik Sehun.

Dan kali ini, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Dasar keparat! Bajingan! Aku membencimu!" jeritku lalu mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku. Alhasil, bukannya berhasil melepaskan ikatan ditanganku. Aku malah terjatuh ke belakang menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang.

Sehun yang awalnya tampak geram, kemudian terbahak keras. Ia tampak sangat menikmati penderitaanku ini. Ughh, dasar bajingan!

.

.

a/n mereka bukan werewolf. Dan soal alpha/beta/omega itu dalam bidang profesi ya.. alpha jelas yg megang peran atau jabatan penting, beta itu yang mewakili gitu, klo omega itu karena kasta paling rendah jadi biasanya pekerjaan yang didapat pun nggak bisa selevel beta.. kcuali kalau omega itu memiliki prestasi kayak jongin. Baru deh dia bisa mendapatkan posisi yang cukup layak.

Anyways, if u want to ask anything to me. Just ask me, kay :).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Bite

* * *

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dan jujur saja, aku mulai kedinginan karena bajingan itu masih enggan memakaikan diriku pakaian yang layak.

Sehun yang daritadi sibuk menonton saluran Natgeo Wild melirik ke arahku sekilas dengan senyuman bengis yang membuatku menyesal telah bertanya padanya. "Aku bisa memperkosamu sekarang. Tapi, waktu kita tidak cukup," ia melirik ke arah jam tangan Rolex-nya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari peryataan terakhirnya. Namun, meski begitu aku tetap merasa bersyukur karena bajingan itu tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyentuh tubuhku.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tidak _horny_ lagi. Yeay.

"Oke, sudah waktunya," gumam Sehun, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia menghiraukan pertanyaanku dan berjalan pergi menuju kamarku. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh mengusik privasiku seperti itu! Aku bisa-" selang beberapa menit, ia keluar dari kamar dengan sarung bantal berwarna putih di tangannya. Ia tersenyum mengerikan layaknya iblis lalu melangkah mendekatiku. Jika, aku bisa lari sekarang. Mungkin, aku sudah lari dan menghindari bajingan ini untuk selamanya. SELAMANYA.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil salah satu dari koleksi dildomu," godanya mendapat dengusan keras dariku.

Aku tidak punya koleksi dildo. _But, well_ , jujur saja aku punya satu dan itu juga merupakan hadiah dari teman. Jadi, itutidak bisa dibilang sebagai koleksi. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan menjelaskan hal ini padanya _for fuck's sake_. "Aku tebak kau sedang membayangkan dildomu itu. _Well, baby,_ mulai sekarang kau bisa menggunakan penisku kalau kau mau. Kau hanya tinggal memintanya saja. Maka, aku akan memberikannya padamu,"

 _Fuck no!_ cairan persetan itu mulai membasahi _underwear_ -ku lagi. _Goddamnit_ , ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku yakin ia bisa mencium aromaku lagi sekarang. Seperti dugaanku, seringai menyebalkan serta _gesture_ tubuhnya yang arogan itu menunjukkan kalau ia dapat menciumnya. Dan aku yakin ia tidak akan berhenti memperolokku karena caingan keparat ini.

" _You love it when I talk dirty to you_ ," kata Sehun. Pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahku memancarkan daya tarik Alpha dominant-nya yang membuatku merasa pusing karena berusaha mati-matian menolaknya. Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kubenci dari bajingan ini adalah.. dia _super hot_! "Kau harus mendengarku bicara vulgar seperti ini dengan bahasa Itali, _mon petit ours_. Aku yakin _hole_ -mu akan berkedut menjerit memintaku masuki," katanya lagi. Kali ini, jarak di antara wajah kami begitu dekat. Mataku tanpa sengaja terarah pada bibirnya yang begitu menggoda. _Fuck, double fuck, tripple fuck.._

"Tapi, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu. Jadi, tidur yang nyenyak, _baby_!" Sehun berseru dengan riang membuat dahiku mengernyit. _But, wait,_ tidur yang nyenyak? Apa maksudnya? Sayangnya, sebelum aku memecahkan arti dari perkataan bajingan itu. Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam sarung bantal. Membuatku kesulitan bernafas dan sama sekali tidak bisa memberontak karena tangan serta kakiku terikat. Tidak sampai dua menit, tubuhku berhenti bergerak dan kesadaranku hilang.

Seingatku kata terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum aku pingsan adalah _dasar keparat kau Oh Sehun_.

.

.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata adalah seorang gadis berwajah dingin yang duduk di sampingku. Dia mengamatiku tanpa ekspresi dan menatapku seolah aku adalah pendatang dari sirkus yang dianggap unik dan aneh olehnya. Hal kedua yang kulihat adalah lampu _chandalier_ mewah serta ornamen Eropa zaman Baroque yang menghias langit-langit kamar. Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya bisa termangu kagum dengan kemewahan serta kemegahan kamar ini. Aku pikir aku telah ber-reinkarnasi dan hidup menjadi bangsawan Eropa. Namun, begitu gadis itu membuka mulutnya lalu berbicara dengan bahasa Itali dan ia menyebutkan nama Sehun. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja ketimbang hidup dan harus menghadapi bajingan itu lagi.

" _Voglio sapere perché Sehun così interessati con voi,_ " (aku ingin tahu mengapa Sehun sangat tertarik padamu). Gadis itu menatapku rendah dan jika kuamati dari gesture tubuh serta aromanya –dia adalah salah satu Alpha bajingan seperti Sehun.

Alpha perempuan sama langkanya dengan omega laki-laki. Meskipun status mereka alpha, mereka tetap dianggap sebelah mata dalam sistem kasta sama halnya dengan omega laki-laki. Namun, jika dibandingkan mana yang lebih menderita dan selalu ditindas. Tentu saja, omega laki-laki jauh lebih menderta dan direndahkan daripada mereka. Dan, oh, _fyi,_ meski alpha perempuan adalah perempuan yang memiliki rahim. Mereka tidak bisa hamil. Mungkin, karena itu juga mereka sangat membenci omega laki-laki yang mendapat kesialan berupa kesempatan untuk mengandung anak mereka sendiri. _Ya, aku bisa hamil. Dan sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia karena itu._

" _Sei sordo?_ " tanya gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Huh?" dan bukannya terlihat simpati, gadis itu malah semakin menekan diriku dengan tatapan sombongnya. _Bitch._ "Tidak, aku tidak tuli, oke?"

Lalu, wajahnya yang semula super congkak itu berubah menjadi sedikit melembut dan jika aku tidak salah lihat ada seutas senyum samar yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau mengerti bahasa Itali, hm?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. " _Well, then,_ berarti pilihan Sehun tidak terlalu buruk. _Anyways,_ namaku Jung Soojung tapi panggil saja aku Krystal,"

"Oke, aku Kim , aku yakin kau sudah mengenalku. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkastis. Sejenak, Krystal hanya menatapku dengan satu tatapan yang sulit untuk kuartikan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendorong tengkuk leherku dan menciumku dengan penuh nafsu. Ia melumat bibirku seolah akan memakannya dan, sungguh, aku tidak bisa menolak ciumannya karena Krystal adalah gadis yang cantik.

"Ehem!"

Bibir kami berhenti bergerak. Krystal segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan kemudian berbalik padaku. Ia berbisik, " _That was hot._ Aku tidak pernah merasa terangsang oleh Omega sebelumnya. Lain kali, _please fuck me on my bed_." Lalu, gadis itu bangkit berdiri sebelum aku bisa merespon perkataannya. Persetan, jika seluruh anggota keluarga Sehun seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau tahu, jika Sehun melihat kau menyentuhnya seperti itu. Ia akan memenggal kepalamu," ujar pemuda jangkung yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Telinganya yang tidak normal itu mengingatkanku dengan teman Sehun yang kemarin kulihat di depan pintu apartemennya. Krystal hanya tertawa lalu berbalik menghadap ke arahku dan mengedipkan satu matanya. _"Whatever,_ Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah takut padanya,"

Krystal melangkah keluar dari kamar. Sementara, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lantas mendekat ke arahku. "Selamat datang di kediaman Denommée," seru Chanyeol menyambutku dengan penuh semangat. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan aneh. Apa dia benar-benar berpikir kalau aku adalah salah satu dari mereka sekarang?

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalku. Namaku Park Chanyeol, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Maxime La-"

"Dimana Sehun? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," potongku. Membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Oke, aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah padanya.

"Dia sedang membaca di perpustakaan pribadinya. Biasanya, kalau ia sedang banyak pikiran atau merasa sedikit stress karena bisnisnya. Ia akan mengurung diri di sana," jelas Chanyeol.

 _What the fuck?!_ Itu tidak terdengar seperti seorang Oh Sehun. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pria dingin yang menyiksaku secara mental serta seksual dan, oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kalau ia menculikku sekarang, ternyata suka membaca buku _and hell, he even has his own library?!_

"Apa kau bisa membawaku padanya?" aku menyerah bersikap kasar dan tidak ramah pada Chanyeol. Pria itu lebih mirip seperti anjing peliharaan yang selalu haus akan perhatian daripada pembunuh berdarah dingin. Jadi, aku yakin kalau pekerjaan Chanyeol di rumah ini mungkin hanya untuk menghibur Sehun. _Well, that came out wrong._ Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki penghibur juga. Ia tampak terlalu polos untuk menjadi seperti itu.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menyusuri lorong rumah yang lebih mirip kastil ini. Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa kaya keluarga Sehun dan apa pekerjaan pria itu sebenarnya. Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Namun, jika kupikir-pikir lagi sebaiknya aku tutup mulut saja. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk kabur, tapi begitu melihat setiap sisi rumah dijaga oleh para _bodyguard_ bertubuh kekar yang masing-masing dari mereka memiliki senjata di dalam kantong setelan mahal mereka. Aku segera mengurungkan niatku dan menyiapkan rencana lain.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti Omega," kata Chanyeol. Aku dapat menangkap matanya yang melirik biceps-ku.

" _Thanks?_ Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat pujian seperti itu," jawabku sarkastis.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang, aku tahu mengapa Sehun membawamu ke sini," dan sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apa maksudnya, kami sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang perpustakaan yang mengingatkanku pada perpustakaan di film Harry Potter. " _See you, Jongin_. Semoga kau berhasil,"

Lagi-lagi, aku dibuat bingung oleh perkataannya. Dengan seenaknya, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di depan ruangan yang semakin membuatku merasa ada di Hogwarts. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku. Jujur saja, Oh Sehun adalah orang paling mengintimidasi yang pernah kutemui. Bertahun-tahun, aku bekerja di lembaga kepolisian. Aku sudah terbiasa menemui orang-orang serumit dirinya dan mencoba memecahkan mereka untuk menemukan suatu jawaban. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak bisa memahami dan memecahkan jalan pikiran seseorang.

Oh Sehun dengan segala tingkah bipolarnya membuatku bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang tersembunyi di balik seringai pemuda itu?

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan seperti dugaanku tempat ini benar-benar seperti perpustakaan di Hogwarts. Ada puluhan rak buku yang disusun rapi berderet serta meja panjang beserta sepuluh bangku yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri meja. Aku dapat melihat postur belakang punggung Sehun yang tegap membelakangiku. Aku mengambil langkah mendekatinya. "Sudah kubilang, Park Chanyeol. Jangan ganggu aku,"

"Aku bukan Chanyeol," teriakku lantang. Aku tidak takut padanya. Walaupun, suaranya terdengar seperti geraman sebelumnya. Namun, anehnya, aku tidak takut.

Sehun berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya yang semula tampak tegang mulai melembut. Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali membaca buku berjudul Pride & Prejudice. _Well_ , siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Oh Sehun menyukai _genre_ buku seperti itu? "Pergi," meskipun, ia hanya bicara dengan nada monoton. Aku tetap dapat menangkap suatu perintah yang harus segera kulakukan. Insting Omega-ku bekerja di luar kendaliku. Tanpa kusadari, aku segera menuruti perkataannya dan berbalik melangkah menuju pintu perpustakaan.

Hingga, akhirnya aku sadar kalau Oh Sehun bukanlah Alpha-ku. Tidak seharusnya aku menuruti perintahnya hanya karena dia adalah seorang Alpha. Langkahku terhenti dan untuk sejenak aku hanya mematung. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dengan tangan terkepal erat, aku berteriak menentang perintah, "Aku ingin pulang ke apartemenku."

Mataku terpejam erat serta tubuhku masih memunggunginya tidak berani untuk menatapnya langsung. Sudah merupakan satu hukum bagI Omega untuk menuruti perintah Alpha dan tidak menuntut pada mereka, sekalipun apa yang Omega tuntut itu merupakan hak pribadinya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku melanggar dua hukum yang seharusnya kutaati sebagai seorang Omega. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa salah melanggar dua hukum itu dan lama-kelamaan rasa penyesalan mulai mengusik pendirianku.

"Mood-ku sedang tidak enak sekarang. Aku tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu, Jongin," entah sejak kapan, Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangku. Ia berbisik tepat di samping telingaku nyaris membuat tubuhku menggelinjang kaget. Ia mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku membuatku sulit untuk berontak. "Karena aku tahu jika aku bermain-main denganmu sekarang, aku bisa lepas kendali dan kau tidak akan menginginkan hal itu terjadi,"

Sehun menjilat lengkungan leherku lalu menggigitnya dengan kasar. Aku dapat merasakan giginya yang berusaha merobek kulit leherku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Namun, aku tidak meminta ampun padanya. Seperti apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak takut pada Oh Sehun. Bahkan, jika ingin membunuhku sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak takut. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Satu tangan Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya padaku. Sebelum, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melawannya. Sehun tiba-tiba saja menurunkan celanaku. _Fuck,_ aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak memakai underwear daritadi. _"Already wet again, hm?"_ satu jari Sehun mencolek cairan yang berada di antara selangkanganku. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku sangat mengutuk Omega. Bahkan, saat kami berada dalam posisi terancam seperti ini. Cairan pelumas itu tetap keluar seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa kami menginginkan semua Alpha–dan membuat kami terlihat seperti pelacur murahan.

Sehun menghimpit tubuhku hingga penisku bergesekan pada pintu perpustakaan. Bajingan itu mulai menggesekkan penisnya yang masih tertutup oleh celana pada bokongku yang semakin basah. Sebagian otak Omega yang sudah terangsang olehnya, memohon padaku untuk kali ini saja pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan–sentuhan seorang Alpha. Namun, sebagian otakku yang lebih kupercayai berteriak memerintah diriku untuk memberontak.

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhku hingga posisiku menungging sekarang. Bokong terangkat naik seolah disuguhkan khusus untuknya. "Aku salah, Jongin. Kupikir kau berbeda dari Omega lainnya. Namun, begitu melihat kau seperti ini. Ternyata, kau sama saja. _Fucking whore and cum slut_ ," kemudian, Sehun meludahi punggungku. Ia menginjak-injak harga diriku dan saat itu juga aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Bajingan itu harus kubunuh dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

Kugunakan salah satu kakiku untuk menendang kaki Sehun hingga membuatnya goyah dan terjatuh ke lantai. Karena Sehun tidak menduga seranganku yang tiba-tiba, aku dapat melumpuhkannya dengan mudah. Aku segara duduk di atas perutnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram lehernya. Ia menyeringai padaku masih menganggap kalau semua ini hanyalah permainan belaka. "Aku bisa membunuhmu kalau aku mau," bisikku.

"Boleh aku bicara jujur sekarang? Kau sangat _sexy, mon petit ours_ ," pujian dari Sehun membuat insting Omega-ku semakin menguat. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti naluriku sebagai Omega dan membiarkan Sehun kembali memegang kendali atas diriku. Aku bukan mainannya yang bisa pakai dan lecehkan demi kepuasannya. Meskipun, aku seorang Omega yang biasanya dianggap sebelah mata. Aku masih memiliki nilai serta harga diri yang aku lindungi dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

"Boleh aku bicara jujur sekarang? Kau membuatku jijik, Oh Sehun. Kau sangat menjijikkan," bisikku padanya. Sehun masih menyeringai padaku. Ia tampak tidak takut. Wajahnya begitu tenang seolah ia menantangku untuk membunuhnya. Dan meskipun, aku sangat menginginkannya. Melihat ia mati di bawah kendaliku. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku ini bukan pembunuh. Aku tidak akan menjadi sama seperti orang-orang yang membunuh orangtuaku. Aku tidak ingin menodai tanganku dan menjadi sama hinanya dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu perpustakaan terbuka. "Xavier-" mulut Chanyeol langsung terkatup rapat begitu melihat posisi kami yang ambigu dan tubuhku yang _naked_ di bagian bawah. Aku segera melepaskan cengkramanku pada leher Sehun dan berusaha menutupi bagian pribadiku. "-apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian menodai mata polosku dan membuatku trauma,"

Sehun terbahak keras membuatku refleks menoleh menatapnya. Pria itu balas menatapku dan memberikanku satu senyuman yang nyaris kusebut senyuman tulus. Berbeda dari dugaanku, Sehun tidak terlihat dendam atau ingin melaporkan perbuatanku barusan pada Chanyeol. Ia malah terlihat terhibur oleh tindakanku barusan dan itu membuat kepalaku pening. " _J_ _e bent_ _soort van speciale_ ," bisik Sehun padanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dan tidak berkedip. Itu jelas bukan bahasa Itali atau Prancis. Mungkin, arti dari perkataannya itu adalah sebuah makian atau sesuatu yang hanya akan membuatku ingin membunuhnya lagi. Jadi, ada baiknya kalau aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya dan menghiraukan perkataan bajingan keparat itu.

" _Fuck you_ ," bisikku dan Sehun menyeringai lebar.

" _Maybe next time_ ,"

.

.

Rin's note:

Xavier Lareneev Denommée itu nama Itali Sehun. Jadi, daddy-nya Sehun itu kan orang Itali yang punya darah mafia jadi otomatis dia punya nama Itali. Dan Denommée itu nama fams Sehun dari Itali.

Anyways, aku benar-benar suka chapter ini karena menurutku Jongin bad-ass banget. Dengan melawan sisi Omega-nya yang harus tunduk dengan Alpha, dia bisa ngejaga harga diri dia dan melawan gitu OMFGG IM IN LOVE WITH JONGIN'S CHARA HERE!

Dan Oh Sehun as usually.. dia selalu hot! Dengan sisi bipolar and a bit psycho nya di sini. Menurut aku, dari semua karakter osh yang aku buat.. ini adalah karakter osh yang paling hot!

*je bent soort van speciale : you are kind of special (ini bahasa belanda lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : Prisioneer

.

.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan detektif Omega itu. Dia pasti tidak akan menyerah padaku seperti kalian semua. Dasar Alpha bodoh!" Luhan kemudian tertawa sinis sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh delikan tajam yang Kris berikan padanya.

Begitu, mereka memasuki bagian sel para Alpha. Kris menunggu Luhan menarik setiap perkataannya dan memohon untuk dimasukkan ke dalam sel khusus Omega saja. Namun, diluar dugaannya tawa Luhan malah semakin mengeras. Pria Omega itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia takut. Kris semakin mempertanyakan kewarasan Omega itu.

"Jika, kalian, para Alpha bodoh, berpikir kalau memasukkanku ke dalam sel Alpha akan mematahkan atau menghancurkanku. Kalian semua salah besar," dan Luhan tersenyum. Omega jalang itu benar-benar tersenyum. " _I am unbreakable, Sir_ ,"

Terdapat delapan deretan sel tertutup di area tersebut. Setiap sel dihuni oleh tiga sampai lima Alpha. Masing-masing dari sel tersebut, terisolasi dari jangkauan orang luar. Pintu yang biasanya berjeruji diganti menjadi pintu besi dan hanya ada celah kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang digunakan para sipir untuk mengecek keadaan di dalam sel. Intinya, apapun yang terjadi di dalam sel kecil kemungkinannya dapat diketahui oleh orang luar.

Kris berhenti di depan pintu salah satu sel. Aroma Omega yang begitu kuat membuat para Alpha di dalam sel berteriak layaknya kerasukan. Mereka mulai memukuli pintu besi sebagai wujud rasa frustasi mereka. Kris menyeringai dan Luhan sama sekali tidak takut padanya atau pada para Alpha yang akan langsung memerkosanya begitu ia berada di dalam sel. " _They will fuck you hard_ ," bisik Kris di samping telinganya.

" _Well, I can't wait_ ," balas Luhan sambil kembali mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Kris yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah arogannya, menggeram kesal lalu membuka gembok sel. "Cepat masuk!" perintah Kris.

"Dengan senang hati," kali ini, senyuman di bibir Luhan berganti menjadi seringai. Sampai detik ini pun, tidak ada ketakutan yang terpancar dari matanya. Begitu, Luhan masuk ke dalam sel dan pintu tertutup rapat. Kris terpaku di tempat mendengarkan teriakan para Alpha yang entah sedang melakukan apa pada Omega itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kris masih berada di sana. Dan tidak sekalipun ia mendengar jeritan memohon atau tangisan dari Luhan.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia masih berada di sini. Ia mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening kemudian. Jika, Sehun menjadikan tahanan di sini. Mengapa ia mendapat kamar super mewah dan dua _bodyguard_ yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya memperlakukan dirinya sebagai bos mereka dan bukannya sebagai tahanan yang harus mereka jaga agar tidak kabur. Sebenarnya, apa yang Sehun inginkan darinya? Ia tidak memiliki harta atau kekuasaan yang bisa pria itu ambil alih. Atau jangan-jangan.. Sehun menginginkan tubuhnya?! Alpha bajingan itu menjadikannya _sex slave_ di sini? _Fuck no!_

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," seorang wanita yang daritadi mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian di kamar barunya, menoleh sebentar ke arahnya memasang wajah menilai yang cukup menyebalkan, lalu berceloteh dengan aksen Korea-nya yang aneh. "Jika, Xavier menjadikanmu _sex slave_ -nya. Itu adalah suatu pencapaian yang... bagus? Ya, sangat bagus malah!"

Jongin menghiraukan perkataan Isabelle karena wanita Beta berdarah Itali yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Sehun itu sama sekali tidak mengerti akan posisinya. Jongin memiliki kehidupan yang mungkin dicemburui oleh para Omega diluar sana. Ia tidak akan membuang kehidupannya yang nyaris sempurna hanya untuk menjadi sex slave pribadi Oh Sehun. "Pakai ini!" Isabelle melemparkan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana skinny jeans super ketat.

Kaos dan celena itu mengenai wajah Jongin. Dengan geraman kesal, Jongin menunjukkan celana yang seenaknya Isabelle lemparkan padanya. "Bagaimana penisku bisa bernafas dengan celana seketat ini?"

Isabelle memutar matanya lalu berkacak pinggang. " _Vaffanculo_ , Jongin,"

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya,"

Jongin melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan kaos hitam tersebut. Mata Isabelle otomatis tertuju pada garis abs-nya yang tidak kalah seksi dari pria Alpha lainnya. Begitu tangan Jongin berada dipinggang hendak menurunkan celananya. Isabelle berbalik badan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Jongin menahan senyum begitu melihat reaksi Isabelle. "Brengsek. Kau bisa memberikan sedikit peringatan padaku," seru Isabelle dengan suara meninggi.

Jongin sibuk memasukkan kakinya ke dalam celena yang ternyata benar-benar menyesakkan itu. Penisnya seperti ditekan dan sungguh ini membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali. "Kau boleh berbalik sekarang," ujar Jongin. Isabelle langsung berbalik menghadapnya. Matanya terbelalak serta tanpa dirinya sadari, gadis itu menjilat bibir begitu melihat penampilan Jongin yang seksi.

"Kalau kau bosan dengan penis Sehun, kau bisa datang padaku," kata Isabelle seduktif. Gadis itu mengedipkan satu matanya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mendengus keras dalam hati menuduh kalau semua orang di dalam " _kastil_ " ini adalah maniak seks, kecualli Chanyeol... mungkin.

"Akan kuingat tawaranmu itu," balas Jongin. Meskipun, dirinya Omega dan memiliki label sebagai lubang yang dicari para Alpha untuk kenikmatan seksual. Itu bukan berarti kalau Jongin tidak tertarik pada wanita, apapun status mereka. Menurut Jongin, wanita adalah seseorang yang harus dilindunginya. Apapun status mereka, Alpha, Beta, atau Omega, mereka tetap mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang seharusnya dilindungi oleh para pria.

Well, pemikirannya itu terdengar sok puitis dan sedikit menggelikan. Ia bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah menyuarakan pendapatnya itu seumur hidupnya.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah siap?" Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Krystal yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Jangan membuat Sehun menunggu,"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kalau Xavier bukan seorang yang penyabar," gumam Isabelle seraya melangkah keluar kamar. Jongin mengikuti Isabelle yang menyambar ponsel Krystal. " _Stop texting your ex, Krys_ ,"

Chanyeol langsung menghela nafas begitu Isabelle dan Krystal mulai beradu mulut saling memaki satu sama lain. "Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" bisik Jongin berusaha membuka obrolan dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu tahu kalau ia bisa menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai patnernya jika ia akan terus-menerus berada di sini. Sepertinya, Chanyeol bisa dipercaya dan tidak seberbahaya penghuni mansion lainnya.

"Percaya atau tidak, mereka pernah berkencan," bisik Chanyeol lalu terkekeh geli. Jongin refleks melirik ke arah Isabelle dan Krystal. Meskipun, mereka masih beradu mulut dan saling melemparkan tatapan menusuk. Tangan Isabelle melingkar pada pinggang Krystal dan tampaknya Krystal sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Mereka aneh," komentar Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil padanya lalu berkata, "Mungkin, itulah yang membuat kami berbeda dari yang lain."

Jongin tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk diam saja. Tentu saja, mereka berbeda dari keluarga lainnya. Tanpa perlu Chanyeol memberitahunya, ia sendiri pun sudah mengetahuinya. "Tapi, setidaknya kau masih memiliki keluarga," gumam Jongin lirih. Senyuman getir mengembang dibibirnya serta sorot matanya berubah sayu.

 _Sementara, dirinya..._ Jongin sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga atau merasakan hangatnya kehadiran mereka di dalam hidupnya. Keluarga Jongin hanyalah ayah dan ibunya. Mereka adalah dua orang yang paling Jongin cinta melebihi hidupnya. Ia masih mengingat lima tahun bersama mereka yang ia lewati dengan senyuman serta tawa yang mengisi setiap harinya. Semuanya terasa sempurna bagi Jongin. Meskipun, keluarganya tidak memiliki _mansion_ sebesar ini dan tinggal di lingkungan kumuh serta jauh dari keelitan kota. Namun, mereka bahagia. Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun merasa bersedih di dalam dekapan ayah dan ibunya.

"Hei, Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dengan cemas.

Jongin segera menoleh ke arahnya dan menyunggingkan seutas senyum, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan orang yang bahkan baru dikendalnya kurang dari sehari. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol memilih untuk diam, tidak memperpanjang obrolan ini. Tanpa perlu dirinya bertanya, ia menyadari kalau keluarga adalah topik yang cukup sensitif bagi Jongin. Beberapa anak buah Sehun yang berjaga diluar mansion mengarahkan mereka pada mobil limousine yang telah disiapkan khusus bagi mereka berempat. Chanyeol beralih pada salah satu bodyguard keluarga Denommée yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dimana Xavier?"

" _Signore_ Xavier sudah pergi setangah jam yang lalu katanya ada sesuatu yang mesti diurusnya terlebih dahulu," jawab bodyguard tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk padanya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Jongin, Krystal dan Isabelle. Jongin tidak pernah menyangka kalau anak yatim piatu miskin seperti dirinya berada dalam mobil limousine yang biasanya dipakai oleh orang-orang penting, yang tentu saja tidak mewakilkan identitas dirinya. Untuk sesaat, Jongin mengesampingkan fakta bahwa semua orang di dalam mobil ini adalah mafia Itali yang cukup berbahaya bagi dirinya.

Krystal dan Isabelle kembali sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Jongin melemparkan pandangannya keluar mobil mengamati jalan kota Seoul di malam hari yang selalu padat dan penuh kerlipan lampu jalan. Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya diam-diam memperhatikan Jongin. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Jongin berbalik menatapnya dan terpaku padanya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum, ia menoleh ke belakang pada Krystal dan Isabelle yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang masih menunggu pertanyaannya dengan senyuman. Jongin menarik nafas dan akhirnya bertanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar simpel. Kebanyakan orang dapat menjawabnya tanpa perlu berpikir. Namun, bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah pertanyaan yang dapat mengancam keamanan keluarganya. Menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sama saja dengan membeberkan bisnis keluarga pada polisi yang sedang menginterogasinya. Walaupun, Jongin tampaknya akan sulit melarikan diri dari pengawasan Sehun. Tetap saja, Chanyeol perlu melewati pertimbangan serta pro dan kontra di dalam otaknya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Penjualan senjata ilegal, narkoba dan sejenisnya, prostitusi Omega. Kami melakukan apa yang kriminal biasanya lakukan," _kami jelas bukan orang baik. We are the bad guys here._

Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah. Senyum tidak lagi tersungging di bibirnya. Chanyeol yang semula Jongin pikir dapat dipercaya olehnya kini berubah menjadi orang lain yang ditakutinya begitu mulai membicarakan kebusukan keluarganya. "Kalian tidak akan menjualku, kan?" tanya Jongin setengah bergumam.

Wajah Chanyeol kembali berubah. Kali ini, ia tampak terhibur dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang dianggapnya pertanyaan konyol. "Mungkin saja. Hanya Sehun yang bisa memutuskan semuanya, Jongin,"

Jongin hanya menatapnya. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus menunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak memiliki pertanyaan lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa palsu. Ia tidak bisa memercayai siapapun selain dirinya di sini. Jongin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar mobil. Jalanan yang semula dipenuhi oleh deretan toko, kini berganti menjadi kawasan elit Gangnam. Mobil berbelok masuk ke dalam area hotel serta klub yang tampak mewah dengan gedung pencakar langit di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang, Jongin," Chanyeol berbisik di samping telinganya membuat Jongin otomatis menoleh padanya. " _Welcome to our family,"_

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin _clubbing_.

Seperti dugaannya, ia seperti ikan nemo di tengah lobster-losbter eksotik yang saling bergesekan dengan satu sama lain.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia telah kehilangan Chanyeol, Krystal dan Isabelle yang dengan mudahnya dapat berbaur dengan kerumunan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah anggota keluarga Denommée yang memilki klub ini. Jongin yakin siapapun orang itu dan apapun jabatan mereka pasti akan langsung tunduk hormat dengan keluarga Denommée.

Meskipun, dirinya bukan seorang penggemar _clubbing_. Jongin cukup menggemari alkohol terutama wine. Ia memesan segelas wine pada bartender yang daritadi menyeringai padanya, begitupun dengan para Alpha yang berada di sekitarnya. Mereka semua sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar seolah dirinya adalah santapan yang bisa mereka dapatkan dengan mudah. Jongin menyeringai. Ia meminum wine-nya sambil membuat kontak mata dengan seorang pria Alpha yang tampak amat menginginkannya. Tatapannya terhadap pria Alpha itu semakin seduktif mengirimkan _sexual tension_ yang bahkan mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Akhirnya, pria itu berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Untuk seorang Omega, kau cukup berani," ujar pria itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di samping telinga. _"I can fucking rape you here,"_

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia bersumpah kalau dirinya tidak mabuk. Ia lebih merasa _horny_ daripada mabuk sekarang. Insting Omega-nya yang sudah lama ia pendam dan tahan kini menguasainya membuatnya menginginkan sentuhan Alpha, siapapun itu orangnya. Kecuali, Oh _fucking_ Sehun.

 _"Rape me, then,"_

"Kita bisa mengurusnya nanti. Sekarang, _let's dance_ ," pria itu memberikan satu tangannya pada Jongin dan dengan senang hati Jongin menggenggamnya. Untuk ukuran Alpha yang ditemuinya di klub, pria ini tidak sebrengsek yang dirinya semula duga.

Mereka berada di tengah klub sekarang. Jongin menempelkan punggungnya pada dada pria itu, sementara tangan pria itu berada pada pinggangnya. Mereka bergerak tidak mengikuti irama dan gerakan Jongin lebih mengarah pada godaan. Ia sengaja mengesekkan bokongnya dan mengenainya tepat pada penis pria itu yang mulai menegang. Bibir pria itu kini menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Mencumbunya dengan panas membuat Jongin mengerang dan menjenjangkan lehernya. Ia menginginkan lebih, lebih dan lebih.

Hingga, tiba-tiba saja tangan pria itu tidak lagi berada pada pinggangnya. Bibir pria itu juga meninggalkan lehernya. Sejenak, Jongin merasa begitu tersesat di tengah kerumunan orang yang mulai menghimpit dirinya. Matanya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru klub. Otaknya mulai bekerja dan mulai menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Namun, sebelum ia dapat melarikan diri. Tangan itu kembali menyentuhnya. Kali ini, dengan berani meremas bokongnya hingga ia nyaris memekik.

Sebelum, ia bisa menoleh ke belakang dan menghajar pria itu. Pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya dan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan bajingan Alpha itu. "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" Jongin berontak, tapi Alpha itu malah menertawainnya.

"Tidak akan, bitch. Apa kau senang telah membuat pria itu horny dan kemudian membuatnya terbunuh?"

Jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat. Tubuhnya membeku, keringat bercucuran jauh dari pelipisnya serta nafasnya tertahan begitu ia menyadari siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya sekarang. Orang itu bukan pria yang barusan digoda olehnya. Orang yang sekarang membuka celana jeans dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam celananya adalah Sehun.

Jongin nyaris menjerit, tapi langsung menggigit bibir saat tangan Sehun mencengkram penisnya. Cairan mulai merembes keluar dari hole-nya membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Namun, begitu mendapati kalau Oh Sehun-lah yang sedang menatap balik ke arah mereka dengan delikan tajam. Mereka semua segera kembali menari dan membiarkan Sehun memperkosa Omega malang itu.

Wajah Jongin berubah memerah akibat semua yang Sehun lakukan padanya sekarang. "Apa kau menyukainya? Aku bisa mempermalukanmu lebih parah dari ini," Sehun mulai mengocok penisnya dengan tempo pelan. Jongin tidak bisa menahan desahannya lebih lama lagi. Begitu Sehun mempercepat tempo kocokannya, Jongin nyaris menjerit. "Teriakan namaku, Jongin. Buatlah mereka semua tahu kalau kau adalah milikku,"

Tangan Sehun tidak lagi menahan tangannya. Jika ia ingin berontak, mungkin ia sudah bisa melarikan diri. Namun, otak serta tubuhnya tidak bisa menyangkal lebih lama lagi kalau ia sangat membutuhkan sentuhan ini. Satu tangan Sehun yang tidak menyentuh penis Jongin mulai menggoda bokong Omega itu. Sehun menekan tiga jari tepat pada hole Jongin yang masih tertutup jeans. Seperti dugaannya, Jongin sudah sangat basah di bawah sana.

"Kau tahu, Jongin, aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk melihatmu dicumbu oleh orang lain. Aku membawamu ke sini untuk membicarakan soal sesuatu yang tentunya bisa tunda,"

Jongin dapat merasakan penis Sehun yang beberapa kali mengenai bokongnya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung pria itu yang seolah menyatu dengan punggungnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat pria itu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia dapat merasakan Sehun dipermukaan kulitnya dan jujur saja ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. _Ia menginginkan penis Sehun berada di dalamnya._

 _"You know why I do this to you_ ?"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menyeringai di belakang Jongin lalu berbisik, _"because you are my bitch."_

.

.

Rin's note :

GOSH! NO COMMENT FOR THIS CHAP! I JUST FREAKING LOVE IT! THEYARE BOTH SOO FUCKING HOT

awalnya aku sempet nge-stuck dibagian ngebahas keluarga Jongin itu. Tapi, setelah nonton London Has Fallen yang keren banget hari ini. Aku langsung coba nulis setelah pulang nonton dan voila, jadilah begini hehehe

di chapter sebelumnya ada yang namanya Sehun itu keturunan Itali? terus nama Xavier itu nama Itali rl nya?

No, Sehun sama sekali nggak ada keturunan Itali. Dia asli suku aborigin. Sukunya Katara, Sakka sama Ang di Avatar. Semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Denommée di fanfic ini fiksi ya, guys! heeheheheh

p.s if you want to ask anything just ask me on my twitter (clarynets) or PM me!

-KAMUS & FYI CORNER- LOL

* Vaffanculo : fuck off or fuck you

* SIgnore : tuan

* Keluarga Denommée :

\- Xavier Lareneev Denommée (Oh Sehun)

\- Maxime LaSalle Denommée (Park Chanyeol)

\- Krystal LaRamoff Denommée (Jung Soojung)

\- Isabelle LeBellev Denommée

\- Edward Estee Denommée (Luhan)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4 : Wounds

.

Salah seorang anak buahnya datang menghampirinya dan berbisik di samping telinganya. Mata pria itu sengaja menghindari tangan Sehun serta Jongin yang masih menundukkan kepala sedang mengatur nafas. " _Signore, mi dispiace per interrupt. ma, c'è qualche problema al piano superiore_ ," (Sir, maaf telah mengganggu. Tapi, ada suatu masalah di atas)

Sehun melirik ke lantai atas klub, mendapati beberapa orang anak buahnya sedang menghadang beberapa orang yang tampak sengaja mencari masalah. " _Quel bastardo russo,"_ geram Sehun. (bajingan rusia itu)

Pria itu mendorong Jongin menjauh darinya, lantas mengikuti anak buahnya menuju lantai atas. Jongin, yang untungnya mengerti sedikit bahasa Italia, berpikir untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari bajingan itu. Omega itu berlari menerobos kerumunan mencari pintu belakang klub.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa menemukannya. Suara tembakan terdengar dari atas klub membuat seluruh aktivitas di dalam klub terhenti. Suara musik yang semula berdetak di dalam klub perlahan lenyap. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar disambut oleh suara jeritan dari para pengunjung klub. Situasi klub yang awalnya terkendali menjadi kacau. Orang-orang tidak lagi menari dan mencoba mencumbu satu sama lain. Semua orang berlarian menuju pintu keluar, kecuali dirinya.

Jongin terjebak di dalam situasi yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia bisa saja kabur sekarang. Lalu, ketika polisi datang untuk mengamankan klub ini. Ia bisa memohon perlindungan dari mereka. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin berjalan menjauh dari pintu keluar. Di tengah kerumunan yang berlawan arah dengannya, Jongin mengambil langkah menghampiri seseorang yang tampaknya bukan anak buah Sehun. Ia menarik kerah leher pria itu lalu meninju belakang kepalanya sebelum pria itu sempat melawan.

Kris pernah memberitahunya kalau belakang kepala seseorang adalah salah satu titik yang dapat mematikan saraf manusia dalam waktu beberapa jam. Asal ia bisa mengenai titik yang pas, maka ia bisa melumpuhkan lawannya dengan cukup mudah. Dan terima kasih untuk Kris, ternyata informasi tidak penting bajingan itu akhirnya dapat berguna.

Jongin segera mengambil pistol di saku celana pria itu lalu mengarahkannya dalam mode waspada. Ia dapat melihat Isabelle dan Krystal yang diamankan keluar dari klub. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang berada di lantai atas. Sepertinya, pria itu mencoba untuk mengamankan Sehun yang tampaknya menjadi target utama dari penyerangan ini.

Situasi di lantai bawah tidak sekacau di lantai atas. Walaupun, sebagian besar botol bir serta wine yang diatur berderet pada rak klub sudah hancur berkeping-keping akibat terkena peluru atau semacamnya. Jongin berlari menuju lantai atas. Ia menembakkan pistolnya ke arah beberapa orang yang mengincar dirinya. Ketika, pelurunya habis. Jongin terpaksa menggunakan tangan serta kakinya dan metode krav maga yang Zitao ajarkan padanya.

Ia tidak tahu berapa orang yang dirinya tinju serta tendang selama perjalanannya menaiki tangga. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan para korbannya itu dan dengan mudahnya menginjak tubuh mereka seolah mereka adalah alas kakinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Chanyeol tepat saat dirinya berada di anak tangga paling atas.

"Aku mencoba untuk membantu!" Jongin balik membentaknya. Lalu, meninju seorang bajingan yang mencoba menikam Chanyeol dari belakang. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku," Chanyeol hanya memutar mata sebagai balasan.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini," Chanyeol memberikan pistolnya pada Jongin dan entah mengapa, Jongin merasa sangat tersinggung. Ia menembak tiga orang sekaligus yang berada di lantai bawah membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan aneh. "Apa yang kau berusaha sampaikan padaku? Aku tidak mengerti,"

Jongin memberikan pistol itu kembali pada Chanyeol lalu berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, _Alpha_."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya memutar mata seraya menarik lengan Jongin. Pria itu menyeret Jongin menuruni tangga dan menembak siapa saja yang berusaha menghalanginya. "Ini perintah dari Sehun. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini,"

Dan barulah, Jongin teringat akan bajingan bernama Sehun. Ia melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menembakkan pistolnya lalu berbalik menendang perut seorang pria yang berusaha menyerangnya dari depan. Dan tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertumbukan. Sehun mengedipkan satu mata padanya lalu menancapkan pisau dari saku celananya ke mata seorang pria.

 _That fucking Alpha beast._

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bajingan itu?" Jongin berjalan mengekori Chanyeol. Lima orang anak buah keluarga Denommée membuat satu formasi untuk mengantarkan mereka menuju pintu belakang. Jongin perlu menundukkan kepala agar tidak terkena peluru yang entah mengapa sangat tertarik pada dirinya. Persetan, ia bahkan bukan anggota keluarga. Namun, nyawanya tetap terancam.

"Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, sudah lama Sehun tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini," jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya. Jongin perlu mengorek salah satu kupingnya karena yang benar saja.. ini cara seorang Oh Sehun bersenang-senang? Huh, sangat mengejutkan.

Begitu, mereka berada di luar hotel. Kelima anak buah Denommée kembali masuk ke dalam. Sementara, ada beberapa orang anak buah lainnya yang mengantar mereka menuju mobil Jeep yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi belakang. Sementara, seorang pria berkacamata hitam duduk dikursi kemudi. Jongin dapat mencium aroma Beta dari pria itu. "Apa Sehun masih ada di dalam?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya? Mungkin? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu!" jawab Chanyeol. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pria itu tampak sangat cemas. _Well,_ ini adalah pertanda buruk. "Cepat jalan, Jongdae!"

Pria bernama Jongdae itu menghela nafas lalu menginjak gas. Jongin menoleh keluar jendela mobil, melihat ada beberapa mobil polisi yang berderet mengepung area hotel. Para polisi berlarian serta mengamankan para pengunjung hotel serta warga sekitar area tersebut, mengevakuasi merea ke tempat yang lebih aman. Garis kuning menjadi batas yang tidak boleh dilewati, kecuali oleh polisi. Hotel yang awalnya ramai oleh pengunjung. Kini, menjadi seperti hotel berhantu yang hanya diisi oleh petugas kepolisian serta para tamu hotel yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara ledakan terdengar. Bukan hanya sekali, melainkan tiga kali. Jongin dan Chanyeol otomatis menoleh ke belakang, mendapati hotel tersebut sudah tertutup oleh lautan api serta asap yang menggumpal pekat di langit. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa melihat deretan mobil polisi lagi. Dan kalau tidak salah, ia mendengar jeritan yang begitu keras. Bukan hanya dari satu orang saja, melainkan banyak orang.

Jongdae nyaris menabrak seekor kucing saking kagetnya. "Apa ini salah satu dari rencana gila Sehun?" teriak Jongdae. Pria itu tampak terguncang.

"Mungkin saja!" dan entah mengapa, Chanyeol juga ikut berteriak. Pria itu terlihat sama terguncangnya.

Sementara itu, Jongin benar-benar menyesal telah membuang kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari jeratan keluarga yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang idiot seperti ini. Namun, sulit untuk dirinya akui, sebagian dirinya cukup mencemaskan Sehun.

.

.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Krystal begitu mereka tiba.

Jongdae berbelok di persimpangan sengaja menghindari gadis itu. Sedangkan, Chanyeol melotot ke arah bajingan itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyuman aneh. "Sehun akan baik-baik saja," namun, suaranya tidak bisa berbohong. Chanyeol sendiri pun merasa sedikit cemas.

Krystal menyipitkan matanya lalu mendorong bahu Chanyeol. "Jangan bohong! Serangan ini sudah didengar oleh Jasper. Dia meminta untuk segera bicara dengan Sehun karena, _damn_ , kerugian dari penyerangan para bajingan Rusia itu lumayan besar. Mereka tahu kalau hotel itu adalah salah satu aset keluarga kita di Korea yang bernilai cukup besar,"

Jongin yakin Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu. Pria itu sibuk dengan ponselnya entah informasi macam apa yang ia temukan. Sementara itu, Jongin mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang cukup mengganjal di dalam dirinya; "Siapa Jasper?"

Krystal beralih menatapnya dan ekspresi gadis itu berubah sedikit terkejut seolah ia melihat seorang anak buah mafia Rusia berdiri di hadapannya. "Wow, Jongin, kau masih di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Jasper LeRedoff Denommée adalah ayah Sehun. Dia juga yang memimpin keluarga Denommée. Bisa dibilang, itu menjadikan dirinya seperti raja bagi mafia Itali atau semacamnya. Intinya, Jasper bukan orang yang ingin kau temui. Dan, oh, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Krystal berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan serta sangat ingin menyingkirkannya. Namun, sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu tanyakan ada benarnya juga. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Ia bukan anggota keluarga. Ia juga bukan seseorang yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Sehun. Pada dasarnya, ia hanya seorang Omega yang " _diculik_ " oleh Sehun untuk dijadikan mainan bagi bajingan itu.

Wow, ia jadi semakin mempertanyakan apa yang dirinya lakukan di sini.

"Sebaiknya, aku pergi sekarang," sahut Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari ponselnya. Pria itu hendak mengejar Jongin untuk memintanya agar tetap tinggal. Namun, lengannya ditahan oleh Krystal yang sebagai seorang Alpha memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang dengannya. Chanyeol mendelik tajam ke arah gadis itu dan sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata makian padanya. Krystal sudah terlebih dahulu bicara membungkamnya. "Kehidupan ini terlalu berbahaya bagi pria malang itu. Aku tidak merendahkannya karena ia seorang Omega. Karena mau dia Omega, Beta atau Alpha, kehidupan semacam ini tidak pantas baginya. Dia orang baik. Sementara, kita orang jahat. Aku yakin Sehun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama,"

Penjelasan Krystal membuat Chanyeol sadar kalau Jongin berbeda dari mereka. Pria itu memiliki pilihan untuk menjadi orang baik atau orang jahat. Sementara, dirinya, Krystal, Isabelle dan Sehun yang sudah terlahir dengan darah Denomme tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerima nasib menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang jahat. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin mengantarnya sampai flat dengan selamat," kata Chanyeol sambil menggunakan ekspresi memohon yang membuat Krystal segera melepaskannya dengan wajah jijik. Terkadang, Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat menjijikkan.

"Cepat pergi sana!" Krystal mendorong bahu pria itu seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Chanyeol memutar mata, lantas berlari menuju keluar rumah.

Ketika, ia menemukan Jongin sedang melawan tiga orang _bodyguard_ yang berusaha untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol sempat melihat sisi keluarga Denommée di dalam diri pria itu. Namun, ia segera membuang pemikiran konyolnya itu jauh-jauh lalu menghampiri mereka berempat yang sibuk menyerang satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mengantar Jongin pulang," kata Chanyeol dengan suara lantang. Membuat perkelahian antara empat orang itu terhenti. Ketiga bodyguard itu langsung menjauh dari Jongin, menundukkan badan mereka sebagai tanda hormat bagi Chanyeol, lantas berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam mansion.

"Kau harusnya datang daritadi," gumam Jongin dengan nafas terengah. Omega itu menyeringai padanya menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Kalau aku datang lebih awal, aku tidak akan melihat aksi kungfumu," gurau Chanyeol.

Jongin mengenyitkan dahinya dan bergumam, "Sebenarnya, itu krav maga."

Chanyeol berjalan di depan Jongin, mengabaikan perkataan pria itu. Jongin hanya mengekor di belakangnya seperti bocah yang tersesat. Begitu mereka sampai di belakang mansion, tepatnya di dalam garasi yang dipenuhi oleh mobil serta motor _sport_ yang harganya jauh lebih mahal daripada gedung flatnya, membuat Jongin termangu kagum. Ia mulai memikirkan seberapa kaya dan berkuasanya keluarga Denommée. Apa mereka mampu membeli menara Eiffel? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah membeli menara Eiffel. Hell no!

Chanyeol memilih untuk menggunakan Jeep yang sebelumnya mereka tumpangi. Jongin duduk di bangku depan menemani Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dibangku kemudi. Lagu Justin Bieber terdengar dari tape mobil membuat Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol siap untuk menggodanya. "Persetan denganmu! Aku yakin Jongdae mengganti sesuatu saat kita turun," Chanyeol membantah asumsi yang bahkan belum Jongin tuduhkan padanya.

"Aku hanya melirik ke arahmu, oke? Kenapa kau sensitif sekali?"

Setelah itu, Jongin terbahak keras. Omega itu tidak menahan dirinya sama sekali untuk menertawai Alpha di sampingnya. Dan jujur saja, sekalipun tingkahnya cukup menyebalkan. Chanyeol akui kalau Jongin bukan Omega seperti pada umumnya. Pria itu kuat, tahu bagaimana caranya bertarung, dan memiliki selera humor yang buruk. Intinya, Chanyeol cukup menyukai Jongin sebagai seorang Omega.

"Aku mendengar dari Sehun kalau orangtuamu dibunuh oleh mafia Rusia?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu berhasil mengubah senyuman di bibir Jongin menjadi senyum getir.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan tenang. Jongin menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi malam itu. Ia masih berusia delapan tahun dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia dapat merasakan bibir ibunya menyentuh keningnya lalu berbisik mimpi indah. Lalu, suara tembakan terdengar dari luar kamar. Ibunya kembali berbisik padanya mengatakan kalau apapun yang terjadi ia harus menjadi Omega yang kuat dan dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri.

 _"Dunia ini kejam, sayang,"_

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil namanya. Jongin yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan setetes air mata mengalir jatuh. "Maafkan aku," ujar Chanyeol kemudian. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Sebagian dari dirinya dapat mengerti akan perasaan kehilangan yang Jongin rasakan.

"Lupakan saja," gumam Jongin seraya membuang muka.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Dan itulah obrolan terakhir mereka sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menurunkan Jongin di depan gedung flat pria itu. Jongin meloncat turun dari Jeep. Omega itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan ucapan selamat tinggal. Chanyeol menunggu sampai Jongin menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung flat. Di dalam hati pria itu, ada rasa penyesalan yang cukup mengganggunya dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

.

.

Meskipun, kasurnya terasa tidak seempuk kasur di rumah (atau kastil) keluarga Denomme. Ia lebih memilih kasurnya ini karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah miliknya dan bukan milik Sehun atau keluarga mafia bajingan itu. Di sini, semuanya adalah milik Jongin sendiri. Sehingga, ia tidak perlu merasa berutang pada siapapun. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Apa yang dialaminya selama dua atau tiga hari ini masih terasa tidak nyata baginya. Mungkin saja, ia sedang bermimpi sekarang dan ketika waktunya tiba untuk terbangun, ia akan mengingat semua ini sebagai satu pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Jongin mengecek ponselnya mendapati lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongdae dan Kris. Ada dua pesan yang kebanyakan dari Jongdae dan satu pesan dari Kris.

From : Kris (asshole #1)

tahanan omega itu dimasukkan ke dalam sel alpha. im sorry.

Jongin bangkit bangun. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang dibacanya. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu. Walaupun, bajingan Omega itu sangat menyebalkan dan telah memanipulasi semua orang. Mereka tetap tidak bisa memasukkan Omega ke dalam sel Alpha. Itu sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan dan jauh lebih sadis dari siksaan yang sebenarnya. Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Ia bersumpah akan mengeluarkan Omega itu.

Namun, sebelum ia memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membebaskan omega itu. Suara bantingan pintu serta benda terjatuh terdengar dari samping flatnya. Jongin bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu keluar flatnya. Ia memiliki firasat kalau Sehun bersembunyi di dalam sana. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam flat Sehun. Ia melihat jejak darah yang berada di lantai serta tembok. Begitu, ia berada di tengah ruangan. Ia melihat Sehun berbaring lemah _shirtless_ di atas sofa sedang menekan luka akibat tusukan pisau pada bahunya.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Jongin cukup keras sampai Sehun berbalik menatap ke arahnya. Sehun tidak bicara. Bibirnya mengatup rapat serta wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit sama sekali. Alpha itu hanya berbaring di sana seperti robot yang mengeluarkan darah.

Jongin memutar mata, lantas berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mencari baskom lalu mengisinya dengan air panas. Ia juga masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun (membuat bajingan itu meringis) dan mengacak-acak lemarinya mencari handuk kecil. Jongin bersumpah kalau ia tidak menyentuh boxer Calvin Klein Sehun dan membayangkan pria itu memakainya. Ia bersumpah atas nama Byun Baekhyun. Ketika, semua yang Jongin butuhkan sudah lengkap. Ia menaruh baskom di atas meja yang berada di samping sofa. "Kau bisa duduk?"

Sesaat, Jongin berpikir kalau Sehun tidak akan mendengarkannya atau malah akan membentaknya. Namun, saat pria itu bangkit bangun dan duduk bersandar pada sofa. Jujur saja, Jongin cukup terkejut. Ia duduk di samping Sehun dengan handuk basah ditangannya. Sehun berhenti menekan luka dibahunya. Alpha itu membiarkan Jongin, yang tampak sedikit ragu serta beberapa kali meliriknya, menyentuh lukanya.

Entah bagaimana, Jongin merasa kalau Sehun seperti memercayakan sesuatu padanya. Dan itu membuat Jongin nyaris menahan nafas serta diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum samar.

Jongin membersihkan luka Sehun serta jejak darah yang berada di sekitar bahunya. Ia terlalu fokus sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang menyentuh dada serta perut Sehun dengan handuk. Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan terhibur. "Kau punya perban atau sesuatu?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala membuat Jongin menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membalut lukamu untuk sementara dengan handuk ini,"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gesture tubuhnya. Pria itu menganggukkan kepala. Jongin berpindah menyentuh luka pada bahunya dan menekan luka tersebut dengan perlahan. Tanpa dirinya sadari lagi, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun saat ia membalut bahu pria itu dengan handuk. Sehun masih terdiam mengamatinya.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun. Jongin mengangkat kepala untuk menjawabnya. Namun, sebelum ia bisa membuka mulutnya. Sehun langsung mencium bibirnya membuat mata Jongin terbelalak nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Sehun menciumnya dengan perlahan-lahan seolah pria itu tidak ingin melewatkan setiap detiknya. Ciuman Sehun jelas memabukkan. Semua orang yang pernah merasakan bibir pria itu pasti akan mengakui kalau Sehun adalah good kisser. Jongin mulai memejamkan mata, bahkan tanpa dirinya sadari. Mereka mulai saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga berbaring di atas sofa. Tangan Jongin yang sialnya terlalu panjang terentang ke atas membuat baskom yang persis berada di pinggiran meja terjatuh dan mengenai wajahnya. Sehun yang semulanya ingin kembali mencium Jongin, termangu kagum melihat kondisi Jongin yang basah sekarang. Untungnya, air itu tidak panas lagi. Jongin membeku di atas sofa. Baskom menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah.

Sejenak, mereka hanya terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Hingga, akhirnya Sehun memecah keheningan dengan tawa keras pria itu.

" _What the fuck, Jongin?!_ Apa kau bisa mengulanginya lagi?" lalu, ia kembali terbahak keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Luka yang berada dibahunya benar-benar terlupakan.

Jongin melemparkan baskom itu ke muka Sehun seraya berteriak, " _FUCK YOU!_ "

.

.

Rin's note :

aku sengaja bikin chapter ini lebih ringan dan begitu dark. karena aku finally sadar kalau fanfic aku dark semua lol so, aku selipin a bit humour di sini.. dan aku juga sengaja nggak bikin smutt di chapter ini heheehe

So, BAMF!Jongin everyone.. i just fucking i love with his chara here! Chara dia di sini nyaris mirip sama Jongin di Accidentally married yang lol banget. dan tbh aku nggak maksud buat bikin a bit chankai di sini. but, dunno deh.. liat aja perkembangan ke depannya. tapi, untuk sekarang moment mereka di ff ini cuma bromance aja

Anyways, thank you so much for you support guys! Kadang kalau baca komen dari kalian suka bikin aku terharu gimana gitu haha so, buat membalas kebaikan kalian yang udah review, fav or follow fanfic-fanfic aku. aku berpikir buat ngerekomen ff kalian di ff aku. jadi, setiap aku update aku bakal bikin part khusus buat rekomen ff kalian. So, please shout out your fic in the review, okay?

karena aku mikir begini setiap karya itu butuh diapresiasi. aku nggak bakal ngejudge silent reader atau ngeluh soal mereka. because i just dont care (aku tipe yang nggak begitu mikirin tanggapan orang lol). tapi, diluar sana (eak) banyak author yang rela buang waktu mereka ngetik panjang-panjang atau bersusah payah untuk update. tapi, setiap mereka update apresiasi yang mereka dapatkan itu nggak sebanding dengan usaha mereka. that sounds kind of sad, right?

jujur, aku nyaris udah nggak pernah baca ff hunkai di ffn. karena kegiatanku setiap harinya tidur. jadi, untuk membantu para author dan melestarikan ff pairing fav ku di ffn. aku pikir kenapa nggak bikin section kayak gini aja kkkk


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5 : getting closer

a chapter dedicated for mega yang dari kemarin minta update lol

.

Tidak biasanya ia menginjaki lorong sel dengan situasi sehening ini. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sel yang menyimpan seorang Omega di antara penjahat Alpha lainnya. Ia membuka gembok sel dengan kunci dan mendorong pintu besi itu. Tubuhnya membeku begitu melihat keadaan di dalam sel yang diluar ekspektasinya.

Luhan duduk di bangku besi, menghadap ke arahnya tanpa sehelai pakaian pun membalut tubuhnya. Pria itu menjilat bercak darah di sudut bibirnya membuat bulu kuduk Kris berdiri. Di belakang Luhan, ada enam tubuh Alpha berbaring di lantai sel yang dingin dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Darah menghias tembok beton serta lantai. Luhan menyeringai padanya menunjukkan kalau ini semua adalah karya _masterpiece_ -nya.

"Apa aku masih belum layak menjadi salah satu dari antara kalian?"

Pertanyaan Luhan itu berhasil menyadarkan Kris kalau cepat atau lambat pasti bajingan Omega ini mengenali siapa dirinya. Raut muka Kris berubah menjadi lebih dingin serta bengis. Bibirnya mengatup rapat membentuk garis kaku. Ia menutup pintu sel dengan rapat. "Kau tahu siapa aku,"

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Luhan membuka kaki memberikan satu undangan yang sulit untuk Kris tolak. "Tentu saja, aku tahu siapa kau, Alpha. Kau adalah penerus generasi mafia Rusia yang ditakuti itu,"

Kris menyeringai. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan lalu berbisik, "Dan kau adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Denommée."

Luhan balas menatapnya. Ia tidak menunjukkan rasa takut atau tunduk sama sekali yang memberikan suatu kesan bahwa meski dirinya seorang Omega, ia tidak akan merendahkan dirinya pada orang lain. Kris menyukai sikap Luhan yang tidak menunjukkan kalau bajingan itu adalah seorang Omega. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kris terus terang.

Luhan kembali mengangkat satu kakinya dan mengarahkannya pada selangkangan Kris. Omega itu menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menggoda penis yang Kris yang mulai menegang. " _I want to be yours,"_ bisik Luhan setengah mendesah.

Kris mengepalkan tangan berusaha menahan dirinya. Ia tidak akan dipermainkan oleh bajingan dari keluarga Denomme yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Ia tahu permainan macam apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan padanya. Dan ia bersumpah atas kuburan kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak akan pernah tergoda.

Kris memilih untuk menyerah kali ini. Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Matanya beradu pada Luhan yang merasa puas telah membuat Alpha terakhir musuh keluarganya itu tidak bisa berkutik. Kris keluar dari sel dan kembali menggembok pintunya. Langkahnya menuju kantor semakin memberat begitu ia menyadari kalau penisnya masih menegang. _Fuck that whore!_ Kris menggeram pelan berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan Luhan menunggingkan badan untuknya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih menahanku di sini?"

"Siapa yang menahanmu? Kau saja yang tampaknya tidak mau pergi. Lagipula, tidak ada juga yang mencarimu, kan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun itu berhasil membungkam dan menusuk hati Jongin. Meski, sulit untuk dirinya akui. Memang selama nyaris seminggu menjadi "tahanan" Oh Sehun, tidak ada satu pun tanda orang yang mencarinya. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga dan juga teman yang akan mencemaskannya. Apa sebaiknya ia harus mulai merelakan kehidupannya ditangan Oh Sehun? Jongin menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak_ , sampai kapanpun ia tidak sudi menjadi bagian dari keluarga sakit jiwa ini. Ia tidak ingin berhubungan sama sekali dengan yang namanya mafia, mengingat orangtuanya dibunuh oleh sekelompok mafia yang juga menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Lihat, kau malah diam. Artinya apa yang aku bicarakan tadi memang benar," Sehun menyeringai puas. Jongin mendelik tajam padanya, tidak menyukai kebenaran yang dikatakan pria itu.

Selama dua hari ini, Sehun bersikeras untuk melatih ketahanan fisik serta _skill_ Jongin. Entah apa maksud serta tujuannya, Jongin yang berpikir untuk menggunakan keahlian barunya ini untuk berbalik menyerang Sehun serta puluhan _bodyguard_ Beta sialannya hanya menurut saja. Ia mengikuti berbagai macam _trainning_ yang mustahil untuk dilakukan Omega selama dua hari ini. Terkadang, di tengah jalannya latihan ia suka mendapati beberapa orang penonton yang menyaksikan betapa keras _trainning_ -nya dengan sorot mata kagum serta decakan tak percaya. Tak jarang Jongin mendengar keraguan mereka terhadap statusnya sebagai Omega.

Jongin melemparkan pisau di tangannya, lurus hingga tertancap pada titik target sasaran. Dengan seringai yang cukup menguji kesabaran Sehun, pria itu memainkan pisau terakhir ditangannya sambil melemparkan tatapan merendahkan pada Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kau berdiri di sana dengan sebuah apel di atas kepalamu dan mari kita uji keberuntunganmu, Mr. Alpha?" tanya Jongin sengaja memancingnya.

Sehun tidak sebodoh yang Jongin harapkan. Ia tahu permainan macam apa yang Jongin berusaha lakukan sekarang. Pria itu sedang mencoba untuk merendahkan dirinya. Memancing amarah serta egonya sampai ia kehilangan rasional dan berakhir menggantikan tembok itu menjadi sasaran utama pisau seorang Omega. Sehun menarik seringai licik. Ia adalah seorang Alpha dengan kekuasaan serta harga diri yang tinggi. Ia tidak akan pernah merendahkan dirinya di hadapan siapapun, terutama seorang Omega.

Sehun merampas pisau terakhir itu dari tangan Jongin. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, matanya mengilat tajam hanya tertuju pada Jongin seorang dan tanpa melihat titik target di seberang sana, ia melemparkan pisau itu dengan begitu ringan. Nafas Jongin langsung terasa sesak begitu ia melihat pisau lemparan Sehun itu tertancap pada titik target berdampingan dengan pisaunya. Ketika, Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi. Wajah Alpha bajingan itu begitu dekat padanya.

Tidak ada seringai di bibirnya, yang ada hanya kilatan tajam yang membuat mata hitam kelamnya bersinar. Jongin seolah hanyut di dalam mata Sehun yang begitu dalam. Tiba-tiba saja, lututnya terasa lemas saat Sehun dengan terang-terangan mencium aroma khas Omega-nya. Kepalanya kemudian terasa pusing saat Sehun mendekatkan bibir pria itu pada telinganya. "Sepertinya, aku lebih beruntung daripadamu," bisik Sehun lalu bibir itu berpindah mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

Jongin mematung di tempat. Ia membiarkan Sehun berlalu pergi meninggalkannya di dalam ruangan _trainning._ Begitu pintu ruangan tertutup rapat, Jongin langsung menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila serta dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun mengatur nafas yang sempat menyesek. Tanpa dirinya sadari, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah. Gairah yang berhasil terkubur dalam di dalam dirinya kembali naik ke permukaan.

Tiba-tiba saja, permukaan kulit Jongin terasa panas. Ia langsung jatuh berjongkok di lantai berusaha menahan berbagai macam reaksi tidak biasa akibat sentuhan Sehun barusan.

 _Fuck,_ ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya!

 _Apa jangan-jangan ini karena..._ Lutut Jongin terasa lemas, begitupun dengan tubuhnya. Ia nyaris saja ambruk kalau ia tidak menahan dirinya dengan berpegangan dengan ujung meja. Hanya ada satu jawaban yang dapat menjelaskan situasinya ini.

Salah satu hal yang dibencinya sebagai seorang Omega adalah masa _in heat_ yang berlangsung sekitar seminggu atau paling lama sebulan. Masa ini bisa dibilang adalah masa yang diberikan bagi Omega untuk mencari pasangan mereka kalau dilihat secara pandangan positifnya. Namun, bagi Jongin sendiri, masa _in heat_ adalah malapetaka. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia pasti akan melewati batasan-batasan terlarang yang akan disesalinya kemudian. Dan tentu saja, melewati masa _in heat_ di luar isolasi apartemennya semakin memperburuk situasi ini.

Tubuhnya semakin menghangat. Ia harus segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri di dalam sana. Setelah itu, mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan seseorang untuk membelikannya obat yang dapat menekan hormon serta aroma _in heat_ -nya ini. Ia tidak ingin ada satu pun Alpha yang mencium aroma mengundangnya, terutama Sehun.

 _Ya, tentu saja, terutama Alpa bajingan seperti Oh Sehun._

.

.

Sialnya, begitu Jongin sampai di kamarnya yang lagi-lagi diacak-acak oleh Isabelle atau Krystal. Omega itu tersadar kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa dipercayainya di rumah ini. Ia harus membeli obat itu sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Namun, yang jadi masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari _mansion_ yang lebih mirip penjara Pentagon ini?

"Jongin-ah," panggil seorang gadis dari ambang pintu. Kepala Krystal menyembul ke dalam kamarnya dan dari pengamatannya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang gadis itu inginkan darinya. "Ayo, kita _shopping_ bersama,"

 _Brengsek._ Jongin langsung menggeram rendah dan bukannya ketakutan, Krystal malah menganggap Omega itu sangat _hot_. "Aku memang Omega. Tapi, bukan berarti aku ini bisa disamakan dengan _kalian_ ," _Ya, kalian, para mahluk hawa yang suka membuang waktunya di salon atau mal._

Krystal tidak pernah merajuk pada pria mana pun, terutama pada Omega. Namun, ia melakukannya pada Jongin. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut maju serta sorot matanya sengaja menunjukkan suatu kekecewaan. "Tapi, tapi, aku perlu membeli _jumpsuit_ baru! Selain itu, hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran! Kau harus menemaniku, Omega!"

Untung saja, _gender_ Krystal masih perempuan. Jika saja, Alpha itu adalah seorang laki-laki dengan tingkah culas serta sok memerintahnya itu (yang jujur saja agak menyerupai Sehun). Mungkin, ia sudah menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Memangnya, _patner in crime_ -mu kemana?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak peduli.

Wajah _aegyo_ Krystal berubah menjadi berang. Raut wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kalau ia tidak ingin menjawab apapun pertanyaan mengenai Isabelle yang Jongin duga sedang pergi kencan dengan kekasih barunya. Oke, Isabelle memang gadis yang sangat cantik dengan wajah khas Eropa-nya. Tapi, siapa sih laki-laki atau perempuan waras yang bisa tahan dengan tingkahnya yang seperti kloningan Krystal dan Sehun? Jongin yakin kalau pada akhirnya Krystal lah pilihan terakhir gadis itu.

Tepat sebelum Krystal mengamuk padanya atau mulai mengutuki Isabelle serta kekasih barunya, Chanyeol melintas di depan kamar Jongin dan berhenti saat menyadari adanya aura-aura membunuh dari Krystal dan Jongin benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dari gadis itu. "Hei, ada apa ini?"

Krystal maupun Jongin beralih menatap Chanyeol. Menurut Jongin, dari semua anggota keluarga sakit jiwa ini hanyalah Chanyeol yang tampaknya masih bisa disembuhkan (dan, tentu saja, dari mereka semua Oh Sehun lah yang paling kronis). Krystal tiba-tiba saja memeluk lengan Chanyeol (yang selalu membuat Jongin tidak fokus) lalu mulai merajuk padanya. "Yeol, antar aku dan Jongin ke mal, ya!"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan datar lalu melirik ke arah Jongin yang hanya mematung di tempat. Pria itu kemudian beralih kembali pada Krystal, menatap lurus pada gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan dengan seutas senyum kecil ia mengangguk. Krystal nyaris menjerit histeris, tapi langsung membungkam dirinya sendiri dengan mencium pipi Chanyeol. _"Thanks, brother!"_

Gadis berambut _ombre_ hitam serta ungu violet itu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian bersama Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. "Kau benar-benar memanjakannya," gumam Jongin, cukup keras bagi Chanyeol untuk mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku terbiasa memanjakan Krystal dan Sehun,"

Jongin nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Telinganya terasa seperti akan berdarah. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Seorang Oh Sehun bisa ber- _aegyo_ dan merengek seperti Krystal saat keinginannya tidak bisa terpenuhi? Huh, sangat mengejutkan. Tanpa dirinya sadari, Jongin terkekeh geli membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Sehun lah yang tadi merajuk pada dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Memang sulit untuk dibayangkan, tapi saat Sehun kecil dia sangat.. bagaimana menjelaskannya, hmm, sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari orang lain. Dan sedikit bocoran saja, bajingan itu memiliki banyak _aegyo_ saat umurnya masih belasan tahun," ujar Chanyeol lagi. Dan seperti dirinya, pria itu tidak bisa menahan senyum geli yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Pasti, mengerikan sekali,"

"Sampai sekarang, Sehun tidak pernah tahan jika harus mendengar soal cerita tentang masa kecilnya. Ia sendiri pun sadar kalau masa-masa _aegyo_ -nya itu sangat memalukan,"

Hmm, mungkin ia bisa menggunakan informasi yang baru diketahuinya untuk menyiksa Oh Sehun. Jongin diam-diam menarik seringai dan mulai membayangkan Sehun yang meminta ampun padanya saat ia mulai membeberkan masa _kelam_ bajingan arogan itu.

Sementara, Jongin sedang membuat skenario penyiksaan Oh Sehun dalam otaknya. Chanyeol mulai merasa gusar saat ia menyadari kalau cepat atau lambat ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Jongin. Mungkin, Sehun, Krystal, Isabelle atau keluarga mereka lainnya bisa saja berpura-pura tidak peduli. Namun, ia bukan mereka dan ia juga lelah untuk menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Ia harus mencari Luhan dan membawanya kembali ke rumah ini.

"Jongin, apa kau pernah mendengar seorang tahanan Omega bernama Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin langsung menatap lurus ke arahnya dan menyadari perubahan dari raut muka Alpha itu. Nama Luhan itu terdengar familiar baginya. Ia bersumpah kalau ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Namun, sebelum ia bisa mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Krystal sudah kembali ke kamarnya dengan senyum merekah lebar. Sangat lebar, malah. Dan tebak siapa orang yang dibawanya kali ini? _Ya, tentu saja, Oh Sehun dengan wajah bosannya._

"Tumben, kau tidak memberontak kali ini?" goda Chanyeol yang segera mendapat delikan tajam dari Sehun. Delikan tajam itu bermakna sama dengan ancaman _'diam saja kalau kau masih ingin hidup'._

Layaknya juru bicara Sehun, Krystal mewakili pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aku yakin bajingan ini juga butuh _refreshing_ , Yeol. Kau tahu, saat menemukannya di ruang kerja dengan dua tumpukan kertas yang entah apa isinya. Aku tahu kalau aku harus membuatnya berhenti sebelum ia depresi dan menyiksa Alferd,"

Alferd adalah tangan kanan keluarga Denommée yang bisa dibilang mengurus seluruh kebutuhan _mansion_ dan penghuninya ini. Seperti Alferd di film Batman, pria paruh baya itu juga memiliki karakter yang sama. Jongin baru tiga kali bertemu Alferd yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Namun, meski begitu ia sudah menyukai Alferd yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan _respect_. Berbeda sekali dengan para _guard mansion_ yang terkadang masih menatap rendah dirinya hanya karena ia seorang Omega.

"Alferd yang malang," Chanyeol mendecak sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Jika saja, Krystal tidak menjerit meminta mereka semua untuk segera pergi (dengan alasan _"sebelum nanti kita kehabisan sale-nya!"_ seolah mereka bertiga akan ikut belanja dengan gadis itu). Mungkin, ia akan melihat Sehun mematahkan leher Chanyeol atau sebaliknya. Jongin tersenyum geli membayangkan perkelahian kedua Alpha itu. Namun, dalam sekejap senyumnya lenyap saat ia mendengar Sehun mencibirnya.

"Dasar aneh,"

Jongin tahu kalau cibiran tidak masuk akal (dan sangat _bullshit_ itu) ditujukan padanya. Karena meskipun Sehun hanya bergumam, tatapan pria itu secara terang-terangan ditujukan padanya. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan delikan tajam. Sedangkan, Sehun kembali menarik seringai yang entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya kembali memanas. Dan barulah Jongin menyadari sesuatu yang menghantam dirinya cukup keras.

 _Fuck, fuck, kenapa tubuhnya hanya bereaksi pada bajingan itu?!_

.

.

Jongin menahan dirinya mati-matian yang semakin sensitif oleh sentuhan siapapun. Dan mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini? Jawaban itu ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol yang diam-diam adalah seorang _shopaholic_ sudah mabuk dengan diskon gila-gilaan seperti Krystal yang terakhir kali Jongin lihat sedang rebutan _heels_ dengan seorang _ahjumma_. Sehingga, dirinya dan Sehun berakhir terpisah oleh mereka berdua di antara ratusan manusia _shopaholic_ yang haus akan diskon. Beberapa kali, lengannya bersentuhan dengan Sehun saat mereka berusaha keluar dari kerumunan toko itu. Jongin dapat merasakan sengatan yang langsung membuat tubuhnya melemah serta konsentrasinya terbagi.

Sehun yang merasa Jongin terlalu lamban akhirnya menggenggam tangan Omega itu dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan. Membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Detak jantung serta denyut nadinya seolah berlomba. Tubuhnya kembali memanas dan jika ia tidak bisa menahannya, mungkin penisnya sudah menegang di bawah sana. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, kenapa ia jadi mudah terangsang seperti ini?!_

Jongin yang kemudian menyadari betapa menyedihkannya situasi ini kemudian tertawa layaknya orang gila sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis setelah itu. Sehun serta pengunjung Starbucks lainnya menatap ke arah Omega itu dan diam-diam mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

"Alpha itu terlalu sempurna untuk memiliki pasangan Omega. Maksudku, sekarang kan hubungan Alpha dan Alpha tidak begitu aneh lagi. Walaupun, Alpha dan Alpha sulit sekali untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Setidaknya, generasi penerus Alpha itu tidak akan dirusak oleh Omega,"

"Ya, ya, aku setuju sekali. Omega itu sebaiknya dijadikan sebagai pabrik _baby_ saja. Jadi, siapa yang membutuhkan anak bisa memakai jasa Omega itu,"

"Terdengar seperti pelacur saja,"

"Hei, bukannya mereka memang pelacur?"

Lalu, dua orang perempuan Beta yang duduk persis di samping mereka terbahak keras sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin. Sesungguhnya, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar komentar-komentar pedas (dan kadang memang kurang ajar) tentang Omega dari para Alpha maupun Beta yang menganggap diri mereka jauh lebih bernilai daripada Omega. Namun, meski begitu, ia masih tidak bisa menahan rasa nyeri pada telinga serta hatinya. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk tetap terangkat dan akhirnya, ia kembali terkalahkan oleh orang-orang brengsek yang bahkan tidak tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi seorang Omega.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera pergi dari sini, aku tidak akan segan-segan menembak kepala kalian sekarang juga,"

Seisi Starbuck membeku begitu mendengar ancaman yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak atau bahkan berpikir untuk membantu kedua Beta itu. Semua orang yang awalnya tidak peduli kini mendelik ke arah dua orang Beta seolah mengusir mereka untuk segera keluar. Dan tanpa bicara ataupun berani membantah, kedua perempuan Beta itu segera berlari keluar dari Starbucks.

Sehun yang dengan santainya menyesap _hot chocolate_ milknya kini menatap lurus ke arah Jongin. Seperti yang lainnya, Jongin masih membeku di tempatnya masih tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan untuknya.

 _What the hell?!_ Pria Alpha itu baru saja membelanya.

"Aku yakin mereka akan melapor pada polisi. Atau seseorang di ruangan ini pasti akan melakukannya," gumam Jongin.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka hanya akan membuang tenaga mereka dengan berbagai macam argumentasi mereka padaku. Karena asal tahu saja, sebagi anggota keluarga Denommée, kami semua kebal akan hukum," jelas Sehun dengan senyuman bangga yang cenderung menyombongkan diri.

"Maksudnya?" Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sebagai seseorang yang bekerja dalam bidang hukum, hal ini sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Keluarga Denommée mengendalikan sebagian dari pemerintah. Kami memberikan mereka fasilitas serta pinjaman dalam jumlah besar dan sebagai gantinya, mereka melindungi kami dari berbagai macam tuntutan maupun tuduhan yang bisa memanjarakan kami,"

 _Wah, jadi mitos itu benar-benar nyata?_ Jongin pernah mendengar soal keluarga mafia yang selama ini mendapat perlindungan dari hukum. Namun, ia tidak pernah memercayainya karena dirinya yang naif terlalu memercayai pemerintah.

Jongin menyesap _greentea latte_ -nya dengan perasaan berkobar. Sebagai seseorang yang taat hukum dan pembela keadilan, ia tidak akan membiarkan pemerintah dikendalikan oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggungjawab seperti Sehun. "Pemerintah tidak-" namun, sebelum ia sempat memulai argumentasinya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan mencium bibirnya.

Pria itu menghisap bibirnya seolah ingin merasakan rasa _greentea_ yang mungkin masih tersisa di permukaan bibirnya. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Otaknya mati oleh gairah yang memancing seluruh saraf di dalam otaknya untuk membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang pria itu ingin lakukan padanya. Sehun menciumnya dengan lambat, tidak terburu-buru, dan benar-benar membuatnya mabuk sampai ia menginginkan _lebih._

Ketika, Sehun mencium aroma menyengat dari selangkangan Jongin. Alpha itu tahu kalau dirinya harus berhenti. Ia melepaskan Jongin lalu menatapnya dengan seringai menggoda. Ia mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan satu jempolnya. Sehun masih dapat merasakan rasa bibir Jongin yang bercampur dengan rasa _greentea._

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," _jadi aku menciummu._

Jongin baru saja akan membalasnya dengan berbagai macam kata makian serta kutukan. Namun, Sehun sudah menggenggam tangannya _lagi_ dan menariknya untuk bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang yang memerkosamu. Jika, kau tidak mendengarkanku kali ini saja. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menolongmu lagi, Jongin,"

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa orang Alpha dengan terang-terangan menatap ke arah dirinya seolah mereka akan menerkam dirinya. Daripada nyawanya terancam dan ia berakhir di _gangbang_ oleh para bajingan itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat dan mendekatkan diri padanya. Sehun diam-diam melirik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, " _mignon."_

Jongin yang mendengar samar gumaman Sehun itu bertanya padanya setelah mereka berada di luar Starbucks. "Kau bilang apa?"

Sehun masih menggenggam tangannya lalu menjawab dengan wajah serius, "Aku bilang kalau lebihbaik kalau aku yang memperkosamu daripada mereka semua."

Wajah Jongin memerah antara karena malu, emosi atau keduanya. " _Fuck off, Jerk!"_

.

.

Rin's note :

*mignon : cute, lovely, etc

aku mager nulis note jadi kalau mau nanya something langsung me askfm aku aja (ferineee)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6 : not now, baby

Suara dentuman musik menghidupkan klub milik keluarga Denomme yang berletak di pelosok Busan. Walaupun, letaknya jauh dari keramaian kota. Klub yang kata Chanyeol merupakan tempat transaksi segala macam bisnis ilegal keluarganya ini termasuk ke dalam lima klub eksklusif yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang di Busan. Pengunjung klub yang daritadi dirinya perhatikan secara diam-diam adalah orang penting dengan setelan jas mahal Serra gaya parlente yang menyolok. Ia duduk di lantai dua klub bersama dengan Krystal, Isabelle dan Chanyeol. Krystal dan Isabelle yang tampaknya mulai mabuk, saling menyentuh wajah satu sama lain, lalu terbahak keras. Chanyeol mengulum senyum memaklumi di bibirnya. Dua perempuan Alpha itu memang selalu bertingkah aneh setiap mereka mabuk.

Dari lantai dua, ia bisa melihat apa saja yang terjadi di lantai bawah. Matanya menyipit saat menyadari kalau _bodyguard_ yang berjaga Serra kamera CCTV di dalam klub berjumlah lebih banyak daripada klub pada umumnya. Ia menarik seringai, lantas berkata, "Jadi, Oh Sehun bisa paranoid juga."

Awalnya, Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Jongin. Namun, begitu Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk kamera serta beberapa Alpha maupun Beta yang berjaga dengan waspada di lantai atas maupun bawah. Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengerti dan tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya, ayah Sehun lah yang paranoid. Klub ini adalah jantung dari segala macam bisnis ilegalnya di Korea. Jika, Rusia berhasil menyerang klub ini. Mungkin, nyawa Sehun lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya,"

Alis Jongin nyaris menyatu begitu mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ada yang terasa janggal baginya. Karena ia terlanjur mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai keluarga Denomme, ia berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya ia bertanya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. "Aku yakin tidak ada ayah yang akan membunuh anaknya sendiri hanya karena bisnis," kata Jongin. Baekhyun selalu menyebut sebagai manipulator yang hebat. Dengan permainan kata-katanya, ia bisa mendapatkan berbagai macam informasi yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Chanyeol yang jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin lalu berbisik padanya, "Sehun sebenarnya bukan pewaris utama keluarga Denomme. Ia adalah anak dari Oh Inhwa, istri kedua ayahnya. Keluarga Oh sendiri masih memiliki darah yakuza dan mengendalikan perdagangan illegal di pelabuhan Incheon. Sehun memilih menggunakan marga ibunya karena ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di sini."

"Lalu, kenapa ia menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Denomme sekarang?"

"Aku pernah mendengar dari ibuku kalau istri pertama Mr. Jasper Denomme melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki Omega. Keluarga Denomme yang tidak mungkin mewariskan tahta kerajaan bisnis mereka pada seorang Omega memutuskan untuk mengasingkan anak pertama Jasper itu. Lalu, Jasper menikah lagi dengan ibu Sehun dan barulah ia mendapat keturunan yang diharapkannya. Seorang Alpha,"

Mata Jongin memicing tajam. Bukan hanya instingnya sebagai Omega saja yang terganggu oleh cerita Chanyeol itu, melainkan juga ada suatu perasaan gusar yang membuatnya ingin berteriak mengutuk setiap orang yang berusaha mengambil hak Omega Malang itu. "Apa Sehun tahu mengenai fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya bukan pewaris utama?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani memberitahunya. Sehun dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi keluarga kami, _damn_ , bahkan bagi seluruh kelompok mafia yang tunduk di bawah perintah kami. Ada banyak hal yang Sehun korbankan untuk berdiri di posisinya sekarang ini. Sehingga, rasanya wajar kalau tidak ada yang tega memberitahunya mengenai kebenaran ini,"

Sesuatu mendesak diri Jongin untuk berontak. Menurutnya, kebohongan ini tidaklah adil bagi Sehun ataupun Omega itu. Keduanya pantas untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang tersimpan rapat selama ini. Jongin mengambil segelas _wine limited edition_ keluaran tahun '75 dan menemggaknya sampai habis. Matanya berkilat tajam mendelik ke arah Sehun di seberang ruangan. Pria itu sedang bertransaksi dengan gangster lokal yang mungkin adalah distributor narkobanya di daerah ini.

Jongin tertegun menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum, akhirnya Sehun menyadari tatapan matanya dan menarik seringai untuknya. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menantang Sehun. Sehun, yang tentu saja, terpancing olehnya bangkit berdiri dan menyuruh Jongdae untuk menyelesaikan transaksi. Ia berjalan melintasi kerumunan yang langsung membuka jalan khusus untuknya. Mereka semua memperlakukan Sehun seperti dewa mereka. Dan Jongin tahu kalau Sehun sangat menikmati perlakuan mereka itu.

"Seseorang harus memberitahunya, kan?" bisik Jongin. Matanya masih terpaku pada iris mata Sehun yang semakin lama semakin dalam diselaminya.

"Ya. Cepat atau lambat," balas Chanyeol.

Ketika, Sehun berdiri di dekat mereka dengan segelas _wine_. Chanyeol meminta izin untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Katanya, ia ingin mencoba menjadi DJ malam ini. Jongin mengangkat alisnya karena Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti tipe DJ yang biasanya playboy atau _womanizer_. Oh Sehun barulah orang yang memenuhi seluruh kriteria itu.

"Aku hanya bisa bermain piano klasik," Sehun mengaku saat Jongin bertanya tentang kemampuan DJ-nya.

Mereka berdiri menghadap panggung yang kini semakin dipenuhi oleh para wanita setelah Chanyeol menggantikan DJ sebelumnya yang tidak setampan Chanyeol. "Sangat romantis, hm?" goda Jongin sambil menyikut bahunya.

Sehun menyeringai lalu dengan kasual ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin. Ia menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada Jongin sampai Omega itu dapat mencium aroma Alpha _cologne_ yang bercampur menjadi aroma yang menarik dan membuatnya mulai... terangsang. Jongin dengan terang-terangan mengendus aroma tubuh Sehun. Hormonnya yang meledak-ledak akibat efek _in heat_ itumembuatnya sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Sehun mulai menciumi lehernya, meninggalkan jejak agar semua orang di klub ini tahu kalau Omega ini hanyalah miliknya. _Only mine_.

Chanyeol membakar seisi klub dengan _beat_ yang dimainkannya. Seluruh pengunjung yang berkumpul di tengah klub menggila dan meloncat-loncat tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Jongin pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan punggung serta bokongnya pada Sehun. Ia bergerak meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dan Sehun hanya terdiam memegang pinggangnya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang semakin memberat serta memanas.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia bukan lagi bermain dengan _beat_ musik Chanyeol. Tangannya yang mulai menyelinap ke belakang, membelai gundukan keras yang sedaritadi bergesekkan dengan belahan bokongnya. Hembusan nafas Sehun berubah menjadi desahan. Boxer Jongin yang semula sudah basah oleh cairan sialan serta _pre-cum_ nya kini semakin banjir saat balas dendam dengan meremas kasar bokongnya.

 _"Fucking Omega whore._ Semua orang di sini bisa mencium aroma Omega terangsangmu. Apa kau ingin menarik perhatian mereka semua? Apa kau ingin mereka melihatmu menungging dan melebarkan kakimu untukku? Tsk, _You are so dirty, mon petit ours,_ "

Sehun berbicara kotor padanya? _Super hot_. Sehun berbicara kotor sambil menggunakan bahasa Prancis? _Super duper hot_. "Sebenarnya, kau bisa berapa bahasa?" tanya Jongin lalu menggigit bibi saat Sehun mulai menjilati cuping telinganya.

 _"Non è necessario conoscere. Le cose importanti sono che ho intenzione di fare stasera così bagnato,"_ (Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang terpenting adalah aku akan membuatmu sangat basah malam ini,")

Setelah itu, Sehun menarik tangannya menjauh dari keramaian klub. Jongin tidak bisa fokus lagi. Insting Omega-nya sudah mengambil alih dirinya dan amat menginginkan sentuhan seorang Alpha, terutama Sehun sekarang.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun, Jongin tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini.

.

.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke kamar pribadi anggota VIP klubnya. Ia mengunci kamar dengan kombinasi _password_ yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Lampu kamar yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan semuanya memberikan kesan temaram yang menurut Sehun sempurna. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang kamar yang tidak sebagus miliknya di rumah. Namun, dengan Jongin yang duduk di atas ranjang tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun dan menatapnya dengan kilatan mata menggoda. Ia mulai menyukai ranjang kamar ini lebih daripada ranjang kamarnya.

Sehun membuka kaos v-neck miliknya menunjukkan tubuhnya sempurnanya yang sesuai dengan fantasi liar Jongin. Alpha itu lalu membuka celananya memperlihatkan gundukan besar yang masih tersimpan di dalam boxer Calvin Klein-nya. Jongin yang semakin tidak sabar membuka kakinya lebar-lebar menunjukkan kalau ia telah menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun sepenuhnya. Apapun yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya malam ini, ia akan menerimanya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Sehun merangkak naik hingga dirinya kini berada di atas Jongin sekarang. Tangan dinginnya mengelus perut Jongin serta iris matanya menyelam masuk ke dalam Jongin. Sehun kemudian mencium keningnya lalu berbisik padanya, "Kau bukan sembarang Omega yang bisa kusetubuhi lalu kubuang keesokkan harinya. Aku tahu kau bermakna lebih dari itu bagiku. Selain itu, kau juga mabuk. Kemungkinan besar, kau tidak akan ingat apa yang kita lakukan malam ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyesalan terbesarmu, oke?"

Jongin hanya bisa menyetujui seluruh perkataan Sehun dengan anggukkan kepalanya. Mata Hiram kelam pria itu begitu menenangkan dan mungkin diam-diam sedang menghipnotisnya sekarang. "Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku," bisiknya lagi lalu menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir Sehun terasa berbeda daripada sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dan Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat ciuman yang biasa ini terasa luar biasa baginya. Bibir mereka bergerak dengan sinkron, saling melengkapi setiap gerak bibir mereka. Bibir Sehun terasa... sempurna padanya.

Jongin menekan tengkuk leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman. Namun, Sehun menyelesaikan ciuman mereka dan menarik diri. Jongin dapat melihat dari matanya kalau Sehun benar-benar kesulitan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Jongin lebih dari semua ini. Sehun berdeham keras lalu menyarankan, "Sebaiknya, kita tidur sekarang."

Jongin berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Ia tidak ingin pria itu melihat wajahnya yang Sudan serupa dengan tomat. Beberapa detik, Jongin menunggu Sehun untuk bicara. Namun, sebelum ia mendengar suaranya ia merasa tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut. Dan benar saja, saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya ia mendapati Sehun sedang mengangkat selimut lalu berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu seharusnya aku tidak di sini. Masih ada barang kirimin yang harus kucek," gumam Sehun begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Barang yang pria itu maksud tentu saja adalah narkoba. Jongin mengetahuinya dan sama sekali tidak ingin berkomentar. Ia memejamkan mata memaksakan diri untuk segera terlelap. "Tapi, aku di sini. Bersama seorang Omega yang kuculik hanya karena aku sangat tertarik padanya,"

Setulus apapun Sehun kedengarannya saat ia membicarakan alasannya itu. Jongin yakin kalau ada alasan lain yang pria itu sembunyikan. Ia tidak ingin mendesak Sehun untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Karena ia yakin jika saatnya tiba, rahasia-rahasia yang berusaha ditutupi oleh semua orang itu akan terbongkar juga.

"Sehun, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" Jongin tidak bermaksud lancang. Ia hanya ingin menjawab pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta denganku?" untung saja, ia sedang memunggungi bajingan itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah melihat wajah menyebalkannya.

"Enak saja," respons Jongin cepat, "aku hanya bertanya, oke?"

Sehun tertawa ringan lalu menjawab, "Aku dibesarkan dan dilatih untuk menjadi apa yang keluarga ini inginkan. Tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk jatuh cinta atau hidup seperti para pria pada umumnya. Jadi, hargailah hidupmu, Jongin. Setelah, semua ini berakhir. Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke kehidupanmu sebelumnya."

 _Tapi, aku tidak ingin kembali ke flat menyedihkanku itu._

 _Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi._

Namun, tentu saja, Jongin hanya bisa mengatakan semua itu di dalam otaknya saja. Ia tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia mulai menginginkan kehidupan sebagai seorang Denomme.

" _Night, mon mignon_. Aku benar-benar akan tidur sekarang,"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Sehun. Sebelum, ia mendekap tubuh Jongin dari belakang menenggelamkan tubuh Omega itu di dalam pelukannya semalaman. Malam itu, Jongin tidur dengan senyum serta mimpi indah.

.

.

(ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada badai yang menantinya di depan sana.)

.

.

Rin's note :

short update cause my keyboard was broken. Ini aja ngetik pake tab touch screen lol

aku sengaja gagalin smutt karena menurutku belum pas aja gitu hehe masih banyak moment nantinya yang bakal bikin first time mereka perfect. Anyways, like usual Sehun benar-benar goals and jongin's omega-self is soon cuteee

next bakal lebih drama and action so prepare guys

p.s follow me on askfm (ferineee)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 7 : yes, alpha

rated m for blowjob and dirty talk (?)

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk menanti seseorang mengeluarkannya dari lubang neraka ini. Mungkin, dua hari? Entahlah. Ia mulai merasa dehidrasi karena sejak terakhir kali Kris mengecek keadaannya sipir penjara tiba-tiba saja berhenti memberikannya asupan makanan ataupun minuman. Luhan bisa saja menahan lapar di perutnya. Ia sudah terbiasa menghindari makanan yang dibuatkan koki keluarga Denomme setiap ia sedang menjalani program diet pembentukan otot yang kata Chanyeol cukup ekstrem. (Ya, ia memang harus berusaha mati-matian untuk membentuk biceps di tangan serta abs di perutnya daripada Alpha atau Beta lainnya. Karena tubuh Omega tidak _dirancang_ untuk memiliki abs, biceps atau berotot)

Kepala terayun ke belakang. Matanya memandang langit-langit sel penjara yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Sebelum, Oh Inhwa menyelamatkannya di Osaka dari _Omega trafficking_ dan mengadopsinya sebagai kakak serta _guardian_ bagi Sehun. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan situasi sel penjara yang dingin serta menyesakkan ini. Bedanya, mungkin ia tidak sendirian kala itu. Ada Omega di bawah umur lainnya yang berlindung pada Luhan dengan harapan bocah laki-laki yang berusia 16 tahun itu bisa mencarikan jalan keluar bagi mereka untuk bebas. Luhan tersenyum getir. Pada akhirnya, hanya sebagian dari mereka yang selamat. Sementara, yang sebagiannya lagi berakhir menjadi _sex slave_.

Pandangan Luhan semakin mengabur. Satu titik di langit-langit sel seolah bergoyang dan membelah diri menjadi tiga titik. Selain itu, bau busuk serta amisnya darah sama sekali tidak membantu Luhan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Matanya mulai terpejam serta kepalanya tertunduk ke depan. Ia menyerah. Bukan karena dirinya lemah atau karena ia adalah seorang Omega.

Pintu sel terbuka lebar dan tiga orang pria Beta bertubuh kekar masuk ke dalamnya. Dari belakang ketiga pria itu, pemimpin mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh lemas Luhan nyaris terjatuh ke lantai yang seperti lautan darah. Namun, ia segera menangkapnya membuat kepala Luhan bersandar pada bahunya. Ia melirik ketiga anak buahnya lalu berkata, "Ledakkan penjara ini. Aku sendiri yang akan membawa Omega jalang ini keluar dari lubang neraka ini."

Ketiga pria Beta segera berpencar untuk menempelkan bom waktu di empat sisi sel penjara. Mereka sudah membunuh polisi yang bertugas di ruang monitor sebelumnya. Sehingga, mereka tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi mereka sekarang. Kris menggendong tubuh Luhan yang ternyata lebih ringan daripada dugaannya. Ia membawa Omega itu keluar dari sana sebelum anak buahnya meledakkan setiap sisi penjara itu.

Ada sekitar dua puluh anak buahnya yang berpencar ke setiap sisi penjara itu menaruh bom waktu. Mereka sengaja menjalankan serangan mereka pada pukul 2 pagi. Karena sebagai seorang kepala dari divisi Omega, Kris yang setiap harinya bolak-balik memenjarakan atau menginterograsi para tahanan Alpha atau Beta di sini sudah mengenal betul jadwal jaga para polisi di sini. Biasanya, dari jam 1-2 pagi hanya 20 polisi yang berjaga di setiap bagian sel.

Kris keluar dari belakang penjara dan masuk ke dalam mobil BMW yang sudah menantinya di sana. Ia menaruh tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati di kursi belakang. Sementara itu, ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi depan menemani sepupunya yang ambil bagian dalam penyerangan kali ini. Yixing meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil. " _Well, that bitch is cute,"_ komentar Yixing atau Lay sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan jempolnya.

Kris menggeram keras sebagai tanda kalau Yixing tidak boleh menyentuh Omega itu sama sekali. _"Заткнись,"_ perintah Kris dalam bahasa Rusia. ( _"shut up!")_

Yixing hanya terkekeh geli lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Selang sepuluh menit dari kepergian mereka, suara ledakan terdengar keras memecah kesunyian malam. Salah satu bangunan yang didesain sebagai bagunan paling kokoh di Korea Selatan itu roboh dan seperti terperosok jatuh ke dalam tanah. Kris tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui apakah rencananya berhasil atau tidak. Karena ia tahu kalau rencananya tidak pernah gagal.

.

.

Isabelle, Krystal serta Chanyeol duduk terdiam menonton liputan berita pagi mengenai salah satu penjara terbesar yang menahan para tahanan Omega serta Alpha yang sekitar jam 2 dini hari diledakkan oleh komplotan teroris atau mafia. Jongin yang memilih untuk menyantap sarapannya di meja makan beberapa kali mengecek ponselnya menunggu kabar dari Baekhyun, Kris atau Zitao. Ia sempat mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Baekhyun menanyakan keadaan pria itu. Namun, ia segera menghapus pesan itu karena ia merasa.. seharusnya ia ada di sana saat semua ini terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih bagian dari _mereka_.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depannya.

Jongin menggigit bibir. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti _itu_. "Apa ini semua perbuatan mafia Rusia?" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan pertanyaan.

Sehun tertegun sejenak. Lalu, ia tertawa keras membuat Chanyeol, Isabelle serta Krystal melirik ke arah mereka. "Kau terdengar seperti polisi yang sedang menginterograsiku," jawab Sehun. Entah ia sedang mencoba mencibirnya atau hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin memicingkan matanya. Ia tahu seperti apa permainan Sehun dan ia tidak akan dibodohi olehnya. "Aku memang polisi dan aku tidak sedang menginterograsimu. Aku hanya bertanya," balas Jongin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini perbuatan mafia Rusia atau perbuatan anak buahku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu kalau itu yang membuatmu begitu marah sekarang,"

"Aku tidak marah!" tukas Sehun.

Jongin memutar mata lalu menjejalkan potongan roti bakar ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu serta tenaganya. Sehun pun yang kemudian menyadari kalau ia bertindak seperti bajingan sekarang, bangkit berdiri dan memilih untuk pergi entah kemana. Mungkin, ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan samsak di ruang latihan atau mengecek lembaran kertas laporan dari bisnis gelapnya. (Kata Chanyeol, sistem bisnis mafia pun sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan perusahaan-perusahaan pada umumnya. Bedanya, mereka menjual narkoba serta senjata ilegal.)

"Hei, jangan dengarkan dia. Sehun terkadang bisa menjadi sangat bajingan jika ia sedang depresi," ujar Chanyeol. Pria itu duduk di seberangnya sekarang menggantikan posisi Sehun.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak begitu mempedulikan Sehun dan tuduhan pria itu padanya. Karena menurutnya ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi Alpha bajingan itu. "Sepertinya, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang," kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin seolah meminta pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Untung saja, ia sedang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Meskipun, pria itu memiliki aura Alpha yang cukup mengintimidasinya. Jongin merasa ia dapat mengutarakan segala macam pendepat atau opininya pada pria itu. Lain halnya, dengan Sehun yang lebih mengarah pada tipe Alpha yang tidak akan mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, terutama pendapat seorang Omega sepertinya.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja di sini. Aku merasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu mereka. Maksudku, aku masih seorang polisi. Jadi, apa yang aku lakukan di sini sebenarnya? Seharusnya, aku ada di sana!"

Jongin sadar kalau dirinya terdengar sangat frustasi sekarang. Ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak mungkin diam di sini dan berpura-pura dirinya bukan lagi bagian dari Division of Investigation & Forensic Beta, yang merupakan divisi paling payah serta diremehkan dari kedua divisi lainnya. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala karena, _thank God,_ dia mengerti kalau Jongin tidak bisa diam saja di sini. "Tapi," Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu dari empat jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka pagi ini. "ini adalah hari pertama salju turun. Aku pernah membaca kalau daya tahan tubuh Omega tidak sekuat Beta atau Alpha. Jadi, sebaiknya kau diam di sini saja dulu. Besok pagi, kau baru boleh pulang ke flatmu."

Jongin nyaris meloncat kegirangan dari kursinya karena, _fuck,_ ia baru sadar kalau salju sudah turun sejak subuh tadi. Musim dingin adalah musim favorit Jongin. Selain itu, libur natal adalah liburan favoritnya. Biasanya, setiap hari pertama salju turun ia akan mengurung diri di dalam flat kecilnya dengan selimut tebal bercorak natal serta secangkir coklat panas. Lalu, hari kedua ia akan keluar untuk membeli kado natal spesial untuk bibi, paman serta dua keponakannya.

"Ada yang mau coklat panas?" tawar Krystal memecah keheningan.

Jongin langsung mengangkat tangannya yang kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol serta Isabelle.

"Sepertinya, aku tahu apa yang membuat Sehun marah tadi," celetuk Isabelle.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah sekarang, menunggu Krystal yang bersikeras untuk membuat coklat panas dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai sedang memilih film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Sementara, Isabelle duduk di atas sofa tampak bosan.

" _What?"_ Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap Isabelle ingin tahu. Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merampas _remote_ TV di tangan Chanyeol. "Hei!" Chanyeol memekik putus asa begitu menyadari kalau _remote_ itu tidak berada di tangannya lagi. Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol lalu mengganti saluran.

Isabelle memutar mata karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol kalah dari Beta atau Omega. Melihat Jongin yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol memekik seperti Omega itu, mengingatkan dirinya akan Luhan yang entah ada dimana sekarang. "Jasper menelpon sejam yang lalu. Mungkin, ia sudah mendengar berita ini terlebih dahulu dan menganggap ini adalah ulah Sehun," jelas Isabelle terdengar masuk akal.

Jongin berusaha fokus menonton wajah tampan Captain America di TV. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah keluarga Denomme. Jadi, lebihbaik ia pura-pura tuli dan berharap dirinya _invisible_ di mata Chanyeol atau Isabelle sekarang. Sebelum, Chanyeol sempat membuka mulutnya. Krystal datang membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir coklat panas yang aromanya berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia nyaris menyerang Krystal untuk mendapatkan secangkir coklat panasnya itu.

"Ini buatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menyesap coklat panas itu.

Krystal mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi membuat Chanyeol menyesal telah bertanya padanya. "Enak, kan?" tanya Krystal dan Chanyeol enggan menjawabnya. Ego Alpha-nya terlalu besar untuk memuji Alpha lain.

" _Very good, bae!"_ puji Isabelle sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Jongin.

Krystal duduk di sebelah Isabelle dan menaruh cangkir terakhir di atas meja. Jongin yang sudah menandaskan cangkir miliknya, melirik ke arah cangkir itu dengan lapar. "Itu untuk siapa?" tanyanya basa-basi. Ia berharap kalau Krystal akan menjawab; _"itu bukan untuk siapa-siapa. kau mau? kau bisa meminumnya,"_

Sayangnya, jawaban Krystal jauh diluar ekspektasi Jongin. "Itu untuk Sehun. Kau ingin mengantarkannya? Kata Alfred, dia sedang berada di kamarnya sekarang. Merenung atau tidur,"

Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol, menunggu pria itu untuk menawarkan diri. Namun, sialnya pria itu sedang tidak berada di timnya. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berbalik menonton Captain America di TV. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jongin beralih menatap Krystal yang menyeringai padanya dan menyerahkan nampan berisi cangkir terakhir itu padanya. Jongin mengambil nampan itu dengan hati-hati serta perasaan kacau.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat muka bajingan Sehun sekarang. Namun, takdir (atau tiga orang brengsek itu) seolah mendesak dirinya untuk bersama dengan Oh Sehun.

Kamar Sehun berletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat keringatnya bercucuran jatuh serta suhu tubuhnya menaik. Hingga, saat ia berdiri di depan kamar Sehun dan mencium aroma Alpha terangsang yang begitu pekat. Barulah ia tahu mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar. Namun, tangannya membeku karena sebagian dari dirinya berpikir kalau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia yakin Alpha itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dengan alasan Sehun sudah tidur atau pria itu tidak membukakannya pintu. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya. Pintu terbuka dan seseorang dari dalam kamar menariknya masuk. Untungnya, Jongin memiliki reflek yang bagus. Sehingga, ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan cangkir coklat yang amat berharga itu tidak jatuh terbuang ke lantai.

 _"Fuck,"_ gumam Jongin. Entah ia sedang mengutuk Sehun atau dirinya sendiri.

Aroma Sehun yang semakin pekat serta memabukkan membuat diri Jongin lemah. Matanya yang terbelalak melihat Sehun yang _shirtless_ dan hanya memakai boxer hitam ketat yang menunjukkan lekuk penis pria itu dengan jelas, membuat dirinya nyaris mendesah. Persetan, Sehun bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Namun, ia sudah sangat basah di bawah sana.

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Jongin yakin pria itu juga dapat mencium aromanya, seperti Jongin dapat mencium aroma Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun. Suaranya terdengar lebih serak serta seksi.

"Aa-aku," sial, ia bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan benar sekarang. "ingin mengantarkan ini,"

Sehun melirik ke arah secangkir coklat panas yang sekarang sudah dingin. Ia menghela nafas, mungkin mencoba untuk mengendalikan sisi dominannya yang sangat ingin _menerkam_ Jongin sekarang. Aroma Omega itu membuat dirinya.. nyaris menggila. "Taruh di sana," perintah Sehun sambil menunjuk meja nakas di samping kasurnya.

Jongin segera menaruh nampan di atas meja nakas. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan secara tidak sengaja menunggingkan bokongnya. _Fuck,_ Sehun mengutuk dirinya berulang kali karena penisnya semakin mengeras di bawah sana serta suhu tubuhnya menaik dan ia nyaris seperti akan terbakar. Jongin dapat merasakan aroma terangsang serta frustasi dari satu-satunya Alpha di ruangan ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun, jujur saja dengan aroma sepekat ini dan seorang Alpha _shirtless_ tidak jauh darinya. Jongin tidak yakin ia dapat berpikir jernih.

"Sehun," Jongin berbalik menghadapnya. Ia memanggil nama Sehun dengan suara yang berbeda dan itu membuat Sehun semakin sulit untuk menahan dirinya. " _can you sit, please?"_

Jongin memohon padanya dengan tatapan polos, sehingga Sehun menurutinya secara otomatis. Meskipun, dirinya memang termasuk ke dalam kategori Alpha bajingan. Ia tidak sebajingan itu sampai-sampai ia tidak mau menuruti permohonan seorang Omega. Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di pojok ruang. Jongin berjalan menghampirinya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sehun mulai berpikir kalau wajah polos Omega itu hanyalah akting.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya," Jongin menyeringai membuat Sehun ingin menarik omega itu ke atas pangkuannya. " _jerking off or masturbation, right?"_

Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya. Karena tanpa perlu ia menjawabnya pun, ia yakin Jongin sudah tahu jawabannya. Jongin mendekatkan diri padanya lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Apa kau sudah mencapai orgasme?"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya menginginkan Jongin dan ia yakin Jongin pun menginginkan hal yang sama. Sehun menggeram pelan, sebelum ia menjambak rambut Jongin hingga leher jenjang Omega itu terekspos di hadapannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, _putain._ Apa aku harus membuatmu tersedak dengan penisku dahulu dan barulah kau tahu apa yang namanya sopan santun itu? _rispondetemi, la bella puttana!_ "

" _Yes, Alpha! Yes, yes,"_ Jongin menjerit begitu tangan Sehun mulai meremas bokongnya.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku _blowjob_ terbaikmu," peritah Sehun lagi.

Jongin tahu kalau setelah ini ia akan menyesali setiap perbuatannya dan mungkin akan membenci dirinya sendiri. Tapi, dilain sisi ia sangat membutuhkan semua ini. Ia memang terlihat seperti Omega yang lebih menyerupai Beta atau bahkan Alpha dalam hal fisik ataupun karakter. Namun, jauh di dalam sana ia tidak bisa membohongi siapapun kalau ia tetaplah seorang Omega yang membutuhkan seorang Alpha untuk mengendalikannya. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, Jongin selalu berpikir kalau ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah Omega yang baik-Omega yang pantas untuk dimiliki oleh seorang Alpha. Seperti Omega lainnya, Jongin juga ingin mendengar berbagai macam pujian dari Alpha-nya. Ia ingin dicintai lewat pujian-pujian yang keluar dari mulut seorang Alpha.

Dan mungkin, inilah saatnya bagi Jongin untuk menunjukkan kalau ia bisa menjadi Omega yang baik. Ia bisa memuaskan _Alpha-nya_ dan menuruti setiap perintahnya.

" _Answer me, whore!_ "

 _"Yes, Alpha! I will give you the best blowjob ever!"_

Sehun mengelus lembut surai rambut Jongin membuat Omega itu mengangkat kepala, menatap ke arah Alpha-nya. _"Good. You are a good Omega, Jongin,"_

 _You are a good Omega, Jongin._

Kata-kata itu menggema di dalam telinga Jongin. Omega itu tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun sulit untuk tidak membalas senyumnya. " _Thanks, Alpha,"_ katanya dan kemudian menurunkan boxer Sehun hingga berada di pergelangan kaki Alpha itu.

Jongin memegang batang penis Sehun lalu mulai mengocoknya secara perlahan. Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Jongin. "Lihat aku," perintahnya dan Jongin kembali menurutinya. Mereka saling bersitatap, sementara Jongin memijat penis Sehun yang semakin memerah serta menegang menunjukkan urat-urat pada batangnya. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat penis sepanjang serta sebesar Sehun. _Fuck,_ ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika penis Sehun berada di dalamnya.

Ketika, Jongin memasukkan batang penis Sehun secara perlahan ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya karena kehangatan mulut Jongin. Jongin mencoba memasukkan seluruh penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya sampai-sampai hidungnya menyentuh bulu pubis Sehun dan ia tersedak. Matanya mulai berair dan tidak berpindah sama sekali dari Sehun. Sehun mengatur nafasnya karena, persetan, ini adalah pemandangan paling _hot_ dalam hidupnya. Coba saja, ia dapat memfoto Jongin sekarang. Ia pasti akan menggunakan foto itu sebagai bahan masturbasi seumur hidupnya.

Setelah, merasa terbiasa dengan penis panjang Sehun di dalam mulutnya. Jongin mulai menggerakkan kepalanya memberikan Sehun _blowjob_ terbaik seperti yang dijanjikannya. Sehun mengelus surai rambut Jongin beberapa kali sebagai tanda kalau _Jongin did a good job._ Sehun benar-benar terpuaskan oleh mulutnya.

Sehun sempat berpikir untuk menggerakkan pinggangnya dan menyodok mulut Jongin. Namun, ia pikir lain kali saja. Hahaha, ya, _lain kali_. _Seperti akan ada kesempatan lainnya saja untuk menggunakan mulut Jongin_. Ia yakin setelah ini Jongin akan sangat membencinya karena mengambil keuntungan dari sisi Omega pria itu.

Setelah, sepuluh menit Jongin menggunakan mulut serta tangannya untuk memuaskan Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan orgasmenya di depan mata. Ia menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut Jongin membuat Omega itu merengek padanya. Sehun terkekeh geli lalu menampar pipi Omega itu dengan batang penisnya. "Jangan protes,"

Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya. Sementara, Sehun mulai memijat penisnya sendiri hingga pre-cum mulai keluar dari ujung penisnya. Jongin membuka mulutnya secara otomatis membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. " _Hungry slut for my cum,"_ gumam Sehun lalu menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya mengenai mulut, hidung serta pipi Jongin. Jongin segera memejamkan matanya sebelum cum Sehun itu mengenai matanya.

Ketika, Sehun berhenti menyemburkan cum-nya pada wajah Jongin. Pria itu bersandar pada bangkunya dan Jongin membuka mata. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum, akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan lengketnya cum Sehun di wajahnya. Namun, tentu saja itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa malu yang menggerogoti dirinya sekarang.

" _Umm,"_ Sehun menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sendiri.

 _"Just,"_ Jongin menarik nafas. Ia tidak boleh pingsan sekarang. _"shut up,"_

 _"Okay,"_ Sehun melirik ke bawah dan menyadari kalau penisnya masih menegang.

"Oiya, Sehun," Sehun berusaha menghiraukan penisnya dan beralih menatap Jongin.

"Ya?"

Jongin kembali menarik nafas. _Ia tidak boleh pingsan._ "Aku butuh tisiu,"

"Oke," Sehun berusaha menggapai sekotak tisiu yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Dan sebelum Sehun sempat memberikan Jongin selembar tisiu, pria itu sudah jatuh pingsan dengan wajah penuh dengan cum.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

aku ngakak hard karena omgg smutt abis itu crack.. well, jarang banget kan aku buat chapter kayak gini

anyways, aku bingung mau nulis apa di notes kali ini karena jujur aku masih speechless dengan smutt gajeku.. i meant.. bagian "urat-urat" itu bikin aku ngakak dan geli sendiri pas ngetiknya pokoknya UGHH I NEED HOLY WATER

* puttain : whore

* _rispondetemi, la bella puttanaputtana : answer me, my beautiful whore_

 _p_.s if u want to ask something just PM me or go ask on my askfm (ferineee)


	9. Chapter 9

warnings for sehun's dirty talk

* * *

"Jadi, Edward sudah resmi menjadi salah satu dari bajingan itu?"

Jasper LeRedoff Denommee menyesap teh dari pinggir cangkirnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada istri keduanya, Oh Inhwa, menantikan jawaban perempuan itu. Inhwa mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Luhan-ku berhasil menjalankan tugasnya. Setelah ini, kita akan mendapatkan akses penuh terhadap informasi rahasia para bajingan Rusia itu. Lalu, kita akan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan mereka. Kemenangan ada di tangan kita, _yeobo,_ "

Walaupun, usianya sudah memasuki kepala lima. Senyum Inhwa tetaplah menawan seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jasper terpaku menatap istri keduanya yang terlihat menikmati kemenangan yang tinggal selangkah lagi mereka raih. Jasper ingin tersenyum bersamanya atau bahkan memeluknya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. "Dia.. ada gunanya juga," Jasper memuji Luhan secara tersirat.

Senyum di bibir Inhwa semaking mengembang. "Ya, Luhan-ku memang sangat berjasa bagi keluarga kita. Ada baiknya kalau ia-"

Jasper tahu kemana arah percakapannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda ia tidak ingin membahas topik ini. Sebelum, ia membuat Inhwa terisak karena fakta bahwa ia masih mencintai istri pertamanya serta tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti mencari anak serta pewaris utama Denommee yang sudah lama hilang. "Edward tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Frans," ujar Jasper menekankan setiap perkataannya.

Inhwa melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Wajahnya berubah berang menunjukkan kekecewaan yang selama ini dipendamnya bertahun-tahun. Ternyata, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan hati Jasper. Padahal, ia sudah memberikan segalanya yang ia punya pada pria itu. Tapi, mengapa Jasper masih belum bisa mencintainya? "Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia bisa menjadi pewaris Denommee," sahut Inhwa terdengar lebih tenang daripada raut wajahnya.

Jasper terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Inhwa katakan. " _Well,_ Xavier adalah _leader_ yang bijaksana. Ia bisa menjadi _cadangan_ jika Frans masih belum ditemukan," itu adalah keputusan akhir Jasper. Dan Inhwa nyaris membalik meja yang membatasi mereka berdua karena anaknya, Oh Sehun, lebih dari sekedar _cadangan!_

"Kau tahu, Omega tidak bisa memimpin-"

" _Shut your mouth!"_ bentak Jasper membuat Inhwa langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Pria itu bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tiga orang _bodyguard_ yang merupakan pengikutnya mengekor di belakangnya, keluar dari dalam ruangan meninggalkan Inhwa dengan dua orang tangan kanannya.

"Minho," Inhwa memanggil salah satu dari mereka dan pria itu langsung mendekat, berdiri di sampingnya. " _find that Omega bitch and kill him_ , _"_

.

.

Aroma di dalam kamar bercampur antara gairah serta gelisah. Jongin, dengan wajah bersih tanpa setetes pun sperma Sehun di pipinya, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Di tangannya ada segelas teh hangat yang Sehun sengaja buatkan untuknya secara diam-diam. Omega itu terlihat masih _shock_ atas apa yang setengah jam lalu terjadi. Sehun yang mencoba untuk tetap tenang di sampingnya justru terlihat lebih _shock._ Sisi pria Alpha-nya yang mengintimidasi tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Jongin baru pertama kali ini melihat Sehun gugup serta berulang kali menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau tahu," Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum lemah. "aku tidak marah padamu. Hal ini memang biasa terjadi apabila Omega sudah terlalu lama tidak terlibat dalam- umm, _sexual intercourse_."

Sehun menatapnya balik seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. Jongin menggeram rendah karena, sungguh, ia tidak pernah pandai dalam menjelaskan anatomi tubuh seorang Omega. "Sistem tubuh Omega tidak seperti Alpha atau Beta, oke? Alpha atau Beta bisa saja tidak berhubungan seksual selama bertahun-tahun. Sementara, Omega tidak bisa," _itulah mengapa Omega selalu disebut sebagai pelacur yang menuntut sentuhan para Alpha atau Beta._ Namun, tentu saja Jongin tidak mengatakan itu pada Sehun. "semakin lama tubuh Omega tidak disentuh oleh Alpha atau Beta. Omega tersebut akan semakin lemah dan masa _in-heat_ akan menjadi seratus kali lebih menyiksa,"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, sekalipun masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. "Jadi, mengapa kau pingsan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya sebelum bisa menyaringnya terlebih dahulu. Mata Jongin terbelalak begitu mendengarnya, begitupun dengan Sehun sendiri yang langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Umm," Jongin menghindari matanya dengan wajah merah. Pria itu menggigit bibir lalu menjawabnya, " _I got overwhelmed, okay?_ Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Alpha menyentuhku seintim itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Biasanya, aku bisa menahan diri. Tapi, tadi aku tidak bisa, oke? Aku membiarkan Omega di dalam diriku mengambil alih. Maka dari itu, saat aku menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku merasa _this is too much_."

Kali ini, barulah Sehun mengerti. Alpha itu memejamkan matanya dan kata-kata Jongin menggema di dalam pikirannya. Entah mengapa, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa puas saat mengetahui kalau dirinyalah Alpha pertama yang menyentuh Jongin selama beberapa tahun ini. Sisi Alpha di dalam diri Sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, _**mine**_ _._

"Sehun," Jongin memanggilnya. Sehun membuka mata dan beralih menatapnya. Dengan kepala tertunduk serta senyum malu, Jongin mendekatkan diri padanya. _"can I hug you?"_

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu mengangguk berulang kali seperti idiot. Jongin melingkarkan tangan pada tubuhnya erat dengan kepala bersandar pada dadanya. Sehun pernah mendengar dari Luhan kalau Omega cenderung _needy_ dan selalu ingin berdekatan dengan patnernya setelah berhubungan seks. Kalau patnernya menolak, maka biasanya Omega itu akan merasa tidak layak atau tidak diinginkan. Dan Sehun tidak ingin Jongin merasakan perasaan itu. Karena Jongin layak untuk dicintai dan ia amat menginginkan Omega itu sekarang.

 _Fuck!_ Dia mengingkan Jongin? Sejak kapan?

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus pada Sehun yang tampak tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Sehun, besok pagi aku akan kembali ke apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus-"

"Ya, ya, terserah," gumam Sehun lalu membuang muka. Pria itu tidak bisa menatap Jongin lagi setelah ia menyadari apa yang dirinya inginkan sekarang. Jongin pantas mendapatkan Alpha yang lebihbaik darinya. Alpha yang tidak pernah membunuh demi uang serta kekuasaan. Alpha yang tidak akan pernah membahayakan nyawanya. Alpha yang–tentunya bukan Oh Sehun.

"Sehun," Jongin tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran pria itu. "apa aku sudah melewati batas?"

Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun. Omega itu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya, sekalipun di dalam hatinya ia menjerit tidak mau. Sehun dengan refleks menarik Jongin kembali ke dalam dekapannya, tidak ingin membiarkan Omega itu menjauh darinya. Jongin dapat mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Ia dapat mendengar tarikan nafas Sehun yang mengelitik telinganya. Ia dapat merasakan ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Benang-benang tidak terlihat yang mengikat mereka menjadi satu–yang kini membuat semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Jongin.

" _Alpha,_ "

Sehun nyaris kehilangan kendali atas dirinya begitu mendengar panggilan itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Jongin yang kini berbalik menatapnya. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri begitu matanya terpaku pada bibir Jongin.

"Cium aku," Jongin tidak terdengar seperti memerintah Sehun Omega itu– _his Omega–_ memohon padanya.

Sehun menuruti kemauannya dengan senang hati. Ia menangkup pipi Jongin, sementara Omega itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Ketika, bibir mereka bertemu dan bergerak saling memagut satu sama lain. Apa yang Jongin takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Tubuhnya memanas, nafasnya menyesak serta selangkangannya mulai terasa basah. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Disela ciumannya dengan Sehun, Jongin berbisik padanya. Begitu rendah sampai Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya. _"My mate. My Alpha,"_

Ya, Oh Sehun adalah _mate-nya._ Dari jutaan orang di dunia ini, Sehun lah orang yang dipilih untuk menjadi _mate_ –menjadi _soulmate-_ nya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin lalu menindihnya. Jongin yang tidak bisa melawannya, apalagi setelah mengetahui pria itu adalah _mate_ -nya, membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka dan melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Jongin. Sementara itu, Sehun mulai menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Jongin yang masih tertutup oleh celana mereka.

 _"Sei bella, mia omega,"_ bisik Sehun disela ciuman mereka. Jongin meremas pelan rambut Sehun, menikmati setiap momen yang dilewatinya sebelum ini semua berakhir. Dan ia kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah Omega yang Sehun inginkan.

Jongin mengaitkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Sehun. Ia sengaja menekankan penisnya pada penis Sehun yang berulang kali bertumbukan. Tubuh Jongin memanas saat ciuman Sehun berpindah turun pada dagu lalu lehernya. Ia seperti akan meledak begitu mulut Sehun menghisap kulit lehernya lalu meninggalkan jejak sebagai tanda kalau Jongin adalah miliknya.

" _Mia Omega,"_ bisik Sehun lagi. Alpha itu mengendus aroma Omega di bawahnya yang tercium seperti vanila dan seks. Satu tangan Sehun menyusup masuk ke dalam celana serta boxer Jongin.

Sehun menyeringai begitu tangannya terasa basah oleh cairan serta pre-cum Jongin. "Kau sangat basah, Jongin," katanya berhasil membuat Omega itu memerah serta menghindari matanya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya lalu mencengkram penis Jongin membuat tubuh pria itu menggelinjang kaget. "Lihat aku," perintahnya dan Jongin beralih menatapnya. " _don't do that again, okay?_ Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku memijat penismu pelan seperti ini."

Sehun mulai memijat penis Jongin dan tidak memindahkan matanya sama sekali dari Omega itu. " _I want to see your face too when I fuck your hole with my two or three fingers_. Aku akan membawamu menuju orgasme lagi dan lagi sampai kau berbaring lemah, memohon diriku untuk berhenti. _Do you like it, mai Omega?"_

Nafas Jongin tertahan serta tubuhnya berada di luar kendalinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari ia mulai menggesekkan penisnya sendiri pada tangan Sehun yang berhenti menyentuhnya. Seringai Sehun semakin melebar. Alpha itu membelai lembut pipi Sehun dengan tangannya yang lain. Jongin menatap lurus padanya, hanya pada dirinya, seolah memohon meminta pria itu menyentuhnya lagi dengan tangannya. " _Beg for it._ Gunakan mulutmu untuk bicara,"

" _Please, Alpha. Please, please,"_ Jongin dapat merasakan cairan dari _hole_ -nya yang tidak berhenti mengalir dan membasahi boxernya yang telah lengket.

 _"Please, what?"_

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun mulai bermain kembali pada lehernya. Menggigit kulit lehernya lalu menghisapnya lembut. _"Please, touch me,"_ bisik Jongin.

 _"As you wish, baby,"_

Sehun mulai mengocok penis Jongin dengan tempo cepat. Matanya fokus menatap Jongin yang menggeliat serta mendesah di bawah sentuhannya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Jongin menyemburkan cum-nya di tangan Sehun sambil membisikkan nama Alpha itu, sebelum Sehun menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan satu ciuman intens yang membuat Jongin semakin mabuk akan sentuhannya. "Hanya sepuluh menit, Jongin. Dan aku bahkan belum menyentuh _hole_ -mu sama sekali," Sehun menggigit bibirnya lembut lalu melanjutkan, " _such a slut for me. I like it."_

Jongin tersenyum lemah. Ya, tentu saja setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama ini. Pada akhirnya, Sehun hanya akan menganggap dirinya sebagai _whore, slut,_ atau seseorang yang begitu mudah menyerahkan dirinya pada sentuhan Alpha itu. Jongin menghela nafas, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata berkaca. Alpha cenderung tidak sepeka Omega dalam hal mengetahui _mate_ -nya. Mungkin, karena itulah banyak Alpa-Omega yang seharusnya menjadi _mate_ malah tidak berakhir bersama. Semua itu karena kebodohan para Alpha yang menganggap semua Omega hanyalah patner seks yang bisa mereka pakai semaunya.

Dan Jongin yakin Oh Sehun adalah tipe Alpha yang termasuk ke dalam tipe Alpha bodoh itu.

Ketika, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan bersih. Jongin bangkit berdiri dengan wajah letih serta perasaan kacau. Ia kembali menghindari mata Sehun, sekalipun ia tahu kalau Alpha itu tidak menyukai tindakannya. Namun, _fuck him,_ Sehun bukan Alpha-nya (secara resmi). Jadi, pria itu tidak memiliki hak untuk memerintahnya dan ia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menurutinya.

"Kau mau kem-"

" _Thanks for the sex, bro,"_ gurau Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan aneh. Alpha itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Jongin dan mengapa Omega itu terlihat memalsukan senyumnya. "Jongin," Sehun memanggil namanya sebagai peringatan.

"Aku harus pergi," gumam Jongin lalu berjalan melewatinya.

Sebelum, Omega itu dapat melangkah lebih jauh darinya. Sehun menarik lengan Jongin membuat langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terluka. _Please, don't go. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ bentak Sehun.

Karena, sungguh, ia tidak mengerti dengan Jongin, dengan dirinya sendiri atau dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sehun bersumpah kalau seks tidak pernah terasa seintim ini dengan Omega, Beta atau bahkan Alpha lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat sentuhan serta ciuman Jongin terasa berbeda. Jongin menatapnya dengan mata kosong serta wajah kaku. "Aku ingin pulang ke apartemen, oke? Aku punya kehidupan di luar rumah ini. Kau pikir aku mau terjebak di dalam rumah ini bersamamu sam-"

Sehun melepaskannya. Bibir Jongin langsung mengatup rapat dan tangannya mengepal erat. Sehun tidak bicara padanya atau meminta padanya untuk tinggal. Tidak, pria itu hanya menatapnya seolah ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan Jongin. _Lihat, Kim Jongin hanyalah mainan yang Sehun pakai kemudian buang seenak Alpha itu saja. Sehun tidak benar-benar menginginkannya._ Jongin tersenyum getir lalu berbisik, "Selamat tinggal, Sehun."

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun, meninggalkan Alpha itu yang membeku di tempatnya merasa dirinya sangatlah bodoh karena ia tidak bisa menahan Jongin untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Sehun masih berdiri menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Tiba-tiba saja, ia kembali merasa seperti bocah kecil yang tidak diinginkan oleh ayah ataupun ibunya. Sehun menggigit bibir, menahan air mata yang berada di ujung matanya.

 _Lihat, pada akhirnya tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan dirinya_ – _Oh Sehun kembali sendirian._

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

short update cause i've been busy.. di minggu-minggu ini aku sibuk sama olshop aku dan party sweet seventeen teman-temanku yang berentet hiks

soooo, dunno why i always love dominant but broken!sehun.. it's just beautiful and sad at the same time. tbh smutt (can i call it smutt?) chap ini bisa dibilang lazy smutt karena aku menekankannya sama dirty talk sehun lol and YEAY THEY ARE FCKIN MATEEE.. let's hope guys next chapter sehun bakal sadar dan confident enough to win nini's heart

*sei bella, mia omega : you are beautiful, my omega

p.s if u want to talk to me just PM or ask me on askfm (ferineee)

p.s.s a bit story here.. so, beberapa hari yang lalu aku download the conjuring 2 around jam 12 malam terus pas selesai nonton aku tidur.. you know what, i dont have nightmare or some shit like that.. tapi tiba-tiba aja pas aku bangun paginya... LINE AKU KE RESET SENDIRI OMFG aku keluar dari semua grup yang ada di line ku, friend list aku hilang, pokoknya semua kosong.. AND TBH INI LEBIH SEREM DARI APAPUN OMFG


	10. Chapter 10

Sudah seminggu, sejak ia keluar dari _mansion_ keluarga Denommée–atau juga keluar dari kehidupan mereka.

Selama seminggu ini, Jongin menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas kerja yang menumpuk di mejanya. Baekhyun bilang selama dirinya pergi mengunjungi kerabatnya di Busan untuk melewati masa _in heat_ -nya (yang tentu saja adalah sebuah kebohongan besar) cukup banyak kasus besar yang terjadi. Salah satunya yang menjadi topik utama sampai beberapa bulan ke depan nanti adalah pengeboman penjara Alpha&Omega seminggu yang lalu. FBI serta NIS yang bekerjasama untuk menangkap dalang dari insiden tersebut masih belum menemukan apapun yang dapat membawa mereka lebih dekat pada pelaku pengeboman–yang artinya kasus ini berada dalam jalan buntu.

Jongin sengaja tidak melibatkan dirinya ke dalam kasus itu karena NIS mulai mencurigai kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan para gembong mafia yang mengendalikan sebagian dari kota. Selain itu, alasan lainnya ia menghindari Kris adalah tahanan Omega yang sebulan lalu ia interograsi.

"Jongin, kau dipanggil ke divisi Omega," ujar Baekhyun setelah menutup telpon.

 _Shit._ Ia tidak tahu apa yang Kris inginkan darinya, tapi apapun itu yang Alpha itu inginkan darinya ia tidak akan memberikannya dengan mudah. Karena untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak ingin dirinya akui–ia tidak akan membiarkan _mereka_ menjadikan keluarga Denommée kambing hitam dalam masalah ini. Jongin yakin kalau pengeboman ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan mereka. Mengingat, Sehun sendiri tampak terguncang setelah melihat berita ini di televisi.

Ia berjalan melewati para Alpha yang bekerja di divisi Omega dengan dagu terangkat serta tatapan lurus ke depan. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang mengikutinya atau secara terang-terangan mencium aroma Omeganya. Persetan dengan mereka yang tidak pernah bisa memperlakukan Omega dengan _respect_. Jongin tidak ingin mempermasalahkan tindakan tidak sopan mereka itu sekarang. Masih ada banyak waktu yang dapat digunakannya untuk menendang selangkangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap bosan ketiga Alpha yang semula sedang sibuk berdiskusi. Kris adalah orang pertama yang menoleh padanya dan tampak puas begitu melihatnya setelah beberapa hari mencarinya di divisi Beta.

" _Welcome back,_ " ujar Kris saat dirinya melangkah masuk lalu duduk di samping perempuan Alpha berwajah asing dengan hidung mancung serta _jawline_ setajam pisau.

Jongin berbalik pada perempuan itu seraya menawarkan jabatan tangannya. "Kau pasti dari FBI. _My name is Kim Jongin, a humble Omega from_ -"

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Kim Jongin. Kris serta Seung Hyun sudah menceritakan betapa briliannya dirimu dalam menghadapi kasus-kasus Omega selama ini, yang tentu saja membuatku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau masih berada di divisi Beta dengan talenta sehebat itu," perempuan itu menjabat tangan Jongin lalu menarik senyum simpul di bibir merahnya. " _and my name is Agent Hadid from FBI."_

Jongin membalas senyum perempuan itu dengan canggung. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah Kris yang duduk persis di seberangnya. Pria itu masih memasang senyum menyebalkan di bibirnya yang membuat Jongin berpikir kalau Alpha itu sedang memperangkapnya dalam situasi ini. " _Well,_ saya berharap bahwa mereka juga memberitahu anda tentang kebiasaan buruk saya yang selalu menyulitkan mereka semua," Jongin dapat melihat senyum geli di bibir Kris serta kerutan di kening Seung Hyun.

Agen Hadid mengamati dirinya untuk beberapa saat lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Kau memang tidak terlihat seperti Omega pada umumnya dan itu adalah hal yang bagus. _But, please, you can drop the formality._ Kau bisa bicara Banmal padaku," perempuan itu terdengar tulus dengan setiap perkataannya. Selain itu, tidak seperti Alpha lainnya yang menuntut Jongin tunduk dengan aroma mengintimidasi mereka atau cara mereka bicara padanya. Agen Hadid memiliki aroma yang menenangkan serta mengingatkannya pada bunga Lavender–ia tidak tercium seperti Alpha.

"Oke," Jongin menurutinya bukan karena ia Alpha, melainkan karena ia memintanya. "jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

Kris mendengus setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, membuat mereka semua menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. " _Straight-forward as always,_ " gumam Kris cukup jelas untuk Jongin dengar.

Jongin menatapnya dengan tidak sabar karena, sungguh, ia tidak memerlukan basa-basi ini untuk lebih lama lagi. Sebelum, ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menyerang Kris dengan berbagai macam kata yang seharusnya Omega tidak katakan pada Alpha. Seung Hyun sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulut mendahuluinya.

"Setelah menginvestigasi seluruh tahanan yang selamat maupun tidak selamat. Kami menemukan kejanggalan dari satu sel yang cukup kontroversial. Kau masih ingat Omega bernama Luhan atau ternyata bernama Edward Estee Denommée?"

 _Denommée_? Omega yang sebulan lalu dia introgasi itu adalah seorang Denommée? "Ya, ya, aku masih ingat dia," jawab Jongin. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan menekan segala macam rasa gugup serta panik yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

"Omega itu seharusnya ada di sel Alpha bersama empat atau enam Alpha lainnya. Tapi, saat kami mencari mayatnya serta berusaha mengidentifikasi mayat-mayat lainnya yang sudah hangus terbakar tapi masih sedikit tersisa untuk dibawa ke lab. Kami tidak bisa menemukan Luhan sama sekali. Pria itu seperti lenyap dari TKP dan tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin karena mayat para Alpha lainnya yang berada di sekitar selnya ada," jelas Seung Hyun.

"Pengeboman ini adalah tindakan tidak manusiawi yang menarik perhatian seluruh dunia. Bukan hanya para keluarga korban yang merasa tersakiti mendengar berita ini, melainkan kami semua. Entah apa status, ras serta-"

"- _Please,_ ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Jongin memotong perkataan Agen Hadid dan melemparkan tatapan bersalah padanya.

"Bukannya ini sangat jelas? Keluarga Denommée yang kita kenal sebagai penguasa para mafia berusaha membebaskan Luhan dengan mengebom penjara itu," jawab Kris dengan seringai di bibirnya. Mungkin, Agen Hadid serta Seung Hyun tidak melihatnya. Namun, Jongin dapat melihat satu kemenangan yang tersembunyi di balik seringai itu.

"Dan Kim Jongin, FBI serta NIS meminta dirimu secara resmi untuk menjadi bagian dari tim kami dalam kasus kali ini. FBI, NIS serta divisi Omega akan bekerjasama untuk menangkap Luhan serta memenjarakan seluruh keluarga Denommée yang terlibat ke dalam pengeboman ini," Agen Hadid menyerahkan sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas persetujuan yang harus ditandatanganinya. Jongin membuka map itu dan menatap kosong ke arah halaman pertamanya.

Kepalanya terangkat naik dan matanya tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan Kris. Alpha itu tersenyum manis padanya seolah ia menikmati setiap detiknya melihat Jongin berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Padahal, Jongin yakin kalau Kris sama sekali tidak tahu soal waktu sebulannya hidup bersama keluarga Denommée. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mencium samar aroma Omega dari arah Kris serta Seung Hyun. Ia mengenali aroma ini tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan dimana ia menciumnya. Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya seperti menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

"Jadi?" Jongin segera berbalik pada Agen Hadid yang mulai terlihat tidak sabar.

Omega itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menutup map itu. "Boleh aku mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu? Ini adalah pekerjaan dengan tanggungjawab yang cukup besar," jawabnya setengah berbohong dan setengah jujur.

Agen Hadid menganggukkan kepala serta tersenyum padanya. "Kau memiliki waktu dua hari untuk memikirkan tawaran ini,"

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Jongin padanya lalu melirik ke arah Kris serta Seung Hyun. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berpamitan karena banyak kertas kerja berisi kasus-kasus yang harus ditanganinya. Ketiga Alpha itu mempersilahkannya untuk keluar dan tidak terlihat curiga dengan tingkah gugupnya.

Jongin melangkah keluar divisi Omega dengan kepala tertunduk serta sebuah map menghimpit dadanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya dalam situasi ini memiliki resiko yang bukan hanya menyulikan dirinya tapi juga dapat merugikannya. Jika ia menolak tawaran ini, mereka pasti tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Mengingat, Kris tahu kalau ia memiliki ambisi untuk keluar dari divisi Beta dan terlibat dalam kasus besar seperti ini. Mereka semua pasti akan mempertanyakan penolakannya dan mulai mencurigainya. Tapi, kalau ia menerima tawaran ini... ia merasa kalau dirinya adalah pengkhianat bagi _teman-teman_ serta _mate_ -nya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli _hot dog_ di ujung jalan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia sengaja memesan dua _hot dog_ ukuran besar karena makanan selalu menjadi pengalihan terbaik dari setiap masalah yang dihadapinya. Jongin duduk di bangku panjang dengan satu _hot dog_ digenggamannya dan yang satunya lagi di pangkuannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan.

.

.

"Kau mengirim lima orang _bodyguard_ untuk memantau setiap pergerakannya dan kau bilang itu tidak aneh?!" jerit Krystal.

Sehun memijat batang hidungnya dengan mata terpejam. Krystal ataupun Isabelle tidak seharusnya tahu soal lima _bodyguard_ yang seminggu ini mengikuti Jongin dan selalu melaporkan keadaan Omega itu padanya. Ia sudah mengira kalau kedua gadis itu akan menganggap tindakannya aneh serta pengecut. Chanyeol sudah mengatakan itu padanya, jadi ia tidak butuh sindiran yang sama dari Krystal ataupun Isabelle. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja," belanya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau membiarkannya keluar dari rumah ini, _stupido!"_ tukas Isabelle. Gadis itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak membenturkan kepala Sehun ke tembok.

"Dia yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari sini!" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan argumennya yang kedua gadis itu anggap konyol serta menggelikan.

Krystal menepuk bahu Sehun membuat pria itu mendongak menatapnya. "Jika, kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan dengannya. Kau tidak akan membiarkannya pergi semudah itu," suara Krystal terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Mengingatkan, Sehun akan ibunya yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu membalas, "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku memiliki perasaan pada Jongin?"

Isabelle menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan tawa palsu, sementara Krystal meremas bahunya sempat berpikir untuk mematahkan lengan saudaranya itu karena kebodohannya. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, _mio fratello?_ Karena aku yakin kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya," Krystal menyeringai padanya, lantas menepuk bahu Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sehun mengamati Krystal serta Isabelle yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia bertaruh kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi _shopping_ dan tidak berhenti membicarakan kebodohannya selama mereka menguras habis kartu kredit Sehun. Diam-diam, Sehun tertawa kecil untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini. Ia berbaring di atas sofa panjang yang berada di tengah ruangannya. Selang beberapa menit, telepon di atas mejanya berdering menandakan kalau waktu santainya telah berakhir. Sehun mengangkat gagang telepon dengan malas dan sebelum dirinya sempat membuka mulut, orang di seberang sana sudah mendahuluinya.

" _Xavier, questo sono io. Ho una grande notizia per voi,"_

Sehun mengenali suara ini. Ia langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya yang terasa jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa _kecil_ –seolah dirinya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Omega itu. Terkadang, Sehun suka berpikir kalau saja status Luhan adalah seorang Alpha. Mungkin, pria itulah yang duduk di kursi ini dan memimpin keluarga Denommée serta keluarga mafia lainnya menuju kejayaan. Sayangnya, Luhan seorang Omega dan posisi pemimpin itu jatuh ke tangan kotornya yang hanya akan membawa keluarga ini jatuh ke dalam keruntuhan.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? _How are you?"_

" _Non ho abbastanza tempo, fratello. ma, c'è qualcosa che dovete sapere si tratta di quel bastardo. Ha nome figlio Kris o Wu Yifan. Lo potete trovare a Seoul,"_

"Oke, aku akan mencari Kris atau Wu Yifan. _But, are okay, fratello?"_

" _I am okay, fratello. Soon, we are going to rule the town togather, brother,"_

Sebelum, Sehun sempat menanyakan apa maksudnya. Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan sambungan telepon. Sehun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya untuk mencari Jongdae atau Chanyeol untuk menyampaikan informasi tersebut. Luhan berhasil menemukan anak mafia Rusia itu yang selama ini mereka cari dari Eropa sampai Asia. Jika, mereka bisa membunuh Kris sebelum pria itu menyadari kalau keluarga Denommée sudah menemukannya. Maka, seluruh kekuasaan, kekayaan serta apapun yang dimiliki mafia Rusia akan berpindah tangan pada keluarga Denommée.

 _"Alfred, dove è maxime?"_

 _"Sir Maxime è andato alla città,"_

Sehun menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda kalau ia sudah puas dengan jawaban Alfred. Pria paruh baya yang sudah mengabdikan setengah hidupnya pada keluarga Denommée dapat melihat kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tuannya. "Sebentar lagi, Tuan Maxime juga akan pulang dari kota. Katanya ada gembong narkoba yang berutang yang harus dia urus di Gangnam," –dalam artian harus Chanyeol bunuh kalau gembong itu masih tidak mau membayar.

Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin, ia bisa pergi ke kota untuk mencari Chanyeol atau Jongdae karena hanya mereka berdua orang yang ia percaya untuk melaksanakan tugas ini. Atau mungkin, ia bisa mampir sebentar ke flatnya untuk bersantai sebentar serta bernostalgia. Ya, ia yakin Jongin juga tidak akan ada di sana karena Omega itu sedang bekerja sekarang.

"Alfred, aku akan pergi ke kota sebentar. Katakan pada Chanyeol untuk mencariku saat ia sampai di rumah," pesan Sehun pada pria itu. Alfred menyunggingkan senyum serta mengangguk. "dan tolong siapkan mobilku," ujar Sehun lagi.

Alfred kembali mengangguk lalu menyuruh dua orang pria itu untuk menyiapkan mobil bagi pemimpin mereka. "Apa tuan membutuhkan supir atau-"

"Saya akan berkendara sendiri," ujar Sehun menekankan setiap katanya sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak memerlukan satu pun _bodyguard_ untuk mengikutinya. Salah satu dari tiga _bodyguard_ itu mengangguk paham.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari _mansion_ keluarganya dan berhenti saat salah seorang pesuruhnya keluar dari dalam mobil antik milik ayahnya lalu memberikan kunci mobil tersebut padanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun menggumamkan _thank you_ lalu mengambil kunci tersebut. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil yang mesinnya sudah dipanaskan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak memakai mobil ini, mungkin sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Sehun menginjak gas mobil, mengendarai mobil kesayangan ayahnya itu keluar dari kemewahan serta simbol dari kekayaan keluarganya.

Ia melintasi jalanan kota Seoul seolah ayahnya berada di sampingnya. Beberapa kali, ia melirik ke arah bangku kosong di sampingnya membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ayahnya benar-benar duduk di sana, mengamati dirinya berkendara dan tidak berhenti melontarkan komentar pedas mengenai cara berkendaranya yang payah. _Well,_ sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sehun membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam lingkungan kumuh di pusat Seoul yang tersembunyi di balik gemerlap Gangnam serta Apgujeong. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung flatnya yang terlihat semakin menyedihkan tiap harinya. Beberapa orang anak kecil yang semula sedang bermain bola, kini mulai mengamati mobil Sehun. Mungkin, sebentar lagi mereka akan memanggil orangtua mereka untuk mencuri mobilnya.

Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia memperhatikan lorong menuju flatnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Sampah serta jemuran yang entah milik siapa masih menjadi penghias utama di sana. Mata Sehun tidak berhenti mengamati setiap detail yang dulu terlewat dari pengamatannya. Jujur saja, dibandingkan hidup dengan puluhan pelayan, pesuruh, _bodyguard_ ataupun Alfred yang sangat hebat dalam pekerjaannya. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di sini menjadi warga biasa yang tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun, selain makanan serta membayar sewa flat menyedihkan ini.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia terpaku di tempatnya dengan tubuh seolah membeku serta nafas tertahan. Ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka mulai bekerja membuat Sehun merasa kalau dunianya berhenti berputar untuk sesaat. Alpha itu memutar tubuhnya, hingga mereka berhadapan sekarang. Jongin menatap lurus hanya pada dirinya, menanti langkah yang akan diambilnya setelah seminggu ini mereka berpisah.

 _Mine. My mate._

Satu suara berbisik padanya menyadarkan Sehun akan apa yang dilewatkannya selama ini. Alpha itu mengambil langkah mendekat pada Omeganya. Jongin membuang muka karena dorongan yang dirasakannya untuk bersama dengan Sehun amat besar. Melihat Sehun berada semakin dekat dengannya seolah mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda–tanpa mafia ataupun FBI yang mengejar mereka–Jongin semakin menginginkan dirinya, sekalipun ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu. " _My mate, I want you, ti voglio così tanto, il mio amore,"_ bisik Sehun lalu mengecup lembut keningnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dapat merasakan ikatan di antara mereka yang semakin mengerat. Ketika, ia membuka matanya ia dapat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum padanya seolah dunia ini tidak sedang mencoba membunuh mereka. Kali ini, Jongin lah yang mengelus lembut pipi Sehun membuat Alpha itu menggesekkan pipinya pada telapak tangan Jongin. Mata Sehun tidak pernah berpindah darinya menunjukkan kalau hanya Jongin lah yang terpenting bagi dirinya sekarang ini.

"Sehun," _my Alpha._

"Ya?"

" _they want to kill you and your family,"_

.

.

Rin's note :

I love this chapter altough there's only one hunkai's moment in the end..

anyways, i hope all of you can understand.. kalau rated M itu nggak bisa setiap chapter.. i meant ini fanfic tentang mafia and a/b/o not about sex and sex.. so, yeah, i hope you can understand..

* mio fratello : my brother

* _Xavier, questo sono io. Ho una grande notizia per voi : xavier, ini aku. aku punya berita bagus untukmu_

 _*_ _Non ho abbastanza tempo, fratello. ma, c'è qualcosa che dovete sapere si tratta di quel bastardo. Ha nome figlio Kris o Wu Yifan. Lo potete trovare a Seoul : aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, bro. tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui mengenai bajingan itu. dia memiliki anak bernama Kris atau Wu Yifan. Kau bisa menemukannya di Seoul_

 _*_ _Alfred, dove è maxime? : Alfred, dimana Maxime?_

 _* Sir Maxime è andato alla città : Tuan Maxime pergi ke kota_

 _*_ _ti voglio così tanto, il mio amore : aku sangat menginginkanmu, my love_

p.s aku sampai nonton The Godfather for a little research about mafia's life lol


	11. Chapter 11

Suara detik jarum jam di dinding kamarnya terdengar, memecah keheningan siang itu. Jarum panjang serta pendek bertemu di angka dua belas menjadi aba-aba baginya. Ia bangkit bangun dari kasur empuknya yang berlapis kain beludru. Ia mengeluarkan dua macam pistol dengan kaliber 35 dan 50 dari dalam lemari. Ia mencengkram pegangan kedua pistol keluaran Rusia tersebut sebelum menyembunyikan keduanya di balik setelan jasnya.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju ruang arsip tempat para bajingan Rusia itu menyimpan dokumen-dokumen rahasia mereka. Kris memang tidak cukup bodoh untuk menunjukkan ruangan sepenting itu padanya. Namun, Alpha lainnya yang jelas-jelas dungu karena begitu mudah terpancing oleh daya tarik Omeganya. Dengan senang hati, menunjukkan tempat itu setelah Luhan menawarkan mereka blowjob terbaik seumur hidup mereka.

Selama nyaris dua minggu tinggal di sini, Luhan bisa dibilang sudah dianggap seperti bagian dari keluarga Krushnic. Dengan tangan terbuka, mereka semua merangkul _pengkhianat_ sepertinya tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit pun. Luhan berani bertaruh kalau hanya Kris Krusnic saja yang tidak termakan oleh sikap manisnya.

Bahkan, di atas ranjang sekalipun Kris masih belum juga memercayainya. Alpha itu berulang kali mengancam akan menguliti Luhan kalau Omega itu berani menusuknya dari belakang. Luhan hanya membalas ancamannya dengan erangan panjang karena penis Kris berkali-kali menghujam prostatnya.

Luhan sengaja memilih untuk beraksi pada jam 12 tepat. Karena menurut pengamatannya dari pukul 12 sampai 1 siang adalah para _bodyguard_ Krusnic selalu makan siang bersama di lantai dasar. Sementara, di lantai dua, hanya ada tiga orang _bodyguard_ yang berkeliling di sekitar lorong kamar sampai ruang arsip.

Ia mengintip lewat lubang pintu. Bagus, bajingan yang semula ada di depan kamarnya mungkin juga makan siang sekarang. Luhan segera bergegas keluar kamarnya dan berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong, lalu berbelok kanan menuju kamar Kris yang berhadapan dengan ruang arsip. Sejauh ini, kondisi masih aman-aman saja. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak dikunci itu.

Luhan menyeringai. Tuhan memang sedang berpihak padanya sekarang.

Begitu ia berada di dalam ruangan, Luhan langsung mengunci pintu. Sebenarnya, misi utama Luhan bukan untuk menjadi mata-mata keluarga Dénommée yang bertugas memberikan informasi menyangkut keluarga Krusnic pada Jasper. Misi utamnya, yang Oh Inhwa _mohon_ langsung padanya, adalah mencari anak hilang Jasper Dénommée alias penerus utama keluarga Dénommée yang sebenarnya.

Sesungguhnya, Luhan sedikit tidak paham mengapa mafia Rusia memiliki _file_ Kim Minha–istri pertama Jasper. Omega itu mencari nama Kim Minha dari deretan _file_ yang ada di lemari pertama, lalu berpindah ke lemari kedua, dan akhirnya di lemari ketiga, ia menemukan berkas lengkap mengenai perempuan itu. Luhan tidak pernah tahu betul cerita mengenai Kim Minha dan ayah angkatnya.

Banyak yang bilang kalau kisah cinta mereka adalah suatu tragedi yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Selain itu, Inhwa sendiri pun selalu menutup mulutnya setiap Luhan dan Sehun kecil meminta perempuan itu bercerita sedikit tentang sosok misterius Kim Minha. Jadi, Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam keluarganya.

Ia membuka halaman pertama _file_ yang merupakan biodata lengkap Kim Minha. Ada foto hitam-putih perempuan itu yang menangkap sempurna senyumnya. Kim Minha adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luhan mulai membuka lembaran selanjutnya dan membaca riwayat singkat mengenai perempuan itu.

Sebelum, Jasper menikah dengan Oh Inhwa–ibu angkatnya dan ibu kandung Sehun. Pria itu menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang perempuan biasa bernama Kim Minha. Awalnya, keluarga Jasper yang merupakan keturunan asli dari pendiri mafia Italia– _the original, they said–_ menentang mati-matian hubungan Jasper dengan perempuan desa itu.

Jasper yang menjanjikan anak laki-laki berstatus Alpha agar hubungannya dengan Minha diterima pun akhirnya mendapatkan izin. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka tidak benar-benar resmi menikah. Sayangnya, setahun setelah mereka menikah. Minha melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Fransisco LaRedoff Dénommée–yang sayangnya adalah seorang Omega.

Setelah, mendengar berita mengecewakan itu. Jasper segera menyembunyikan istri serta anak pertamanya dari keluarganya sendiri. Sayangnya, bukan hanya keluarganya saja yang mengincar anak serta istrinya untuk meruntuhkan kejayaan Jasper di masa itu. Mafia Rusia berhasil membunuh Kim Minha, tapi tidak berhasil menemukan anak perempuan itu.

Merasa putus asa karena kematian orang yang paling dicintainya, Jasper akhirnya setuju menikah dengan Oh Inhwa. Setahun kemudian, perempuan berdarah Yakuza itu melahirkan Oh Sehun–seorang Alpha. Dan tepat seminggu setelah kelahiran Sehun, Jasper membunuh Kristian Krushnic serta istrinya di hadapan Kris Krushinc sebagai pembalasan dendam. Sehingga, sampai detik ini Kris masih menyimpan dendam padanya. Dan tidak pernah berhenti mencari anak Jasper hanya untuk membunuhnya di depan pria itu–seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

Luhan membuka lembaran terakhir pada berkas itu. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget karena akhirnya Mafia Rusia itu menemukan anak Jasper yang lama telah hilang. "Kim Jongin," bisiknya dengan dahi mengerut. Ia mengenali wajah pria di foto ini. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengannya.

Tapi, itu bukan hal yang terpenting sekarang ini. Luhan kembali memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam lemari. Otaknya bekerja keras berusaha menemukan jawaban dari satu pertanyaan yang amat mengusiknya.

 _Jika, Kris sudah menemukan Kim Jongin dari lama. Apa yang pria itu tunggu sekarang? Mengapa ia belum membunuhnya juga?_

Kamera CCTV bergerak ke kiri dan kanan merekam dirinya. Dengan seringai serta wajah penuh kemenangan, Luhan menembak kamera tersebut. Kemudian, ia menarik horden berukuran nyaris 2 meter yang menutup jendela. Waktunya tidak banyak, sehingga ia langsung mengulurkan horden itu keluar jendala. Ia menggunakannya sebagai tali untuk mengantarkannya keluar dari sini.

Luhan mengikatkan ujung horden tersebut pada kaki meja di samping jendela. Setelah memastikan ikatannya cukup kuat, Luhan berdiri di ambang jendela. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan seperti perkiraannya, jarak antara lantai dua dan lantai dasar tidak begitu tinggi. Tangannya berpegangan kuat pada kain horden tersebut. Ia perlahan turun hingga kakinya tidak begitu jauh dari tanah. Luhan segera meloncat lalu berlari menuju garasi yang persis di seberangnya.

Kris memiliki kecintaan tersendiri pada mobil-mobil mewah. Maka, tidak aneh kalau pria Alpha itu memikil sepuluh mobil mewah yang harganya setinggi langit di dalam garasinya. Satu-satunya mobil Kris yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Bugatti Chiron. Mobil yang _launching_ -nya sengaja ditunda setahun lagi ini berhasil Kris dapatkan saat mengikuti acara pelalangan ilegal di Dubai.

Mengapa Luhan memilih mobil ini dari mobil lainnya? Karena Kris Krushnic dengan gamblang pernah mengatakan kalau ada satu pun manusia yang berani menyentuh mobil ini selain dirinya. Orang itu akan dirinya kejar bahkan sampai ke liang kubur sekalipun.

Luhan menerobos keluar dari gerbang _mansion_ Krushnic dengan senyuman lebar. Ia yakin kalau situasi di dalam rumah sedang kacau sekarang. Namun, apa pedulinya? Pada dasarnya ia bukan seorang Krushinc, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, karena tepat saat Oh Inhwa menyelamatkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu dirinya sudah memilih untuk menjadi seorang Dénommée.

.

"Kita bisa menggunakan jet pribadiku untuk bersembunyi di Austria atau entahlah, dimana pun yang kau mau,"

Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia menatap Jongin seolah sebentar lagi mereka akan terpisahkan. Jongin balas meremas tangan Sehun sebagai isyaratnya dalam mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, sekalipun ia tidak begitu yakin akan pemikirannya itu. Mereka memang belum secara resmi menjadi _mate_ , tapi Jongin bisa merasakan desiran rasa cemas Sehun yang melingkupi dirinya. Sebagai seorang Omega, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia mengambil langkah pertama. Namun, persetan dengan aturan itu, Jongin berpindah duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan tangan melingkar pada lehernya sekarang.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya, berhasil menenangkan diri Sehun secara perlahan.

Sehun menangkupkan kedua pipi Jongin dengan telapak tangannya yang seolah akan melahap wajah Jongin. " _S_ _tiamo andando tutto bene,_ _il moi_ _amore_ ," Sehun mengulang kata-kata Jongin dalam bahasa Itali. Jongin mengulum senyum karena Alpha- _nya_ terlihat lebih lega sekarang.

 _Yes, his Alpha._

"Sehun," Jongin bermain dengan surai rambut pria itu. Chanyeol pernah bercerita padanya kalau warna rambut asli Sehun adalah _blonde._ Tetapi, pria itu memilih untuk mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam atau cokelat dengan alasan agar lebih mudah berbaur di Korea. " _make me yours,_ "

Sehun dapat melihat kesungguhan di dalam mata Jongin. Omeganya itu telah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada Sehun. Kedua tangan Sehun yang semula berada pada pinggang Jongin bergerak turun dan berhenti pada bokongnya. Ia meremas bokong Jongin dengan lembut, dapat merasakan basahnya cairan Omega itu yang menembus celana _jeans_ -nya. Sehun mengangkat kepala dan mendapati kalau wajah Jongin sudah memerah hebat. " _Fuck you,_ " gumam Jongin, dengan suara parau.

Sehun dapat merasakan gairah Jongin lewat aroma Omega itu yang sangat memikat dirinya. Jika, ia tidak menyentuh Jongin sekarang juga. Mungkin, ia bisa menggila karena begitu menginginkan Omega itu untuk menjadi miliknya. Namun, Sehun sadar kalau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan libido atau penisnya yang semakin mengeras di dalam boxernya. Ia tahu diri kalau terakhir kali Jongin meninggalkannya adalah akibat dari kebodohannya sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin hanya untuk membaringkan tubuh Omega itu di atas kasur. Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap langkah yang dirinya ambil dengan penasaran. _He want to be Sehun's. He needs to be._ Sehun menanggalkan celana _jeans_ serta boxer hitam Jongin yang sudah basah oleh cairan Omeganya. Penis Jongin yang berukuran normal sudah menegak, meminta untuk dituntaskan. Sehun termangu sejenak begitu menyadari kalau Jongin mencukur area bawahnya.

" _You are hairless,_ " gumam Sehun, benar-benar terkejut oleh apa yang dilihatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun tidur dengan Omega. Dan baru pertama kali ini, ia menemukan Omega yang cukup peduli untuk mencukur area bagian bawahnya–sampai _hairless_ seperti ini.

Jongin membuang muka, tidak sanggup untuk menatap langsung mata Sehun yang semakin menyorotkan gairah Alpha itu padanya. Kulit Jongin seolah terbakar. Suhu ruangan yang semula terasa biasa saja, kini menjadi sangat panas. "Diam. Aku tidak akan membicarakan hal ini denganmu," balas Jongin.

Sehun mengulum senyum guna menahan tawanya. _Jongin is fucking adorable_. Bahkan, disaat seperti ini pun Kim Jongin bisa menjadi sangat menggemaskan. Sehun tidak sabar untuk merasakannya. Ia mendorong kepalanya hingga berada di tengah kedua kaki Jongin. Satu jarinya mencolek cairan yang merembes keluar dari _hole_ Jongin lalu ia menjilatnya. Jongin yang melihat tindakan Sehun itu hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak sambil menggigit bibir.

" _Sweet_ ," komentar Sehun, membuat insting Omega Jongin semakin liar. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia semakin melebarkan kakinya untuk Sehun.

 _"Do you want more?_ " tanya Sehun, sengaja menggoda Jongin dengan mencengkram batang penisnya.

Jongin mengerang pelan dengan mata terpejam. _"I wanna, I wanna. Touch me, Alpha,"_ mohon Jongin, terdengar amat frustasi dan begitu menginginkan sentuhan Sehun.

 _"Your wish is my command, Princess_ ,"

Setelah itu, Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam lubang Jongin, menjilati daerah sekitarnya dan merasakan manisnya cairan Omega tersebut. Jongin mengerang keras dikuasai oleh kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Satu tangannya mencengkram seprai, sementara yang lainnya menekan kepala Sehun dan menjambak rambut Alpha itu pelan.

Lidah Sehun bermain dengan liar, menyentuh setiap jengkal daerah yang sudah lama tak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Beberapa kali, lidah Alpha itu berhasil menyentuh prostat Jongin, membuatnya mengerang keras dengan kepala terayun ke belakang. Sehun menyeringai setiap mendengar desahannya. Alpha itu _memakan_ lubangnya seperti serigala yang kelaparan.

Dada Jongin terangkat naik dan turun, mengatur tempo nafasnya yang berantakan. Ia ingin menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Namun, jika Sehun tidak mengizinkannya. Ia akan menahan diri dan membiarkan lidah Alpha itu memuaskannya sampai berhasil mencapai orgasmenya. " _Alpha, Alpha, can I touch_ –"

 _"No, baby._ Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme hanya dengan lidah atau tanganku," larang Sehun, menjadi keputusan final bagi Jongin. Omega itu mengangguk patuh, sekalipun ia benar-benar ingin menyentuh penisnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lantas mengecup paha dalam Omeganya. Ia menggigit kulitnya lembut, meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana. Jongin menggigit bibir, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Alpha-nya dengan wajah merah padam. Bekas yang Sehun tinggalkan pada dirinya, bukan hanya membekas pada kulit Jongin. Melainkan, juga di dalam dirinya.

Jongin yakin kalau tidak ada orang lain yang mampu membuatnya merasakan semua ini, selain Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau merasakannya, _mon petit ours?_ " kali ini, Sehun menggantikan lidahnya dengan kedua jarinya. Jongin bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengangguk, apalagi menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Karena Alpha itu menyodok keluar-masuk jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Jongin dengan tempo cepat.

Mata Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Jongin. Mengamati setiap gerakan Omega itu yang sebentar lagi mencapai orgasmenya. Seluruh otot tubuh Jongin menegang. Kepalan tangannya pada seprai mengerat serta tubuhnya mengejang hebat. "Sepertinya–ahh, Sehun–aku harusshh–"

" _I know, princess,"_ Sehun mengulang perkataannya dalam bahasa Italia. _"Lo so, principessa,"_

Sehun kembali membungkukkan dirinya, hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan lubang Jongin. Kedua jarinya masih menyodok lubang Omeganya dalam tempo sedang. Sehun memejamkan mata lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk kembali memuaskan Jongin. Sementara itu, Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan sensasi yang menyerang tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. _He needs to cum._ Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Saat, lidah serta jari Sehun secara bersamaan menyentuh prostatnya. Penis Jongin yang sudah menegang, menempel pada otot perutnya. Sembari meneriakan nama Sehun, Jongin akhirnya mencapai orgasme. Cairannya menyembur ke atas membasahi perut, dada serta mengenai dagunya. Sehun hanya bisa menyeringai lalu mencium lembut bibir penuh menggoda Omeganya itu.

"Kau siap untuk ronde dua, _il mio orso?_ " Sehun kembali menunjukkan seringai khasnya, yang terlalu seksi untuk Jongin tolak.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Masih merasakan euforia pasca orgasme yang memenuhi dirinya. "Apa kau baru saja memanggilku beruang kecil?" tanya Jongin, berusaha amat keras untuk tidak tersenyum.

Satu alis Sehun terangkat naik. Matanya mengerling jahil pada Jongin. "Ya. Imut, bukan? Seperti dirimu," lalu, Alpha idiot itu tergelak sendiri layaknya orang gila. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menangkupkan kedua sisi pipi Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh. Setelah ini, aku akan memberikanmu _blowjob_ ,"

"Ide bagus, _princess_ ,"

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau di hari yang mulai mendung ini. Ia menemukan Luhan berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan kondisi baik-baik saja serta senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam di dalam dirinya meluap, meminta untuk dituntaskan. Sehingga, sebelum momen ini terlewat dengan sia-sia. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya, masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

Luhan yang semula bingung hanya bisa mengerjap canggung. Sampai akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada Park Chanyeol. Mungkin, ia memang membutuhkan ini. Atau mungkin, ia memang merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil membakar dirinya oleh gairah.

Tetapi, terlepas dari itu semua.. Luhan akui bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan Park Chanyeol. Rasa itu memang tidak pernah terlintas selama dirinya bersama dengan Kris. Namun, saat dirinya melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan ini. Rasa itu datang menyergap dirinya, membuat ia merindukan rumah lebih dari apapun.

Luhan dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang teratur. Berada sedekat ini dengan pria itu masih terasa seperti mimpi indah baginya. _Mungkin, Park Chanyeol adalah rumahnya. Dan di sinilah tempat seharusnya ia berada selama ini._

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Chanyeol berbisik padanya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala, hingga mata mereka bersitatap. Chanyeol sangat ingin mengecup bibir pria itu. Sayangnya, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Kedatangan Luhan ke sini bukanlah sekedar kunjungan biasa saja. Ia yakin ada hal penting yang pria itu ketahui. "Ini mengenai anak Kim Minha. Ternyata, dia masih hidup. Dan aku menemukannya," jelas Luhan. Seutas senyum merekah di sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin,"

.

.

Mulanya, Sehun hanya bertujuan untuk membantu Jongin membersihkan dirinya di dalam bathtub. Tetapi, gairah yang bercampur dengan godaan saat melihat tubuh mulus Jongin. Membuat Sehun melupakan tujuan utamanya. Kini, Jongin berada di atas pangkuannya, menghadap ke arahnya dengan tangan melingkar pada lehernya. Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sehun lalu mereka berciuman. Bibir mereka saling beradu dan melumat. Dan saat lidah mereka bertemu, Jongin mengalah membiarkan Sehun menyentuh seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Sementara itu, tangan Sehun mulai berpindah pada kedua bongkahan bokong dan meremasnya gemas.

Di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka, Jongin mengambil keputusan yang seharusnya dia ambil sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. " _Fuck me, Sehun_ , _"_ bisik Jongin, dengan rengekan memohon di telinga Sehun.

Penis Sehun yang mulai bergesekan dengan penis Jongin, menegang keras di bawah sana. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan Sehun dapat melihat kesungguhan terpancar dari mata Omeganya. Jongin tidak main-main. "Langsung masukkan saja. Kau sudah mempersiapkanku tadi," mohon Jongin lagi.

Sehun menelan ludah. Insting Alpha-nya sudah nyaris menggila karena tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia harus memiliki Jongin seutuhnya. Ia harus mengklaim Kim Jongin sebagai miliknya–Omeganya. Mereka adalah _mate_ dan memang inilah yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Tetapi, di lain sisi akal sehat serta hati Sehun berkata kalau ia harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu bersama. Saat ini, bukanlah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengklaim Jongin. Mengingat, keluarganya sedang terancam oleh FBI serta bajingan keparat bernama Kris Krushnic.

"Jongin," Sehun menyentuh lembut salah satu pipinya. Matanya yang seolah dapat bicara mengatakan kalau hanya Jongin lah seorang yang mampu meluluhkan hati dingin seorang Alpha bengis seperti Oh Sehun. "aku sangat mencintaimu. Itu bukan karena kau adalah _mate_ -ku. Atau karena kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, itu karena aku memang mencintaimu,"

Jongin mendengarkan setiap perkataannya dengan mata terpejam. Lalu, ketika ia membuka matanya lagi. Ia melihat Sehun yang amat mencintainya dan itu semua terucap jelas, bahkan tanpa perlu Sehun mengatakannya. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat–"

"Aku paham," potong Jongin, lantas kembali menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sehun. "dan Oh Sehun, _my Alpha, my mate, ti amo_ ," itu adalah bisikan terakhir Jongin sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertemu, saling memagut menunjukkan cinta yang membara di dalam keduanya.

Kala itu, masa depan seperti tidak pernah ada bagi mereka. Begitupun, dengan masa lalu. Yang ada hanya ada masa ini, waktu ini, detik ini–momen ini. Jika, mereka bisa menghentikan waktu. Jongin maupun Sehun tidak ingin momen ini berakhir. Mereka tidak mau menghadapi masa depan yang terasa menakutkan ataupun masa lalu yang dapat menguak misteri.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa menghentikan waktu. Masa depan itu tetap akan datang, begitupun dengan masa lalu yang sudah menunggu di belakang mereka. Bersiap-siap membuka satu rahasia besar yang mampu memutar balikkan hidup mereka.

.

.

Rin's note :

entah udah berapa lama aku nggak pernah update. aku sendiri pun nggak tau haha. sumpah deh ini adalah writer block terlamaku dan i hate it too. udah berapa banyak draft terbengkalai di folder dokumenku hanya karena goddamn WB itu. anyways, sorry for lateee update and bad smutt. pada dasarnya aku nggak jago bikin smutt dan selama ngetiknya aku ngeri mamaku masuk ke kamar dan baca lol

selanjutnya, req mau update apa?


End file.
